Story of the Spurious
by Indigo Siren
Summary: An alternate version of Bloody Roar 4 and Nagi's story. Gaia touches a young woman's life in an attempt to fight the evil of the Unborn. It's time for the Spurious to step into the field and fight for the good of mankind.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of the Spurious

Story of the Spurious  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is copyright to Hudson Soft. The use of the characters and depicted storyline are purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way is this story being produced to make money. I do however own my outlined idea and characters or plot idea that don't appear in the Bloody Roar series. All rights reserved.  
  
A/N: Nagi is one of the most confusing characters that appeared within the series. From what I've seen, Hudson and Konami have given hardly anything out on her besides very little in game information. I'm not sure of age, background or official story to her. If I am mistaken, so be it. Anyway, I hope you like the story and how the characters are written within. And last of all, no flames. If you don't like, just don't review! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: The Birth of the Spurious  
  
"And once again, it's been reported that violence amongst the Zoanthropes have risen substantially as of recent. Once more, the human faction of the population is once again plunged into fear over the rising threat of what seems to be a rebellion, though, the unexplainable earthquakes that have occurred during many reported periods is yet to be explained. The government has gone into transactional meeting to call together the world council to discuss what should be done to counter act potential Zoanthrope threats. The national poles on the public opinion on their views on the standing point of the…"  
  
"Turn that crap off would you, Shinji!"  
  
An oil painted face appeared from behind a propped car bonnet. The young man, Shinji, sighed and reached for a towel to wipe his hands, reaching across to the small portable television on the counter top and flicking it off, sexy news reader and all. He wiped a less dirtied hand across a sweaty forehead, standing in the near silence of the garage. The only other sound came from the on and off drilling that his female comrade was doing over an engine part.  
  
"Finding it all to hard to swallow?" Shinji spoke over the noise to his companion, intrigued by the reaction that she'd given for him to switch off the news report.  
  
She turned around, lifting up her protective goggles, brown eyes hard with rage. "It's not hard to swallow. Things happen that provokes the peace, but hell, they have to make a big public deal over it! Do they ever want peace to come between both sides?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno, but…"  
  
"It's just so annoying how people act so blind," she said angrily. "I wish they'd all just open their eyes and understand that life is all about being unique and part of a thousand cultures."  
  
Shinji backed off. "Woah, okay, I understand." He shifted uncomfortably from her gaze and instead, pointed up to the clock. "I think we can call it quits for today."  
  
"But, Pop's wanted the engine done as soon as possible. I'm just so close now…"  
  
"You've been working on it all day! And we even had an early start. Be glad to call it quits," he said with a smile.  
  
She relented humbly, slipping off her gloves and unceremoniously chucking them aside, going on to strip her protective garb and long shirt, revealing a tight leather mini skirt beneath and a thin, white strapless top that barely covered her ample bust. With a tug of a loose hair tie, a wave of light brown hair flew free down her back. Her hand carefully ran through it tiredly.  
  
"Take it easy, Nagi. You work too hard," Shinji said, only with her well being at heart.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she brushed off, walking towards the stock room door. She reached for her jacket, backpack and motorcycle helmet, which were hung from pegs on the inlet. "You always baby me. I'm a big girl, you know."  
  
"And you'll never let me forget it," he said with a sigh. He gave her a warm smile and motioned her towards the exit. "Go on, slick. Go burn some rubber. I'll lock up here."  
  
"Oh, I will do," she said with a definite tone. "See you around!"  
  
"Later, Miss Mechanic!" He joked after her. She shook her head with a smile as she pushed the metal door open, breaking out into the soft, afternoon sunlight. Her motorcycle was parked just to the side of the entrance.  
  
She mounted the bike, slipping the helmet over her head and pushing down the dark tinted visor. After adjusting the straps of her backpack to a comfortable position she started up the bike, which came to life with an energetic rumble. Kicking off the stand, she propelled the bike down the stretch, really pushing the speed from the vehicle as she hit the roadway.  
  
The feel of the wind rushing against her body was what made life truly exciting. The fight to win against the impossible. The lively eighteen-year-old woman lived for the thrill and basked in the great advances in technology. With such an admonishing heart to such things had got her originally interested her in mechanics - she loved to fix and build gadgets, more or less the latter; it was what she'd always gone with when given the option. Her bike was much of her own creation. Given a starting point, she'd built on to her own preferences, not letting anyone else do anything to help.  
  
It was the way she was, always going for things alone. From early in life, she'd been alone, with most of her family being dead or too far away to help her. Relying on people wasn't her style; it just never got her anywhere. She had her own apartment, styled just the way she wanted it, without anyone to complain. No, she never let anyone try and help her or give her guidance. This stubborn straight had always clung to Nagi, and especially when people were lately trying to drill her into the campaigns and hate wars against the Zoanthropes. Not a Zoanthrope herself, it would have been thought she'd have been against them.  
  
But alas, it was another case. She was all for helping them become a welcomed part of the population. They were just as alone without the support of the community - she truly understood them.  
  
It hadn't been too long back when she was confronted by her cousin, whom had admitted he was a Zoanthrope and wished for her to be of help to him after so much he'd done in the background for her in her younger years. Indeed, in payback, she let herself become involved with the large support group for the Zoanthropes that existed quite publicly within the nations.  
  
This was how she met Yugo Ohgami.  
  
Her cousin introduced her to him, telling her of all the good things he'd done to save his own kind. Nagi had been surprised and very respectful of his courage to fight against such odds. For once in her life, she truly had found a friend in Yugo that she'd never had before. Such power to stand out alone made her evermore willing to keep on doing things her way.  
  
And it didn't help for a start that things were being disturbed with the whole report of Zoanthrope violence. Life wouldn't go on normally until she had made her presence felt, in a certain retrospect.  
  
Fuelled by the thought, she unknowingly sped up, her bike gunning it like lightning. She just wanted to get home and get away from everything, if only for a minute. She wanted to rest, for distantly, she could only envision a tiring battle. The thoughts plagued her, in her dreams at night and in her thoughts by day.  
  
A voice, so near but yet so far. Little pictures that she couldn't recognise. A strange feeling had taken over Nagi ever since this whole new violence saga had come into play. Deep down, she knew something was going to happen.  
  
A battle was coming up, and she knew for sure that she'd be fighting in it. Maybe even alone…  
  
***  
  
A distance shrine, outside of Tokyo…  
  
"GAH!"  
  
A resting man was brought to a seated position, his skin covered with a cold sweat, as he'd just broken away from another dream. No, nightmare.  
  
He tried to calm his erratic breathing, shakily rubbing his glistening forehead. Wracked with contemplation, the monk Ryoho was sat rigid, listening the distant prayers of song of his brothers. Their words of wisdom filled his uncertain mind, trying to go over the dark events of his dreams. He could feel the breaking of worlds inside his head, the war between creatures, hunting out an unimaginable power. Within the darkness, between the fiery war, a meek voice cried for help. The voice itself had literally come from the earth.  
  
He was told time after time that he was linked to something special, but he had been kept in the blank. His family and brothers of the shrine granted a special gift to lay within. But it didn't mean it had to be a good gift - he was kept under close watch and advised greatly to stay at peace. He meditated a lot, to see if he could decipher what he was suppose to be guarding, but all he could hear was a sweet, melodious voice in his spirit sing to him with words that breathed serenity and wisdom into his being. Ryoho could have sworn that voice was something he'd heard before.  
  
He shook his head, blowing out a long sigh, looking about the bleak chamber. The flame torches glowed from corner to corner, bathing the room in a soft, orange glow - such a comforting colour away from the black of his nightmares.  
  
The nightmares had only begun recently, and along with them came strange pains, forced by an energy building within him. It was as if something had broken inside of him and not only effected him, but the people around him too. It didn't seem to be coincidental that when he started having these strange episodes that there were earthquakes and reports of violence. It couldn't have been a premonition of it, could it?  
  
It was then the wooden door to his chamber opened partially and in stepped a small girl. She was donned in traditional shrine robes, hanging a little too long on his arms and legs. Her beautiful azure hair was set into two braids resting to her pale cheeks, with the rest of her hair cut short. Her innocent, wide eyes trained onto the monk as she padded softly over to Ryoho.  
  
"Mana," he greeted gently. He'd know this young girl for a while - part of a family that were close to him and the shrine. The young girl, Mana, was somewhat of a guardian to him. Though she was a child, she had knowledge far beyond her years and an understanding that made her perfect for the job. Though, Ryoho wanted to question what her true job was.  
  
"You were suppose to be resting," she said, obviously worried. "Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
"It's becoming hard to sleep when I know I'm going to be plagued by such dark dreams," he said with a tired sigh.  
  
She looked over him with sympathy, offering a smile. "Please don't worry, Ryoho. I'm sure it will pass. It is a time of great unsettlement."  
  
"Yes, and you know much more about it then you tell me," Ryoho somewhat accused. The girl blinked, her face remaining innocent. He shook his head at her. "I hear the whispers in the shrine. I know something is happening, and it has something to do with me. For so long, I've accepted my duty and lived on the secret of my guard, but now, it is imperative that I learn what is a part of me. Please, Mana, tell me."  
  
The young girl seated herself comfortable on the floor before him, her face deadly serious. "You understand, I tell you this now because our time grows short. You were forbidden this knowledge before in case any abuse could come from it. But you are loyal to the temple and to the people, so I know you swear life and soul to the honour and safety of everyone." He nodded to this, a little confused, but she carried on anyway. "Ryoho, you know you come from a line of great keepers to a soul power. Not a mere power, but of a key to life itself."  
  
"W-What? I don't understand," he said.  
  
She smiled. "I shall explain all." She cleared her throat quietly. "Gaia breaths life and judgement across the planet. She purges all evil from the planet and anything that threatens the existence of all life, and most of all, gets rid of life that doesn't have the ability to evolve with time. Gaia purposely created a creature to guard the Earth and dispose of such evils. She created a dragon with such unimaginable powers, but it was soon realised that it could easily get out of control, so she called together her advocate to place and seal over the dragon and contain it to the body of a powerful soul individual. Ryoho, you are one of the many who became a vessel for the dragon and the seal. What has been happening lately has been because the power of the dragon has grown stronger and the seal has come loose. Something has aggravated it and its power is leaking out, disturbing the Earth and the Zoanthropes, and creating the overwhelming violence. The seal must be replaced, but it is not easy."  
  
Ryoho just sat there completely shocked. Him, a dragon vessel? It sounded impossible, but by the look in Mana's eyes, it definitely wasn't a lie.  
  
"What must we do?" He asked.  
  
Mana re-stood. "We must leave this place. We must travel to Gaia's temple so that I can properly replace the seal."  
  
"Gaia's temple… but, wait… wasn't that burned down a year ago?" He asked in remembrance.  
  
"Ah, yes, but Gaia's humble advocate set to work to rebuild it. The only reason it was destroyed because the gateway from there to Beast Legacy was ripped apart by the unstable Unborn power and the destruction of the tabula."  
  
"The Unborn, I would have thought they would have been behind all of this from the start," Ryoho said, disgusted by even saying their name.  
  
"They are an influence, but not the cause. Are you rested enough, Ryoho?"  
  
He stretched his arms out, his muscles popping as he pulled feeling back into his body. "I would say that I have got all the rest I will get."  
  
"Good, then we must leave straight away. Time is of the essence and I know that the sooner we get there, the sooner I can fix the problem. But I will need help…" She sighed, turning towards the door. "There is much work to be done, I hope that I have the strength to do it."  
  
***  
  
Nagi broke off the freeway, taking a side road that cut into the deep suburbs of the city. It was a tight spot of housing of where she lived. Apartment buildings stood cluttered and tall in rows across lines and lines of street ways.  
  
Her bike gracefully traversed a corner into a back route near the garages in which she kept her vehicle. She stopped with a slight screech of tire against concrete and killed the engine, climbing off with a tired sigh. She shook her hair out from her helmet as she removed it, waves of beautiful light hair caressing her face. Hanging her helmet on one of the handlebars, she directed the bike along the side alley, walking carefully with the heavy machine.  
  
She arrived at her own garage and unlocked the steel door, carefully slipping the bike inside and propping it against the wall.  
  
"Night, baby," she said to her little red vehicle and left, slamming down the garage door.  
  
It was just as she was locking the door when she heard a strange, metallic crash just beyond a corner, going into the upper tier basketball court that was situated just behind her apartment building. She couldn't see anything yet and decided to see what was going on.  
  
She followed the corner around and walked the path, sided by a criss-cross metal fence. She finally came to the single gate that led to the basketball court and stood in the open entranceway peering in on the scene before her.  
  
A group of men, tall, broad and rough around the edges were giving a lone man a hard time. The lone man was a lot cleaner looking then the rest of them and had wonderful framing silver hair that touched against a pallid, emotionless face. His long, red trenchcoat swayed in the wind, the three flaps making a ruffling noise. He was like something out a surreal world and Nagi found herself curious about him. There was just something different about him. She listened in to the shouting that was going on between them.  
  
"You asshole!" A man at the front of his pack roared in a crackling voice. His huge, overblown frame overshadowed the gaudy man before him. "You had no right to treat my brothers like you did!"  
  
"They threatened me, so I broke them," the silver haired man said, a slight hint of humour in his voice. "I am allowed to drink where I want, walk I want to walk… I need not of your permission."  
  
The leader's eye twitched. "No… you're just a fungus that needs killing! I know what you are and you're not welcome here, or anyplace else where the decent, HUMAN people are!"  
  
Nagi wanted to interject but was suddenly stopped by the quick outburst of the silver haired man.  
  
"Then I shall welcome myself and my kind to the human world…" He'd moved light lightening towards the surprised back, his arm cutting towards them knifelike, slashing the group in two as they dodged or were thrown back by the strike.  
  
Nagi froze on the spot, deciding whether she should stop it or not. She merely watched as the lone man cleaned the clocks of nearly all the men in the group. In a way, she was all for him teaching them a little respect, but something nagged her, brewing from the back of her mind, that this was wrong. She suddenly felt like she was having déjà vu. Her dreams had felt so similar to this.  
  
Things started to get a little out of hand with the fight.  
  
The relentless lone figure was reducing the men to a pile of wreaked, bloody flesh mounds, not even caring as bones cracked, popped and snapped when he touch limb to limb between them.  
  
It was finally down to the leader of the group and the single man. The former looked horrified at his writhing, half-dead companions.  
  
"You… you monster, I'm going to smash your pretty little face in for this," he said, charging like a wild maniac at his foe.  
  
"You can but try," the silver haired man whispered. He intercepted the incoming man, his grip crushing the punched hand tightly. His long fingers pressed hard around the wrist and easily crushed it. The satisfaction of hearing his challenger's scream was music to his ears. He was ready to strike a blow to his neck when a foot connected with his back. It had been surprising, as he'd been sure all of the man's compatriots had been put down. His hand released the hold on the leader's wrist and he fell down, washed over with agony. The lone man turned to see Nagi in fighting stance before him. She'd made her decision.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill these men brutally." Her eyes narrowed on his uncaring face. "I stand for Zoanthrope justice, but this is absurd that she take such remorseless actions."  
  
"You're a foolish woman. You know nothing about justice," he said, his voice smooth and emotionless. "I'll teach you for being so insolent."  
  
It was then a flash before her eyes. The hint of the dream. The beginning of her fight alone…  
  
She barely dodged his incoming punch as her opened up a flurry of combos, using great swift skills to try and inflict serious injuries on her. His fast leg combos were hard to avoid but Nagi had enough fight training from past experiences to keening dodge most of his moves, the wind behind the attacks alone nearly causing her to falter.  
  
After finishing a long kicking combo, he spun and landed, emitting a high battle cry. It left him open to a swift punch from Nagi, who thrust herself forward at him.  
  
"IYAH!" She cried, the punch making him step back, head jolted back.  
  
There was a pause, before laughter suddenly picked up from his lips. Nagi was surprised greatly - that kind of punch would have usually caused a lot of pain, but to this man, it had been nothing. She cringed and stepped back herself.   
  
"Is that your best shot, woman?" He asked mockingly. "If it is, you are truly outmatched."  
  
Nagi frowned deeply. "You're a little overconfident, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh, I have reason to be," he said, his smile frightening before her eyes. "Because my dear, I have the power to destroy you."  
  
Not wasting anymore time on his babble, Nagi struck out with a double kick, the first one striking him back a step, but the second was blocked.  
  
He merely laughed, gathering power around his sleek body.  
  
Nagi could feel it, and could see distinctly a light begin to grow over his skin. Her eyes widened in shock, listening in dismay as he roared out, his voice deepening dramatically as his figure changed in a powerful explosion, forcing her to step away from the powerful energy that encircled him.  
  
Where he'd been standing was now a creature from any person's nightmare. It's plated skin ran across an insect like body, donned with bladed arms and legs and long antennas. Its face was curved and blank - its fanged mouth the most noticeable feature. Through its glass like eyes, it stared at her with the intention of death.  
  
"What are you?" Nagi muttered under her breath. He was like no Zoanthrope she'd ever seen.  
  
Her distraction of this change left her open to his brutal attack. A swift charge from his, one arm blade striking out and the battle was soon over. The spiked knife edge limb punctured her torso, cutting straight through flesh, muscle and bone, and making an exit would out her back.  
  
Nagi barely made a sound, her voice lost in shock. He had her there, pierced against his weapon, unable to do anything to fight back for her slowly depleting life. It's growling laughter filled her ears as she gagged, blood beginning to spill down the edges of her mouth. The coppery taste filled her mouth, breaths unable to fill her lungs as she felt it clogging in the back of her throat.  
  
'No…' Her mind reeled, her body crying to the agony, shaking in trauma to the inflicted injury.  
  
Uncaring, the white creature tossed her away, her body striking against the grid fence, blood spraying around her. Her body collapsed down to the ground, nearly completely limp.  
  
She could feel the warm blood pooling under her, the smell of it filling her nose. She managed to tilt her head to the side to look at this creature, which had no further interest in her, but instead finished of the men it had started with. It was hard to listen to the blood curdling screams of the men as one by one they were massacred. After it had finished, it looked somewhat proud over it's handy work, then looking vaguely over Nagi. Then, without a word or a grunt, it left. Disappeared into the shadows without looking back.  
  
Nagi hadn't been finished off, merely left to die.  
  
She just couldn't believe it. In all her life, she'd never envisioned that she would die like this, wounded with nobody to help her.  
  
'I don't want to die…' A little part of her whispered, afraid of the impending.  
  
"No, you're not going to die…"  
  
Nagi blinked, her blurring vision trying to search for whomever spoke to her. But nobody was there. It was then she realised the voice had been inside her head.  
  
"Nagi, you had foreseen the danger and bravely accepted fate to challenge the evil. Very few opt to face danger head on…"  
  
"Who are you?" She asked weakly, coughing blood up beside her.  
  
"Mankind calls me 'Gaia'. And I am now in need of your help…" The voice said softly.  
  
Nagi was confused, trying to hang on to what was left of her life as the mysterious voice calling itself 'Gaia' continued.  
  
"Though-out time, life forms on this planet have evolved and prospered under my careful watch. It is my duty as the essence of the planet to decide the fate of life that exists here. Some species are unable to evolve even if they'd existed for what seems an eternity. It is my duty to influence, with my self-balancing power, the fate of any such species. There once were life forms here, just like that creature you faced, but they through my natural selection were removed from this planet. They were 'The Unborn'. Their existence now is in a different plain and they are a thriving evil race, wishing harm to this peaceful planet. 'The Unborn' has been contained, but that Zoanthrope… 'The White Zoanthrope' of 'The Unborn' runs free on this planet and is a threat to all life here. I need you to destroy it."  
  
"I was so easily defeated… I'm dying," Nagi whispered, her vision beginning to go black.  
  
"I am 'Gaia', the essence of life. I shall prevent your death. With my powers, I will bid you a second chance. But it comes at a price of your humanity. Your human body is unstable and weak, and for you to truly survive and benefit from my power, I must change you. The next evolution that had occurred in some humans is the stage of Zoanthrope. With triggering this and suiting it to a formidable need, you shall truly be able to match 'The White Zoanthrope' and any other 'Unborn'."  
  
"I… I don't understand…"  
  
"Your potential gene for the Zoanthrope evolution is powerful, and luckily, 'The White Zoanthrope' left an imprint that I can use to copy into my evolved weapon of 'The Unborn'. The Spurious…"  
  
Nagi couldn't even protest, barely having time to truly take in what was being said to her. It was suddenly a burst of red light filling her, blinding her and she was screaming, everything fading out, the only thing left was the voice of Gaia.  
  
"Nagi, a give you these evolved powers. The powers of my weapon the Spurious are a great evolved match of 'The Unborn'. I entrust you great wisdom and strength. Live and stand for freedom, Nagi. Protect this planet…"  
  
Soon that voice faded out with an echo and Nagi lay in darkness, listening to own distant breaths and her heartbeat picking up stronger. Everything was suddenly becoming much clearer and she soon realised she could see again, lying there on the concrete of the basketball court. There was no pain.  
  
She sat up without a problem, seeing she was covered in blood, but there was no trace of injury.  
  
She could feel it run through her. A spark of power that drifted around inside of her, making her entire form shudder.  
  
Her hands hugged around her knees, confused and jittery.  
  
'I'm alive…' She thought. 'And no longer human…'  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: And so begins Nagi's life as 'The Spurious'. Her journey to save humanity begins here. Find out soon what will happen to her and the people around her. (Many characters will be introduced along the way.) 


	2. Chapter 2: Terror Rising

Story of the Spurious  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is copyright to Hudson Soft. The use of the characters and depicted storyline are purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way is this story being produced to make money. I do however own my outlined idea and characters or plot idea that don't appear in the Bloody Roar series. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 2: Terror Rising  
  
It took mere days for the once peaceful nations to suddenly come crashing down due to the unexplainable violence that broke out through the Zoanthrope populous. But this was one of many happenings as of recent. Earthquakes struck the planet, even in places that were never usually prone and devastating natural disasters were cropping up nation wide, threatening to tear all life to shreds.  
  
The world had plunged into an inconceivable darkness. Some tried to govern their lives on past this dilemma, to become accustomed to it instead of cowering in the shadows. Life though disturbed, had to go on. But place after place, city after city, was soon struck with some form of dark occurrence. It was only a matter of time before everyone was yielding to the pressures of this wave of terror.  
  
The few Zoanthropes that weren't affected were trying to do their best to help the frightened humans, but yet again, it seemed that a hateful war was brimming up because of the mysterious wave of violence. It seemed however hard the Zoanthropes tried, the humans still wouldn't be all that accepting of them - and this was just another nail in the board to them.  
  
It had been just in the last day that many areas of Japan had suddenly come under problems of the violence and the all newscasts across the country were in a frenzy of mistrust and anxiety.  
  
Nagi had been keeping up with the most recent reports, and the one that very night had not been promising. The violence was getting too close to home.  
  
'I can't get trapped within the crossfire. I don't want to be affected by this as well,' she thought as she clicked off the TV. Now know that her situation had changed since her encounter with 'Gaia', she feared she'd be dragged down into the violence if she stuck around. The 'White Zoanthrope' had a lot to answer for in her books.  
  
'It's one of the reasons everyone is going so crazy. It's a trigger for this violence, and I have to stop it,' she told herself, deciding it was finally time to begin her search.  
  
It taken her days since the incident to contemplate and let sink in, what had happened to her. She still had a lot to get used to, or fully understand what she was beyond this human face, but right now, people needed her and the 'Unborn' creature running around could easily kill again.  
  
She stared at her laundry basket, seeing her blue leather jacket and skirt combination caked with blood from the other day. It hardened her resolve. She'd never be taken by surprise again.  
  
Ditching her nightwear, she hunted out her black jacket and skirt combo, near enough the same style she'd worn the other day, a white boob tube and her long brown strapped boots. She felt comfortable in the outfit, though it wouldn't do much to keep her warm against the unforgiving night air. For a fact, she didn't really care - it always toughened her up for a fight that maybe waiting.  
  
She strapped on a pair of studded black gloves, flexing her fingers until she felt they were snug fitting, then gathered some clothes and belongs into a backpack. Nagi didn't truly know how long she'd be gone for, nor did she know if she'd ever be coming back, but she needed to be prepared. She took all the money she could find around the apartment, knowing she'd need some finance behind her.  
  
Packed up and ready to go, she sighed and looked at her apartment for maybe the last time before exiting, locking the door with a hollow click.  
  
***  
  
"Cruel, harsh world, oh how you greet me," Nagi muttered, strolling the maze of the back streets. By all accounts, she was going on these new instincts of hers, that she could feel within her being. It was telling her what to follow on this trail after the 'White Zoanthrope'.  
  
She'd walked quite a distance in such a short amount of time. Since she knew quite well about all the little nooks and crannies of her neighbourhood, she was able to stay away from the main streets and take a much shorter journey to where she'd finally ended up.  
  
At the underpass which lead onwards to the lower level of the subway station. She hadn't decided yet whether she wanted to board the train or not, in case anything should befall while she was on it. It seemed the safer option just to walk… wherever she was going.  
  
"Damn everything for being so complicated," she muttered to herself, following a path to climb to a small extension that looked over past the train line into the suburbs. Maybe it would give her an idea to which direction she should go next?  
  
She hopped up over the graffiti-covered wall and walked the length of the squared mass, giving a long, drawn out sigh as she scanned the area. Sirens and horns blared in the distance - and the sound of nightlife, voices and faint music, drifting in from so far away. In this spot, it was quiet, besides the rustling of litter and the creaking of a chain threatening to drop a signboard. All in all, peaceful. Though, it just didn't feel right.  
  
'You ask for quiet and then when you get it, you want to scream for some noise,' she thought bitterly.  
  
A horn blared and she jumped.   
  
A train went by, flickering bouts of light from its windows - the perpetrator of the noise. She exhaled, cursing herself for being so nervous. But the tension that had suddenly run through her being, didn't set, as it became apparently clear that she was no longer alone.  
  
The flickering lights had bounced off his being, causing large shadows to snap angrily off her body. Nagi turned slowly to look to a small ledge on the opposing building, to make eye contact with this man.  
  
He said nothing, just stared at her with intrigue, his gloved hand stroking under his chin, barely able to cover the small smile forming. Nagi turned full on to face him, eyes narrowing on such a cocky face. It had her insides ringing alarm bells against him, with the fact he didn't have the demeanour of friendly intentions.  
  
His mop of silver hair was spiked up from his face, though they seemed to droop with a mask of softness. The hair was kept away from his piercing brown eyes as he watched her stand before him, every twitch and slight movement easily caught.  
  
He chuckled to himself, coming to jump from his perch, covering the large gap easily to land metres away from her.  
  
This teenage punk didn't impress Nagi one bit. His bare, tattooed upper frame and loose slacked bottoms had her picture him more of a senseless fool then anything.  
  
He tilted his head to the side, looking at her with a half smile. "Puny creature…"  
  
Nagi raised an eyebrow, but didn't let herself be baited by mere words.  
  
"This isn't a place for little girls to be hanging around. Run on home before things get way over your head." His warning didn't sit well with her. For a fact, she didn't take lightly to his chauvinist attitude. Surprising to him, she covered the distance between them, face still as blank as ever.  
  
"Got something to prove?" She asked lowly. "If not, step aside, I don't have time for games."  
  
She was ready to push past his shoulder, but his hand came up against her as a hard barrier. His eyes locked to hers firmly.  
  
"I've not had a good challenge in days," he said, his gloved hand pressing itself tight to her shoulder. His strength was quite incredible from what she could feel. "I'm well beyond games, especially when there are so many people out there needing to be set straight. And if you're just some weakling, you can walk away now, and carry that on your shoulders until the very end."  
  
She pushed him back, stepping away until she felt she was in a more compromising position.  
  
"Well, if you want to fight, I promise you, I won't give up so easily," she accepted angrily. Her bag came to rest just to the side of her as she took up a spread fighting stance, one hand tucked to her chest, the other out balanced before her. It was time to see just what 'Gaia' had bestowed upon her.  
  
He chuckled sardonically. "Alright then, the challenge is set." He took up his own stance, feet spread into a comfortable position. "And when I defeat you, the name Reiji will haunt you for the rest of your days."   
  
'Reiji, eh…' The name seemed familiar, though she didn't casually recall it. And his face… something about it jogged something at the back of her mind. What could it have been? It didn't exactly feel like a memory of her own.  
  
'Gaia… the knowledge…' And it all seemed to flood to her, the realisation of who he was.  
  
Reiji… a Zoanthrope in line to be guardian over the seal of the 'Gaia' Dragon, but he was influenced by the lust power and the love of fight and he turn coat and left, becoming a wanderer, always wanting to better himself. He was under the alias 'The Black Shadow'… that name had graced the news as well, linked as the name of a notorious back street brawler.  
  
She knew exactly who she was up against know and her face firmed, hand to her chest clenching.  
  
"I guess I have to do it," she muttered to herself.  
  
He smiled as her pose became more aggressive and beckoned her with his hand.  
  
"Come on."  
  
'He wants me to attack first? Well, okay…'  
  
Nagi smirked, barely letting him blink before she leapt at him with a reverse foot to the chest.  
  
He hissed, falling backwards onto the smooth stone, suddenly staring at the starry sky instead of her.  
  
Nagi went back into stance, waiting for him to stand again, in which he did, taking his sweet time about it. All the while, she noticed he was smiling, which inwardly made her scowl.  
  
Reiji brushed himself off, and turned to her with amused eyes. "You're pretty strong, for a girl…" He laughed, something that came out short, high and mocking of her. "But that was just one kick. You want me to show you real strength?"  
  
"Go on then," Nagi spat, undeterred.  
  
"Alright then. I won't hold back."  
  
He was an artist on his feet as the silver-haired stranger covered the distance in a blaze of cutting kicks, whistling through the air with the ferocity of a knife's edge. She could only dodge so many; trying her best to tackle against his lightning speed, before she was slammed in the chest by a powerful axe kick that had countered her in a low position.  
  
The wind left her lungs and she was forced backwards, suddenly lurching as her footing went straight off the ledge. Having to think fast, her lost foot pushed against the edge of the wall and she launched herself backwards in a somersault down to the pass below, landing in a half crouch.  
  
'Close…'   
  
She made an inaudible sound as she looked up to see the incoming attack. She back hopped from her position, falling unceremoniously on her rear as she watched Reiji dig his heal straight into the spot she'd occupied before.  
  
She placed her hand to the ground as she came up at him as he charged into a kick. In her position, she performed a cartwheel like stance, sending two kicks at his midriff. He had stopped by now, seeing this method and backed into a block.  
  
Having expected this, she twisted around for an overhead attack, jumping to plant her left foot over his head, emitting a high pitched battle cry. He was kissing the ground in seconds.  
  
Nagi sighed, wanting to step back out of the way, but his hand snapped around her ankle, locking it in his hand. His grazed face came up, looking rather sour to say the least. He gave himself the leverage and put his opponent off balance by lifting her leg. Nagi tried to pull away, but he'd got her in a hold. She nearly fell when he released her, now instead, using her as a hurdle and planting his foot hard into her back.  
  
He came to land gracefully yards away as Nagi hit the ground with a groan.   
  
Touching his sore cheek, he growled to himself, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"You filth…" He derided.  
  
Nagi had to blink a few times to get her baring, sitting up and shaking her head. It was then a sharp pain creased through her back and she leaned back down on her forearm, gritting her teeth.  
  
'Ow, that hurt…'   
  
"Get up already! I'm not finished with you," he snapped at her impatiently. "Don't tell me that's all you've got!"  
  
"Oh, this isn't over," she assured, the pain starting to fade as she self righted herself. Her deep brown eyes once again locked with his as they each waited for the other to move.  
  
The wind rustled paper across the battleground, the only sound that emanated, besides the near silent breathing of the two fighters. Nagi slowly ran a hand over her hair, pulling it away from her face. Reiji just stood there, hands clenching and relaxing.  
  
Nagi didn't move from her position. No matter what, she wasn't going to be the one to attack first, though she could see in Reiji's eyes, he wanted her to come at him.  
  
'I'm not that stupid,' she thought, keeping her face as blank as she could.  
  
After a minute, Reiji had grown impatient and yelled out a loud curse and pounced at her in a bout of speed. His fist pounded straight into her stomach, and Nagi hunched over instantly. She struggled to gather a breath as she thwarted his attempted to kick her in the back of the head. On grabbing his ankle, she pushed him backwards.  
  
Reiji twisted over gracefully, landing on his feet. Growling, he put his strength behind a punch, which was quickly intercepted by Nagi with the lock of her hands around the arm.   
  
It had stopped just inches from her face.   
  
He just snorted and managed to pull her weight to him, turning to swing her over.  
  
Relying mostly on her swiftness then strength, she managed to convert her fall into a side flip, not releasing her grip. She used his arm to pull up her weight, jumping up to wrap her legs around his neck, relinquishing the hold.  
  
"Ah! What?" Reiji stumbled back with her weight, but he managed to stay on his feet. Though, that wasn't for much longer, as she twisted, using his imbalance to her advantage.  
  
He was lifted up backwards, suddenly being pushed down with her weight, and crushed by her entwined legs. She kicked herself away from him and stood, this time taking the caution to walk a good distance backwards so he wouldn't grab her again.  
  
"Stay down," she warned, a hand coming to rest on her tender stomach.  
  
Reiji was lifting himself up, shaking slightly. He was truly disbelieving of the skill she'd shown.  
  
"No… I won't give up…" His angry stare locked on her face, and she could distinctly see the irises of his eyes bleed out, engulfing the brown and white until they were just two midnight black orbs. "You won't defeat me!"  
  
He yelled, his voice screeching beyond anything human. Nagi watched with shock and yet fascination as he began to change before her.   
  
Black feathers began to form over his skin, covering the pale colour with complete black. His face reshaped itself, his mouth elongating into a hard-formed beak, with the rest melting to become part of the rounded shape engulfed with feathers. His frame filled out into a much more bulked build, and his height was elevated with the formed talon feet that clicked loudly against the concrete. Finally, two black wings burst in a mount of feathers from his back, flapping in content of their release, elevating him slightly from the ground.  
  
With his transformation complete, the crow Zoanthrope screeched out a battle ready caw and focused back on Nagi, who stayed a good distance away.  
  
"This isn't good," she muttered, suddenly feeling rather nervous. She remembered how she'd nearly died because of being attacked by a Zoanthrope. But… wasn't she one too now?  
  
Having been distracted by thought, Reiji was taking the opportunity to dive at her. She didn't even have time to evade as his large talon wrapped around her shoulder, each pointed claw digging into exposed skin. She cried out, unable to pull away, forced to be held up right by the sharp talon.  
  
He cawed loudly and tucked his foot under backwards and released her, flinging the young woman up into the air. She was turned upside down, gasping. Her head was spinning like crazy as the dark objects circuitously twisted around in gloomy shapes. Her hearing had gone straight out the window, the whistling of the wind sucking all the sound out of her head.  
  
The ground made a nice bruise on her back as she finally hit down. She was too winded to cry out again.  
  
She could hear the flapping of wings getting closer and closer, his next pending attack ready to strike at her. But she wasn't willing to just lay there and take. With what she had left, she rolled up on her side and clambered to her feet, her body protesting greatly with the stinging caused from her fall. Fist gripped tightly into a ball, she pulled back and sprung at the incoming Reiji.  
  
"Just for you," she hissed as she smashed him straight to his head with a satisfying crack.  
  
He cried out in a high screech and flapped maniacally, backing off.  
  
'I need that power…' She thought, thinking about that new piece of herself. 'I need it so badly…'  
  
Collapsing to her knees, she held her hands to her chest, breaths heavy in her lungs. She closed her eyes tightly, digging deep within herself to see if she could find that power she needed.  
  
At first, there was nothing, just the pain that racked her back and threatened to make her collapse, but then, a tiny spark. She focused on that spark, her rage building to form power, forcing it to fire up. It crackled within her being, flaring all her senses to life. She gasped loudly, feeling an electricity surge over her body. Her eyes snapped open, and she watched as flickers of red lightning began to snake up her form in a mystical dance, tickling the skin.  
  
Reiji was even frozen; his beady eyes watched as the electrical force that coursed her body began to take effect, and she began to change herself.  
  
Red armour-like plating began to form in pieces across her body, leaving some skin, to show, but even that had toughened. The red plated skin covered both of her legs, reforming her feet into a hardened shell boot shape - one of her actual boots gave way to the strain of this new accommodation. The plating continued to travel across her form, completely covering her arms, right down to her fingers, which formed into plated claws. Though, on her right arm, a new shape began to form on top the forearm. It unfolded itself into a long sword-like limb. The plates came up to her neck and stopped to singularly cover her right cheek, the rest staying the same. Even her hair had changed colour, once auburn, and now a deep, crimson red, to match the rest of her.  
  
A shaky echoing gasp escaped her lips and she came from her knees to stand, looking quite intrigued to her new form, though she couldn't really see herself fully at that moment. She looked back at Reiji, who just hovered there cautiously. Her eyes narrowed - both now with cat like irises, though one eye was still dark brown, but the other was a deadly red.  
  
Reiji cawed and went in for the same kind of attack as he'd done before, lifting out his talon foot to grab at her. But this time, she brought her right plated arm up, the large sword like limb playing as a large barrier. He couldn't get his foot to lock a good grip around the toughened shell. He trilled in frustration. Nagi merely smiled and locked her left hand around his ankle, gripping tight, her fingers ready to crush it.  
  
He squawked in agony, trying to pull out of her grip before she could rip his foot off. Instead through, she lifted him up and over her head and slammed him against the concrete floor.  
  
He quickly rolled away from her as she jumped over him, driving down the stabbing weapon, which dug into the ground where he'd been. She just pulled it out without complaint.  
  
Reiji spread his wings and lifted him up, his sore ankle off the ground. At the same time, both Zoanthropes dived for each other, locking hands, trying to push the other down. At first, it seemed to be Nagi straining against his power, but it soon became obvious that Reiji was the one struggling to keep her from overpowering him. Pushing against the hold, Nagi caused him to falter backwards and she let go, using her hand to vault his shoulder so she'd be positioned behind him.  
  
He wasn't fast enough to turn as she swung her large knife limb around and cut straight up his back, also slicing away a horde of feathers off one of his wings. He screeched and hit the ground forcefully, de-transforming back to his human self with a bloody line along on his back.  
  
He gasped for air, the pain sharp as he tried to rise. He couldn't understand - there was no way he could lose. He managed to get to one knee and turned around, just in time to meet Nagi's snapping foot, whipping under his chin. The force behind it threw him backwards into the line trash cans lined up against the opposite wall. After that last attack, he was losing strength, his vision becoming dotted. He didn't rise again.  
  
Nagi couldn't help but chuckle, flicking up her long blade limb, placing her lips against it as Reiji's blood trickled down from the edge. The taste was wild to her senses.  
  
"More…" She cooed lovingly to her weapon, losing herself momentarily to the senses of 'The Spurious'.  
  
Suddenly realising that her insides were lusting for more blood; she froze in her actions and gagged, bringing her arm away from her, staring at the deadly blade in alarm.  
  
"No… I won't be infected by the violence," her deepened voice drawled, shaking her head in sorrow. She turned to cast a sympathetic glance at Reiji and ran back towards the ledge, taking a swift bound that lifted her up onto the top.  
  
She went to retrieve her bag, dropping before it and unzipping the top. She managed to fold the weapon to rest against her shoulder; to free both of her hands as she scoured through her belongs, finally coming to a very small packed vanity case. She wasn't the kind for make up, but she kept it for the little things, like a mirror, which she pulled out, finally coming to stare at her own face. She blinked, wanting to believe it wasn't real, but the shrouding red hair and the eye were something she could never pretend. She dropped the mirror back into her bag, a sigh shuddering through her lips.  
  
She let out a cry, wishing for this form to disappear, and in a quick wash of red light, it all seemed to fade away, retreating back into her body, revealing the human girl that had always existed before.  
  
Her clothes were a tattered mess and she would have to find a concealed spot to change them. Taking her leave, she continued on, traversing the gap skilfully, realising the pain she had felt before was dulling now because of her Zoanthrope abilities. Nagi followed around the ledge that Reiji had been on before and took off as quickly as she could.  
  
Reiji lay groaning in the pile of trash, noticing he was now alone, but not really caring since he was in pain.  
  
From the shadows, two small eyes watched him keenly, but soon lost interest, the little form taking off after Nagi's direction, coming to the ledge she'd disappeared around. The small form sniffed at the air, and barked lightly, listening to itself echo away into the night.  
  
The tiny little grey fox shook its head and followed the ledge in pursuit of Nagi.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Nagi's been through her first transformation and defeated Reiji in the process. And the little grey fox has more to do with it later. More characters to be introduced through the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Sport

Story of the Spurious  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is copyright to Hudson Soft. The use of the characters and depicted storyline are purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way is this story being produced to make money. I do however own my outlined idea and characters or plot idea that don't appear in the Bloody Roar series. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 3: Blood Sport  
  
Fires smouldered by the roadside, with the heated crackling and smell of burnt rubber and plastic filling the night air like a sadistic perfume.  
  
Yugo Ohgami was horrified by the devastation that had taken over the small neighbourhood before him. It was as if hell swept a callous hand and dismembered just another small part of the Earth falling into chaos.   
  
Nobody was around now to give him answers, all having fled for cover long ago. But he already knew that the violence had taken over and struck this usually peaceful area.  
  
With hands dug into his pockets, his eyes trailed the smoky district, almost a little unsure of what he was meant to do to make this all right again. Yugo wasn't in this little area for nothing - in fact, he was risking himself by going out there into unsettled territory. He was there searching for a friend.  
  
Nagi to be precise.  
  
Having eavesdropped over police radio from an abandoned squad car up town, he'd discovered that the area had been hit by a wave of violence and destruction, leaving nothing but damaged properties and injured people. Though the latter didn't seem to be the case (All injured or not had headed for safer accommodation).  
  
With so many obstructions and fires burning in his path, Yugo had taken a longer detour to Nagi's apartment.  
  
When he'd got there, his hope had faded. The door was locked and he couldn't hear her inside. The rest of the apartment building was in ruins - her home had been lucky to escape the ransacking.  
  
He did however pick up a trail of her scent. Yugo was determined to find her and see if she was all right. The others would be fine for a while in their hiding place while he was looking out for a friend. Yugo had promised Nagi's cousin that he would find her.  
  
The scent was strong as she had only recently left, and it seemed willingly and not forced. Though, he wouldn't have been able to tell if she'd been running for her life or simply going out for a walk to get a bottle of milk. He had been tempted to wait at her apartment for a bit, but even he, admittedly quite dim sometimes, knew that she wouldn't have just gone out for milk or whatever, with the intent to comeback. Besides, where would she have shopped? Shops were closed - everyone was in hiding.   
  
Stupid assumption.   
  
She probably had gone out with other intentions, unaware that her home was now the only survivor in the middle of a war zone.  
  
To be honest, Yugo didn't know where he was going. He was just singularly following Nagi's fresh scent. From the looks of it, she'd by passed the main streets altogether - following the back passages that fabricated a much safer route away from the populated areas.  
  
Before long, he was crossing through a dank tunnel that led under the subway route. The desolate area was nothing more then the back alley for the buildings that face the open section of subway line, that lead to the station that went deep into the ground.  
  
He stared along the way thoughtfully, looking up to the track, until he heard a groan - a very pained one at that.  
  
Yugo found himself rushing to investigate.  
  
In an open yard beside the tunnel, a man was trying to gather himself, pushing away the trashcans that were practically on top of him. Yugo was about to ask him if he was okay, until he stopped, a scent filling his nostrils. It made him look down sharply, and he moved his foot aside to reveal some torn, black leather, most likely from a jacket.  
  
He leant down to pick it up inquisitively, bringing the piece to sniff. His eyes widened.  
  
This was definitely a part of one of Nagi's jackets. It smelt strongly of her.  
  
Now Yugo was worried, and he turned his attention definitely on this man amongst the trash. He knew he had something to do with pieces of Nagi's clothes about the ground.  
  
The silver haired man only managed to get to one knee, and that was with the help of the wall. His back was killing him to no end. The slash mark had finally started to clot, but it was as agonising as ever with every suddenly jolt pulling torn skin and twitchy muscles that seemed beyond his own control. He wasn't in the right mood to greet a second stranger that night, catchy eyes with Yugo, whom was standing over him now.  
  
"What do you want?" Reiji hissed, trying not to sound too pained.  
  
Yugo presented the piece of leather in front of his face. "I'm looking for my friend. She's been here recently, I can tell. This is a part of her jacket."  
  
"Pfft, could be anyone's jacket," Reiji brushed off, trying to get up and keep Yugo in his sights at the same time. But in his staggering, weakened condition, it was a tough job.  
  
The wolf's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, it could be anyone's…" He couldn't help giving the younger man a mocking sneer. "… But it's not. It's my friend, Nagi's. And it's pretty ironic that I can smell her all over you… besides that of shit and garbage."  
  
Reiji wouldn't let himself be intimidated with Yugo closing the distance, instead, he managed to stand himself up on two feet, keeping his stature stiff, to see if he could just physically warn him off.  
  
"Watch what you say, asshole," the crow Zoanthrope shot back lowly. "You want to know so badly if there was a girl here; your friend perhaps! Well, yeah, there was a girl, but she ain't here no more."  
  
Yugo's hand was around Reiji's neck, without even thinking. "WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
Reiji choked, lurching backwards, crying out in a strained hiss as the wound on his back creased over with a sharp stab. One of his knees buckled and he was falling, only Yugo keeping him up. It was then the wolf Zoanthrope noticed the long, torn wound the stranger's back.  
  
'What the hell?' Was his first reaction. 'How could Nagi have done that, if she did?'  
  
"G'ah…" Reiji's voice seeped into a groan. "Don't give a guy a chance, do you?"  
  
"Just tell me what the hell went on here and what happened to the girl," Yugo said, trying not to lose anymore of his patience.  
  
"Let me breathe then…" Reiji growled and was practically flat on his face in a second as Yugo released him. He managed to painfully kneel up again, not taking angry eyes off of the other man. "Well, a girl walked onto my turf - long hair, a bit messy, auburn coloured, a little bit too ginger for a Japanese girl." He paused, starting to smirk. "Your 'friend' fit that description?"  
  
Yugo let it slip that Reiji was making an insinuation. "Yeah. So, why you all beat up?"  
  
"I challenged her. Not such a bad fighter, but I was beating her down and then she…" Reiji hissed against the pain, the memory of it making his wound ache. "… Turned into the weirdest Zoanthrope I've ever seen… had this huge blade like arm and she slashed me up good."  
  
"Zoanthrope?" Yugo was stunned to silence. 'But Nagi isn't a Zoanthrope…'  
  
"Yeah, am I talking in rhymes here?" Reiji baited.  
  
Yugo ignored him, looking at the piece of jacket in his hand. "But… this doesn't make sense. She's… there's no way it can be…"  
  
"Got the wrong girl?"  
  
Yugo couldn't deny it smelt of Nagi's scent, but maybe there was another girl? No, there couldn't be, he'd have smelt someone else's scent too. Damn his confused wolf senses.  
  
But if it was Nagi, what had happened to her?  
  
"Grr, my freaking back…" Reiji lamented, breaking Yugo from thought.  
  
The wolf Zoanthrope softened. "Look, you need medical attention, maybe I could…"  
  
"Ah, just push off! I don't need your help! I'll heal it fine! Just get out of here!" Reiji turned away. "Go on! Get lost! I don't need you hanging about with your girlie worrying."  
  
"Whatever. Do what you want." Yugo didn't argue and turned away, sniffing the air. According to his senses, she'd gone off west, but even then he was unsure. The scent was a little distorted… different maybe.  
  
He confusedly left Reiji crawling across the concrete, trying to work out in his head what had happened to Nagi.  
  
***  
  
She was dressed a bit more respectable with a button up shirt over her tattered skirt. She'd ditched the remains of her jacket and top in a trash can some time back and had opted to wearing some flat shoes, so not to ruin anymore of her good boots in case she'd need to call for her change again…  
  
… Or it come without warning.  
  
She had to admit she was tired out. That pointless battle had given her a few sores she wanted to nurse comfortably and decided with many ifs and buts that it maybe wise to settle down somewhere for the night. There were a few, small public houses still open with rooms to spare close by even against the violence.  
  
A little more brave or a little more stupid then the rest of the uncertain nation; but then again, not all the places were taken under by the violence just yet - places seen as the safe lands, waiting for the inevitable violence to suddenly appear without warning.  
  
Nagi cursed inwardly. She didn't want to think of the violence.  
  
"No more fighting for a while," she whispered to herself. After the little lapse in her moral senses to 'The Spurious' power, she didn't want to let herself get dragged down.  
  
Coming to the end of the small turn off she'd taken, she found herself next to a small bar come bed-sit. Not too up market, but she wasn't exactly picky - it was better then going home. Would have been pointless leaving in the first place.  
  
Entering the smoky, dark atmosphere, she was satisfied to blend in well within the masses. It was packed, with people wishing to hide out for the time being and enjoy what little pleasure they could hold onto. A group crowded a dingy pool table, others cramped at a talk point around an ageing jukebox and the whole length of the bar besides a few odd stools was lined with locals drowning their sorrows.  
  
Nagi managed to nab the seat right on the corner of the bar, looking a tad out of place against the bulking forms along the line. She got a few interested stares, not only for her being a little lady, but for the fact that her skirt was tattered on one side enough to show panty and her shirt wasn't exactly done up properly. Her first impression wasn't going to be the best one.  
  
The bar tender didn't seem to care much, a plain expression on his western features, standing out against the eastern crowd.  
  
"What can I get you?" He fluently spoke in Japanese, though his thick accent didn't do the words any justice.  
  
"You got any free rooms for the night?" She asked, trying to be polite, but shouting above a heavy crowd made her just sound grumpy.  
  
"Yeah, we've got one, but you'd have to have a good bit of money to rent it," he said bluntly. "With all the violence going on, I'm not putting up any cheap troublemakers."  
  
"I assure you, I can pay," Nagi said, producing some cash at hand.  
  
The bar tender took the wad she afforded, counted the amount and nodded, putting a hand under the bar to find a key. "Room 5 on the 2nd floor. You can't miss it." He tossed her the little metallic item.   
  
She caught them and nodded, following her way to a side door that opened out into the stairwell that climbed to the array of rooms.  
  
Swiftly taking the two sets of stairs, she came to the assigned room. Upon opening, she was a little bit more satisfied then she thought she would be. Nice and tidy, not too shabby either - could have been better with there being worn carpet and wallpaper in need of changing. All she needed to do was sleep there, not risking her life outside for the night.  
  
Dumping her bag, she tidied her appearance. Properly buttoned her shirt to cover up and ditched the skirt for a pair of dark hot pants. A bit more respectable, she put a few money notes into her pocket and retired down to the bar to take in a few drinks. She needed to see a few happy faces amid the problems of their local world.  
  
But even in such a small place, nothing could escape the terrible touch of savagery.  
  
Not long after retaking her seat at the bar, she found herself uneasy - the place had lost a few punters and a few new, yet dark faces had appeared, hiding at the back, now and then glancing her way with a none too pleasant stare. She ignored it the best she could, sipping at a simple soda, being put off the alcohol by the strong stench that came from a half sleeping man a few seats down.  
  
Twiddling with the glass aimlessly, she found herself looking about, looking around the different groups of people. Mostly men, some the sporting type and either crammed in front of a small black and white TV in one corner, or hogging the pool table by the front entrance. A few old men gambled in a card game with a few of the smaller crowds peering in on the action and there were many a group just enjoying a much more peaceful atmosphere, and even those just enjoying time alone.  
  
A few giggles towards another corner brought to her attention a few other ladies in the bar. Scantily clad, almost losing the battle to keep their assets behind apparel, they fumbled lusciously over a very athletic, Chinese man, most willing to let these women crawl over him. It was like some strange cheap porn flick with them fawning over him, hands in her open shirt, whispering and cuddling as close as they could to him as he just smiled in a rather smug fashion. He managed to catch her eye, locking there for a split second that felt like eternity. She turned away from that enticing glance, feeling like another piece of eye candy.  
  
'Though… his eyes from here… they were a strange colour…' She thought.  
  
"Oh, look at this piece of meat…" Nagi turned to look at the man leaning onto the bar next to her. His hair was raven black and half plastered to the right side of his face, slicked with gel. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black boring into her. She wasn't impressed by the way he was coming onto her; and she had to be extra cautious, since her senses told her that he was a Zoanthrope.  
  
She tried to ignore him to give the man a hint that she wasn't interested, but a snaking arm around her back was hard to ignore. She inwardly shuddered but stayed rigid and blank faced.  
  
"Feeling cold and lonely?" He whispered seductively.  
  
"No, not really…" She answered blandly.  
  
He continued anyway. "Well, I feel like offering you my company anyway. A single little girl like you needs a man to keep her feeling special."  
  
Nagi shrugged him away, turning her back to him. "I feel special enough without your help, thank you very much."  
  
Not taking kind to her brush off, he spun her around on her seat, almost knocking her off and pinned her back against the bar. "You're not going to get rid of me that easy. You're too sweet just to let go."  
  
"Get your hands off me…" She seethed lowly.  
  
The bar tender tried to intervene. "Look buddy, we don't want any trouble."  
  
With the snap of a wrist, he backhanded the poor tender. "Keep out of this!"  
  
Nagi seized the moment and lifted her knee up, straight into his crotch. He backed off, eyes almost bulging out of his head, hunching over. A group of men by the jukebox, probably his posse, were starting to make their way over at this point.  
  
The dark haired man, managed to look up at her, eyes flashing over red. "You… bitch…"  
  
"Well, what do you expect?" Nagi asked, shaking her head at him in disgust.  
  
The man let out an infuriated yell, regaining himself in a flash and shot a punch directly at her face. Her only reaction was stepping back, hoping it wouldn't hurt much if it connected, but inches from her face, another hand came up to stop it dead.  
  
Nagi's surprised face turned to meet that of the Chinese man's, who'd been across the room. He glanced at her for a moment, a smooth unparalleled smirk on his face, turning slowly to lock eyes with the other man instead.  
  
'So… he has red eyes…' Nagi noted aside.  
  
"What the hell are you getting in my business for?" The dark haired man snapped, trying to pull his fist back, but the strength behind this new man's hold was unbreakable.  
  
The Chinese man chuckled deeply at his opponent. "You just had to go and ruin a nice quiet evening. Anyone who starts messing the party deserves to get their ass kicked." He applied pressure to the hand in his grasp and the other man was left squirming, crying out. His buddies began to swarm in at that point.  
  
"Back down, ShenLong, before you get your face smashed in…" The closest man acknowledged him and cracked his fists.  
  
The Chinese man, ShenLong, just laughed - a cruel sound to fill the room. "Lets just see whose face is the one to get smashed in."  
  
Nagi wanted to believe she'd missed a brief second in time, or turned away, as one second that close man had been standing, and the next minute, he was on the ground, nursing a bloodied nose. Blinking had been even too slow to catch the action.  
  
ShenLong pushed away the dark haired man, back into his group, folding his arms smugly. "If you didn't realise already, you're all screwed if you don't back off right now."  
  
The raven-haired man nursed his fist lightly and snorted aside. "You're cocky, ShenLong. I know what you're like… but what's this got to do with you?"  
  
"Oh, you know… anything that involves an ass kicking is my business," he said naturally.  
  
"Well then, if it's a fight you want, I'll give it to you…" He let out a hiss and his body began to shift from human to Zoanthrope form. Hard brown plating began to encase his body, each limb become thicker with scales. His face and along with main body and legs kept a fairly human physique though it well blended in with the clawed appendages and the large tail that suddenly formed behind him. What was once a man was now a very large modified scorpion.  
  
ShenLong didn't look impressed. "Having to morph to fight me? Pathetic!"  
  
The scorpion made a hissing sound and stepped forward with a click of its feet.  
  
ShenLong dropped into stance, smirking widely. "Alright then, I don't care what form you're in, you're still going to picking up bits of yourself after this is over." A hand came to rest on his chest, Nagi's form coming to stand in front of him, in a stance of her own. The tiger Zoanthrope gaped, a little miffed by her action. "What are you doing? I don't need you defending me!"  
  
She ignored his scoff to the thought of her defence. She snorted and shook her head. "I wouldn't think of defending you. But this is my fight. The bastard came onto me!"  
  
Hesitating, ShenLong actually stepped back, ignoring the mocking sounds that came from the scorpion.  
  
The large beast cockily swiped a large claw at Nagi, intending to knock her out, but was shocked she easily dodged. Narrowing it's rounded bug eyes, it snapped its claws at her fast enough to beat a blinking eye, but each time, she wasn't there to meet the attack.  
  
Fed up with dodging, she ducked an incoming attack and shot forward, ramming her foot straight into his armoured stomach. Not even the plating could hold back the pain that ran through the afflicted part - feeling as if she'd shattered the outer layer.  
  
The scorpion doubled over, only to receive a jaw breaking upper cut from the young woman, sending him flying backwards against the wall, cracking it in several places. The man reverted back to normal as he slid down to the floor.  
  
"What a knock out!" One of the man's posse said, a little uncertain as Nagi had so easily knocked their friend out.  
  
ShenLong stood behind her, quite impressed. Nagi dusted her hands and glared around, a glint of red flickering in her eyes, causing a mass wave of uneasiness. Everyone tried to get back to what they were doing before. Even the raven-haired man's group was taking their leave.  
  
The room began to get back to it's usual, yet uneasy, atmosphere.  
  
'I've made quite the impact,' Nagi thought and turned to face ShenLong.  
  
His face was set the way she expected - something between cocky and perverted - though the latter word rang out in her mind more then 'intrigued' would. He had the kind of face to be a bit of a dirty minded bastard. He just grinned at her blank expression.  
  
"No thanks for my running to your rescue… though, I might not have bothered if I'd have known you weren't as fragile as you appear…" He said.  
  
Nagi rolled her eyes. "You need to work on your compliments."  
  
"If you want to actually get a full fledged compliment out of me, you'd have to be REALLY close…" The sly look on his face was enough for her to groan.  
  
"Just as I thought, you are a pervert," she said in confirmation to herself.  
  
"Now, now, I was only willing to stir up some trouble with those guys. You on the other hand are a different story." He leaned his back against the bar, elbows resting on the hard surface as he eyed her over. "I wouldn't want to tear up your pretty little ass, for a start, you've got some flare to you that could really liven up a party."  
  
"I don't know whether to be pissed at you or kiss you," Nagi said, half-smirking and turning to lean against the bar, not really focusing on him now.  
  
"I'm just that kind of guy," he answered for her, moving down the length of the bar. Nagi found herself quite compelled to lean against him as he came close to her. These new senses latched onto some similar that existed within him. It was weird, but nice at the same time. She shook her head, hoping not to lose her senses completely by the end of the night. Too much happening in a short space of time.  
  
He smirked at the very uncertain expression on her face and lifted up a hand to push aside a curtain of hair that was trying to cover the side of her face. "I was hoping you'd come drink with me. Anyone with your strength deserves to sit at my table. And I'd like to find out a little more about you…" His voice lowered to a whisper, face mere inches from her own. "… I sense something quite unique about you…"  
  
Nagi snapped to face him, trying not to look shocked. He knew what she was, maybe not entirely, but they were in the same boat of sensing something within the other that could not be humanly seen. His face was different now, more or less in a state of understanding… admiration…  
  
She closed her eyes, looking away. "I like to remain a mystery. And besides, I'm sure your girlfriends would feel very threatened by my presence."  
  
ShenLong cast a brief glance over his shoulder to the awaiting women, wondering what the heck he was doing with the stranger. He snorted. "They're nothing. There to entertain, nothing more."  
  
"And I would be the same…" She just shook her head. "Sorry, I don't think I can handle being your entertainment… and besides, I'm tired…"  
  
He rose a brow. "Whoever said you'd…"  
  
"It's all in your face," she whispered and turned towards the exiting door. "Goodnight… ShenLong…" Recalling the smooth name earlier in the night, she let the sound of his name follow behind her as she left him.  
  
"Hey!" He called after her. "At least tell me your name? It's only fair…"  
  
She stopped by the door, peering over her shoulder. "Nagi…" And she left him enticed by that name.   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: An interesting encounter for Nagi and the beginning of the revelation for Yugo. Find out what will happen to our BR heros in the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4: Children of the Night

Story of the Spurious  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is copyright to Hudson Soft. The use of the characters and depicted storyline are purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way is this story being produced to make money. I do however own my outlined idea and characters or plot idea that don't appear in the Bloody Roar series. All rights reserved.  
  
A/N: Okay, it had just been brought up in a review that I may have really made a big mess up to do with Nagi and how she became the Spurious. To be honest, I've tried to find out information about all the new characters, but it's very hard when not much has been posted up out there and I can't translate other languages to get any other information. I'm quite happy for people to put information about Nagi/Reiji/Ryoho/Mana or on Bloody Roar 4 (And conformation on some provided information) for that matter in a review when reading on if there are major errors, but I'm only going on what I've summed up and ideas of my own. As I said in Chapter 1, if I make mistakes, then so be it - I like this story and I don't think it matters too much as long as I've not completely messed up Nagi's character too much. And besides, as I say in the summary, this is a VARIENT version of Nagi's and the Bloody Roar 4 story, so it can be played around with a bit for the story. Well, I'm just wanting to write a big story that you'll enjoy. Hope it's all not too bad. Anyway! On with the reading!  
  
Chapter 4: Children of the Night  
  
The afternoon sun was scolding, stealing the precious water from the parched ground, and turning it to lifeless dust blowing in the warm breeze. Nothing seemed to hold dearly to life, especially with the incidents that had happened as of recent - as if it were reflecting into the weather itself.  
  
Shinto shrine members stared at it in silence, sensing a bad omen about this, though spirits had to be kept high, for the sake of surviving against the violence.  
  
The shrine in question, was an infamous one, that basked in the high hillside of Japan, just a short walk out of Tokyo. It was a place of peace of sanctuary - a surviving relic against the hateful violence and the devastating earthquakes. People who travelled up to the place had called it, 'The Shrine of Solace', as it was one of the best places to visit that assured relaxation and comfort. But since the violence started, not a lot of people were permitted to walk the grounds. A few people had taken sanctuary there, with the assured protection of wards, to keep away the evil.  
  
One man whom was within the four walls of the high rise shrine wasn't there simply for protection from the outside world, merely to keep the outside world safe from him.  
  
For the first time in a while, Long Shin was fearful.  
  
As he sat in meditation, sat out of the harsh rays of the sun, his mind reeled, not being able to escape the thoughts of horror and blood shed. It some ways, it pulled him back into his dark past, made he remember all the evil he'd once done - all those he'd slain without remorse. He'd tried to hard to make up for his misguided ways, but deep down, he was afraid that he couldn't escape the violence, and he'd be dragged back into a reprise of his past.  
  
'No… a calm, untroubled mind shall keep me safe from the lure of the violence,' his told himself. 'I am not amid the fighting, so the influence shall not take affect.'  
  
He stayed in silence, listening to few sounds that passed his keen hearing. Small fearful voices below him spoke unsettled and little footsteps moved about the wooden floor in a scurrying manor, but somehow they all felt distant when he was safe within his own thoughts. The warmth, not so direct and scolding as he was in the shade, made him feel cosy - the beams glinted bright, little crystals on the lenses of his glasses.  
  
The peace that he was soaking up suddenly felt awkward - disturbed somehow and a frown marred his features. He was no longer alone, and the new person's essence felt cold and cryptic.  
  
Long's face settled to that of a placid blankness once more, eyes still firmly shut. "I wasn't expecting you in a place like this, Xion. How did you managed to get in without triggering the wards?"  
  
The silver haired man snorted, amused by the idea of being kept out so easily. "You fail to understand that even wards, as great as they are, can be easily tricked. They were used to keep out evil demons, created wholly of darkness and impurities, everything that conspired against holy light. But the unborn are not such a race, merely a creation just like the humans that can be either good or evil. But I can proudly say am not a complete corrupt being of the darkness and only come here in peace. If the wards can solemnly believe my intentions, then they are easy to fool."  
  
"What are your intentions then?" Long asked, still focusing on a calm place in his mind.  
  
"Oh, I assure you, I bring no violence here," Xion insisted. "I have no reason to. What I search for has no presence here. And my quest still continues."  
  
Long's eyes opened at this point and he turned to look up at the tall man from his seated position. He was stood a few paces back into the room, leaning on one foot, arms folded quite sedate. His typical red coat swayed slightly in the breeze that wafted through the room, but it didn't do much with it being strapped around the top of his legs. He gave Long a small smile, which could have passed for something friendly if it wasn't for his cruel, dark eyes.  
  
"I'm sure you're interested to know about my quest? Though, I'm not really in the mood to divulge much," he said softly, a hint of callousness behind such a smooth voice.  
  
"You have interest in the reason for the violence, no?" The Chinese man asked curiously, as it came to mind that Xion was always out looking for the answers to the entire world's unanswered questions.  
  
Xion chuckled. "It might have something to do with that. It seems that from this violence, I might find something interesting…"  
  
"About the cause? What is your interest in that unmitigated power, or have I just answered my own question?"  
  
Xion gave Long an impressed look. "You're a very intelligent individual, Mr. Shin. I see that I am easily readable. And to really answer your question - yes, the power does intrigue me. It is something familiar, something that will come in use for me…"  
  
"Do you realise the danger?" Long asked, standing now. "Such power has brought destruction and consternation to this planet. All focused on one man could destroy him in seconds."  
  
Xion laughed. "But you forget, I am not just ANY man…" He stepped towards the tiger Zoanthrope, until there were only a metre or so apart. "… And besides, I've tasted the power of thousands of souls within my cursed race, and lived to embody them all. And I've felt all the anger that has run through their bodies, and have felt the familiar feeling of this power within many memories." He looked down, rather spiteful at even thinking about such things. "I am beginning to understand what is destroying this planet and what I can truly gain from it."  
  
"I don't understand…" Long shook his head. "If you know what it is…"  
  
Xion just turned away smiling. "Yes, and it's surprising that others are so far from figuring it out."  
  
Long's hand came to rest on his shoulder, his voice calm. "Tell me."  
  
Xion looked at the hand in disgust and shrugged it off, walking away as he spoke. "Life itself."  
  
Long's frown deepened. "Life?"  
  
"Yes, the power of existence on this planet. Gaia… a name that means life is finally cracking, losing control. And at this time of weakness, I shall find the true seal of Gaia, and it will be my time to make or break what deserves life."  
  
"So, that is your quest," Long concluded.  
  
Xion just brushed him aside. "And now you know, but it doesn't change a thing." He turned to face him once again, smiling sadistically. "The fates shall be decided soon… and maybe, just maybe my name shall be fate…"  
  
Like a shadow melting as the sunset, Xion disappeared, leaving Long in a state of confusion.  
  
"Being destroyed by life itself… a seal?" He sat down, turning to look out into the bright daylight. "What has become of this world?"  
  
***  
  
Evening grey sky dominated over the heated sun and soon the cold played through out the cities, creeping behind the building shadows as with the night, more disturbing violence would strike out in unrelenting terror.  
  
The wind was a soft, eerie whistle that gently swept through empty streets, filling in for the silence that had overcome what was once a busy place.  
  
Even a child's playground, a place of happiness and noise was now still. The squeaky swings rocked slightly, while the rest of the playground creaked at any heavy brush of cold wind.  
  
The only serious movement that happened on this playground was a when a little figure leapt up onto the seesaw and walked along the tipping beam. This little figure was in no way a child, and definitely not human, but none the less enjoyed prancing about this little play area.  
  
The little grey fox bobbed across the length of the playground, hopping up through the swings and came to sit upon a wooden bench, letting out a satisfied yip, wagging it's tail. In such a desolate place, the little creature was glad to have some fun.  
  
It sat quietly for a few minutes, panting, ears listening out into the quiet air. The fox suddenly cocked its head, turning to look out towards the path that lead off towards a side passage, which was a walkway towards a few specialised buildings. Sniffing at the air incessantly, it finally caught onto a scent, one it had been trying to find again since last night. It barked triumphantly and turned to hop over the small fence around the playground, bobbing along towards the path.  
  
It stopped when it heard a call, somewhere far behind. It turned to look out, soon realising whom it was and took off into a sprint, following the path down to the passage and disappearing under the masking shadow of the trees.  
  
"Pokupon!" The voice cried out again, a little girl now fitting the insistent cry. She came to stop on the path she'd thought she'd seen the little fox run down.  
  
Uriko Nonomura was tired and cold, but wasn't giving up just yet.  
  
She's been in hot pursuit ever since the night before, when she'd saved the little creature from being crushed by a set of draws being dropped out the window of a high rise flats - a senseless act of violence that had made Uriko all soft on the little creature. But when it had run away from her care, despite her sister's warning to stay close, she'd run after, and had got lost, spending the night hiding in a closed off bus shelter. With no place truly safe, every little nook and cranny was good enough to spend a night away from the violence.  
  
"Oh, Pokupon," Uriko mumbled the dubbed name of the little fox, though she thought it was a puppy. "You'll get hurt by yourself…"  
  
She carried on her way, determined that she was going in the right direction.  
  
Scuttling off down the walkway, the young Zoanthrope could distinctly sense that the little animal had run off in the direction she was following. Thrilled that she'd get to see her 'Pokupon' again, she picked up her pace, practically breaking out into a run. She hopped the bar at the end of the way, coming to a stop in the large car park that led up to two specialised clothes and sporting goods shops and the large building just behind that - which was in fact the aquarium.  
  
That's where her senses were pointing.  
  
"Wow!" Uriko whooped. "What an interesting place for a puppy to go!"  
  
Wasting little time, the Japanese girl was bounding her way towards the large building. She ran around the side, away from the front, obviously knowing that the front door would be locked and sealed from public use because of the recent events, but someone would go to feed the fish and there was usually a side security entrance at hand. And Uriko found it without even trying. And with the fact that it was wide open.  
  
'They could be in feeding them right this second,' she thought but stopped, looking at the broken lock and a frown marred her face. 'Oh! Vandals! How mean! I'll teach them a lesson!'  
  
Uriko barged on in, very tempted to unsheathe her claws, but at no sudden sign of destruction or violence, she was left edgy, sprinting through the aquarium like a dot, climbing the main stairs to head towards the main gallery, to see if she could spot anyone. It was so quiet, she kept having a terrible feeling that she was alone, but a place at the back of her mind kept nagging her, and for a fact, she was worried for the little animal.  
  
Coming onto the main walkway of the gallery, she came to a dead stop, blinking uncertain.  
  
She's conjured an image in her head when she'd first entered that maybe the villains would be ugly, balding, unshaven men or a band of drunken teens, all shaken up by the violence and finding themselves causing trouble…  
  
… But no, it was all very exactly the opposite.  
  
Just one person. One, out of a possible group Uriko had imagined. In fact, this person was nothing like she would have imagined. A simple, young woman, leaning on the banister, looking thoughtful, distracted still not to have noticed the cat Zoanthrope's presence.   
  
She didn't look like much of a crook or a bully, just a simple, maybe not so shy kind of girl, with long auburn hair that came to rest below her shoulder blades. She didn't do much to fight off the cold with her attire, or lack there of. A short sleeved leather jacket seemed rather short to wear, especially against the small blue zipped top she'd got on underneath, just enough covering her modestly. Orange flame hot pants stood out with on the black she had on, making it ever more noticeable that she was showing off long, uncovered legs, finished off with strapped leather ankle boots.  
  
Whoever she was and whatever she was wearing didn't matter.  
  
"Hey!" Uriko shouted, calling for attention. Dark eyes lost their glassy thoughtful tint and a shocked, Japanese face came to lock on her eyes, very well aware now of her company.  
  
Nagi had been brought there for one reason only. To search for the 'White Zoanthrope'. She could follow his tracks led on by instinct, and the scent had been so fresh when she'd awoken in the early morning.  
  
Not giving much thought to the bar room actions the night before, she'd packed up and left. Something deep down had wanted her to see that ShenLong character again, and some how, she didn't think that the little bar meeting would be their last. He seemed to piece so well into this little episode.  
  
Having brushed him from her mind for a short while, she'd found herself at the aquarium, a little unsure why the 'White Zoanthrope' would want to go there in the first place. He'd broken in the side entrance, and she'd followed his track, but she was too little too late - he'd already gone.  
  
She'd be certain it had been a hide out of some sort, but it seemed an irrelevant place to be anyway - she'd searched around, but it was a fruitless effort. It had left her in thought for what had seemed like hours, unable to think where to go next.  
  
Nagi was just tired of running herself around in circles in a chase that would always have her as one step behind.  
  
And now, she was dealing with this - a girl who seemed to appear from nowhere.  
  
Who was she?  
  
"What's the big idea?" Uriko said sternly.  
  
Nagi turned, folding her arms. "What's the problem, kid?"  
  
"Oh you!" Uriko fumed. "I'm not a kid!"  
  
Nagi shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
"What are you doing here? Why'd you break in!" She interrogated, finger pointed; though it was more of a jacket sleeve with the length they covered.  
  
"This is some kind of mistake, I didn't break in here," Nagi insisted. "I'm searching for someone - he was here before me, but he's gone now."  
  
"Oh, you're such a bad liar!" Uriko squeaked frustrated.  
  
"I don't care what you think," Nagi said, turning her back on her. "And now, if you'd excuse me, I've got to go!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not finished with you! I can't let you walk away, you crook!" Uriko shouted with an authoritative tone.  
  
Nagi spluttered, turning to glance over her shoulder looking slightly amused. "What?"  
  
"I'm going to give you a taste of my Kenpo training! Just what a vandal deserves!"  
  
"You wha- HEY!" Nagi leapt backwards, almost tripping as Uriko dove at her a double kick, whiffing both shots completely. She grabbed Uriko's shoulder firmly, shaking the girl. "Just what do you think you're doing!"  
  
"Let go!" Uriko turned and gave her a good thwack in the face, making Nagi retreat, giving her the needed release. She followed with a fury of punches, coming from mid shots to aim for a high, jumping uppercut, but Nagi was making good use of her dodging skills.  
  
"Stop it! This is stupid!" Nagi yelled. Deep down she was afraid that maybe she'd fall into the horrible consumption of the violence. With Uriko pausing with a break in her attack, Nagi decided to get in one shot, a good warning to the girl to show that she wasn't someone to mess with.  
  
'Yes… go on… do that…' A little voice whispered somewhere within her, and before she knew it, her right hand snapped around and clocked Uriko in the chest, a snap of red electricity coursing the limb. She gasped, watching the shocked expression of the young girl as she was flung against the wall, letting out a fallen cry, shrinking in on herself.  
  
'I didn't just kill her… did I?' Nagi asked herself, shaking, eyes squeezing shut as she gripped her right arm, a pain running through her nerves. 'My right hand… hurts…' The crackle of electricity faded and Nagi slumped back against the gallery barrier, carefully watching the young girl, seeing the rise and fall of her chest with a sigh of relief.  
  
Her ears pricked up eagerly, once more on alert as she heard footsteps padding in her direction. She stood straight, coming to fix her gaze on a small fox, walking towards Uriko, giving her a sniff, and then looking to Nagi with great interest.  
  
A flash and a puff of smoke engulfed the little fox, and when it cleared, the little animal was gone, and in its place, a little blue haired girl stood, in traditional robes. She gave a small bow to Nagi respectively, the elder girl standing looking confused.  
  
"You've be given great power - I can feel it," the little girl said, and then turned to Uriko, touching the girl's cheek. She smiled softly, pulling away. "Ah, she'll be fine, you didn't use too much power on her."  
  
"Who are you?" Nagi asked.  
  
"Oh?" The little girl cleared her throat, giggling slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself." She bowed again. "My name is Mana, and my mission is similar to yours, to stop the evil that wishes to do harm to this planet."  
  
Nagi choked. "But… How do you…"  
  
Mana just smiled brightly. "I'm a watcher, a guardian that must know all…"  
  
"For such a young girl too," Nagi said, giving a nod. "I'm impressed."  
  
Mana gave the girl a more serious look. "The situation grows more grave by the second. The 'White Zoanthrope' is searching for a key to Gaia's power here. My job is to assure that the power is sealed beyond reach, and yours is to find the defected Unborn. But it is obvious that we cannot hope to achieve a peaceful balance by ourselves - other Zoanthropes out there that have not become affected by the violence would be helpful in helping control the powers and subdue the evil."  
  
"It's too dangerous to waste time with faith in others," Nagi said firmly. "I've had a fair share of encounters since I've come on this mission. Some not close up, but I can see it all around me. Trust is something that I just can't do right now." She looked down at Uriko. "As you can see, everyone is wanting to take a crack at me."  
  
Mana looked at Uriko and just laughed. "Oh, don't worry about her, she'd not affected, just a bit over zealous, that's all." She turned back to Nagi. "Even though she's strong, I don't think this kind of mission is something she could really handle. I fear that the rising force of Gaia's powers would send her into a coma, like many others who've come close."  
  
"Why are you here now? What is it you want?" Nagi asked.  
  
"Well, I want to help you out. It could save valuable time and maybe help lure away the 'White Zoanthrope' from where the power source is," Mana answered. "In my searching, I've distinctly picked up a distinct power source that matches his. It's not my place to pursue, but I know it's in your best interest." She stepped in closer, as if afraid others would hear. "Do you know a place known as 'The Shrine of Solace'?"  
  
"I've heard of it," Nagi assured.  
  
Mana was hopeful. "Well, the 'White Zoanthrope' was last sensed around the shrine. I'm unsure if he is still there, but it's my best guess." She sighed. "I need to conserve my energy, running around in pursuit of strong Zoanthropes is not helping my control of the seal."  
  
"What seal? You've seemed to bypass telling me what you're supposed to be protecting. Am I not allowed to know?" Nagi inquired.  
  
Mana shook her head. "I'm sorry - the few people who know, the better. All you need to know is that your duty is vital. You must get to the 'White Zoanthrope' before he finds the seal." She looked about her uneasily. "And now, I must go. Anyone could be listening. I may have said too much already." She bowed to Nagi once more. "Farewell, Nagi. Take care. Such powers of yours are something that is new to this world."  
  
Nagi did a simple bow of her own. "Yes… take care." She had a confused look on her face the whole time. 'What a complicated situation… and how did she know my name?'  
  
Another flash and puff of smoke and the girl melted back into her little fox form, barked and scurried off. At the back of Mana's mind, there was a strange feeling about Nagi. Something dark, hidden deep down that may cause problems sooner or later, but at the moment, it was such a weak feeling, she wasn't sure exactly what it was.  
  
The fox disappeared and Nagi turned to kneel down in front of Uriko, whom was finally beginning to stir, kept out until this appropriate moment.  
  
'Did Mana have something to do with that?' She wondered.  
  
Uriko awoke to Nagi leaning over her, hand resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Stay down. No more fighting, okay? I don't mean any harm," she told the girl. "I didn't come here to stir things up. In fact, I'm trying to get away from the violence. Hoping maybe I can fix the problem, but I'm kind of lost. I think you could be too…"  
  
Uriko groaned. "I think I am…" She sat up, giving a sad sigh. "You blasted me good. I lost big time. And I couldn't find Pokupon…"  
  
"Poku-who?"  
  
"A puppy," she said.  
  
'Puppy… could she mean? Maybe not…'  
  
"Pokupon isn't here now," Uriko concluded.  
  
"I'm sorry…" Nagi stood. "I hope you'll be okay. I really don't want to just dump you, but I've got to go now, I've to go somewhere…"  
  
"Where you heading?" Uriko asked, rubbing her head - a little sore, but getting better.  
  
"Got a new hint that the 'Shrine of Solace' maybe where I can find someone," she said hopefully. "Just wish I can remember which way it is…"  
  
Uriko's eyes brightened. "Oh! I know where that is! Can I come too? There might be some people hiding up there I know. And maybe my friends and my sister went up there! The violence has scattered us from any safe places - it's just a thought really."  
  
"I dunno…" Nagi was reluctant. "I don't want to have to be responsible for you…"  
  
Uriko jumped up. "I'll have you know that I can take care of myself! I rescued my mother from the stupid Liberation Front a while back and I've fought in a fighting tournament and went on the hunt for the whole tabula business. I can fight and you wouldn't have to worry about me."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"PLEASE!" Uriko gave big, pleading eyes.  
  
Nagi sighed. "… Well, I guess I can't leave you behind after beating you up. I guess its repayment."  
  
"Yay!" Uriko cheered, cringing at the headache she'd acquired.  
  
"Just… don't embarrass me…"   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So now Uriko is tagging along with Nagi. Will the cat girl be annoying, or will she be useful? More of the twisted plot unfolds in the next chapter... 


	5. Chapter 5: Seeking the Solace

Story of the Spurious  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is copyright to Hudson Soft. The use of the characters and depicted storyline are purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way is this story being produced to make money. I do however own my outlined idea and characters or plot idea that don't appear in the Bloody Roar series. All rights reserved.  
  
A/N: Edit to story via Chapter 1. Found out Nagi's true age. She's 18 - not 21. If anyone has anymore information about Nagi or can translate from official information, please tell me through a review.  
  
Chapter 5: Seeking the Solace  
  
Fear was something Yugo hated and especially to hold so much of it deep in his heart, he felt so useless as he'd been wandering around the violence savaged streets. Originally he's supposed to have been leading the W.O.C team into discovering the true nature of the violence outbreak, but when things had gone hectic and the team had split up, the mission had seemed to fold in on itself. It seemed it was every man for themselves now. But luckily for Yugo, on his continuing search for Nagi, he'd encountered the mercenary veteran Alan Gado. He'd been leading a team for the W.O.C in search of the location of influenced pressure power source. Unfortunately, their group had been attacked at they'd split, some had managed to stick around with Gado with the intentions not to abandon the mission, but the old man was secretly in distress. His daughter, Shina, whom had been on his team, had gone missing.  
  
"Sorry, Gado, but I've not seen her anywhere," Yugo said morosely, knowing his friend was obviously concerned that the French woman could be seriously hurt.  
  
"I know she's tough and can take care of herself, but this whole violent outbreak makes every situation uncertain and especially dangerous," Gado said.  
  
"You're telling me," Yugo said, blowing out a heavy breath. "It was nearly 24 hours ago since Kohryu suddenly appeared and attacked me, Kenji and Alice. That psycho robot's got a freaking screw loose. I didn't think machines could be affected by the violence… but damn. I came out of it with a few scratches, Alice got a pretty bad knock around the head but she's doing fine. If it weren't for Kenji, it could have turned out worse. He tore into that robot without even thinking about it! Somehow after that I don't think we'll be seeing Kohryu again."  
  
Gado sighed. "We try so hard to fight for equality in this damned world and something like this had to happen. All the effort and work… seems so wasted now. But there is no way I'm going to give up hope yet. Once this incident is over, then things can be slowly assured and patched over."  
  
"Dang, I suppose I'll have to write another speech to try and convey stuff," Yugo said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"No, I think I'll write the speech, you just read it…" He suddenly smirked. "I promise not to use big words."  
  
"Hey!" Yugo said, following with a chuckle along with his friend. He cleared his throat, getting back to the seriousness of the situation. "Anyway, we shouldn't just stand around out here. Who knows whose lurking."  
  
"Hmm, I understand, there is no safe place while the violence continues…"  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, have you seen Uriko? Alice was throwing fits after she run off after some stupid puppy."  
  
Gado shook his head. "I've not seen her at all."  
  
Yugo's shoulders slumped. "Mitsuko and Alice are going to have my head if I don't bring her back. Just great, all I needed was for her to run off. Kenji opted to go look for her, but I told him to stay with Alice. He knows more about First-Aid then I do."  
  
"You shouldn't leave them alone for too long. Two alone wouldn't stand up long against of horde of humans or Zoanthropes under the influence, not matter how strong they are."  
  
"I know, I know, but I really don't want to go back without Uriko. I'll have failed Alice." He looked down. Yes, he was scared to fail. Fail Alice. Fail everyone. Not only with finding Uriko or Nagi, but not solving this whole episode. He paused in thought, coming back to think of Nagi, and he turned to Gado. "Hey, can you remember that Nagi girl who'd come in support at some of our W.O.C meets? She's got long auburn hair, if you can remember her at all? The trainee mechanic?"  
  
"Oh yes, I remember her, why, what about her?" He asked.  
  
"I'm looking for her as well. I was worried she was hurt in the violence when I heard on police radio that her area had been wreaked." He was uncertain how to go on with the next bit, going by what he'd learnt briefly already. "And I think something's happened to her. I meet up a guy who got into a fight with her and he was a complete mess. He said she was a Zoanthrope, a strange one at that… but Nagi wasn't a Zoanthrope…"  
  
"You don't think she could have been kidnapped? But… that wouldn't make sense," Gado said, face shifting to confusion. "Tylon is gone and somehow I don't think Busuzima wasn't in the best position recently to start experiments again. I made sure his ass was in jail."  
  
"I think this incident may have something to do with it… I just don't know." Yugo's thoughts drifted. How could it have happened? How could she just suddenly change from human to Zoanthrope without a single plausible explanation? He needed to find her. He needed to find out what was truly going on…  
  
***  
  
"Not much further now," Uriko said in a singsong voice.  
  
Avoiding the main roads as before had made things just that extra bit difficult as the main road running through the city to the outer limits was the easiest to route to follow to get to the shrine, but with the threat of constant danger, it wasn't worth risking. Nagi and Uriko trekked precariously, using the bypassing, assessable tracks and trudged across uneven terrain that held the great potential to suck them down into the earth. Now they'd finally hit the long, dusty road, not usually in use much for vehicles or walking unless they'd be heading straight up towards the mountains. But up the same path was the shrine itself, which was usually missed by the high grown level of shrubbery.  
  
For the fact that the journey had been quite long and darkness was beginning to take a heavy form, Nagi was starting to get aggravated, and not only that, but she even regretted letting Uriko tag along - but really, she was playing guide usefully besides being an annoyance. After introductions, the girl had never shut up, blithering on about her life like an open book. Friendly enough, Nagi was accepting of her, but right now, she'd had her patience worn down to the bare nerves. At the moment however, Uriko was muttering to herself, searching for the shrine, but the fading light wasn't helping. But of course, Uriko wasn't mentioning that her night vision was much better then Nagi's, though hers had improved drastically since bestowed with these strange powers.  
  
Nagi's senses crackled, feeling the 'White Zoanthrope' almost distantly, but he'd been here and she definitely wasn't going to give up on his trail. She was hopeful with his eyes set on the shrine. It could all be done and dusted in one night, and then she could go home, if there was one left to go to, that was.  
  
Uriko came to a dead stop and Nagi nearly walked straight into her back.  
  
Miffed, 'The Spurious' huffed a little with irritation. "Warn me when you're going to do that!"  
  
Uriko ignored her, instead, her focus pretty much around the lonely stretch of road, lined with tall, obscuring trees and thick vegetation.  
  
"Its got to be around here somewhere," Uriko said aloud, slowly walking to the right side of the road, pacing upward along the length of greenery.  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about?" Nagi asked curiously, her temperament fading.  
  
Uriko was still ignoring her, only for the fact her concentration was on her search. Her sleeve dug through the long stretch, pulling on thick branches, trying to carefully peel back some place in the hedgerow. Nagi came to follow behind her, careful this time to keep distance so she wouldn't fall over her if she stopped.  
  
And when the girl did stop, she let out a triumphant cheer, slamming back a thick hanging of leaves that cracked and bucked back to reveal a secret path.  
  
"Found it," Uriko smirked.  
  
"A way to the shrine?" Nagi was relieved they were close.  
  
"Uh huh! Only ever been up here once before with my Kenpo Master. He showed me this. Goes to show how hard it is to find! Hardly anyone really comes up here to make it a real open path!"  
  
"Fantastic, let's go," Nagi said as she stepped through.  
  
Uriko bounded through after her. "Do I get a treat?"  
  
"You'll get a fat lip if you don't be quiet for at least a minute…"  
  
***  
  
When the shrine finally came into view, Nagi was in awe. A beautiful piece of ancient architecture, risen high and large steps and pillars. She smiled, feeling so close now. With the trees and bushes gone, it was a clear cut, sandy path that came to the outer gardens of the shrine. Small torches were being lit around the shrine, being the guiding light like little fireflies on a blanket of twilight.  
  
"Oh, it gives me goose-pimples," Uriko said with a giggle.  
  
Nagi stepped to the entrance of the garden and stopped abruptly, her skin charged with electricity, or so it felt like.  
  
"Do you feel that?" Nagi asked her trailing companion.  
  
"It's magic - wards of protection," Uriko recalled from her last visit.  
  
"Well, if we keep calm and don't offer violent intentions, then we should be fine." And the older girl kept on going, the feeling rising and falling as she passed the key point of the wards' main sensors. Uriko kept at her heel.   
  
The gardens had many flower ornaments, but a lot of it was open ground, with torches placed around in a decorative manor. For the first time in 2 days, Nagi had felt peace and not the harsh pull of violence that had taken over her city and home. Following a path of ornate lanterns, they came to a wooden bridge that crossed over a small goldfish pond. The little orange specks in the glistening water bobbed around quite happily. Uriko made a purring sound that bubbled at the back of her throat, her eyes curiously watching the fish. She shook her head, and grinned at Nagi, who was giving her a very strange look.   
  
They continued on up to the steps of the building.  
  
It had been surprising that nobody offered resistance or told them to leave. In fact, there was hardly anyone in sight. The pair could tell there were people there, just not in the open. Within the glowing confines of the shrine, Nagi felt cosy, but dared to relax as she could feel her tracking of the 'White Zoanthrope' continue further into the shrine - actually, more up towards the top.  
  
It was like a maze to find the steps that went up to the next level, but Uriko managed to point out the way when she got her bearings. By now, the only person they'd come in contact with was a small boy, carrying quite a heavy basket of food. He'd given the new comers a weary glance and had followed a different route away from them. Nagi wasn't bothered - he wasn't the one she was after.  
  
When the sound of the wind echoing through the shrine grew loud, she realised just beyond the corridor was the very top of the shrine. And there could be her opponent.  
  
'No turning back now,' the strong essence that latched her senses flared mightily as she picked up her pace, trying not to break into a run, as her footfalls became rather purposeful. She strode without fear, stepping into the large, open torch room, breath caught, ready to fight…  
  
… For nothing. Her sense of the 'White Zoanthrope' was obliterated. Nothing - no a sign or sense.   
  
He wasn't there.  
  
Instead, she came face to face with another man, whom had turned as she stomped into the room.  
  
'He's definitely not who I'm looking for…' Nagi huffed inwardly, disappointed that she'd come to the shrine for nothing.  
  
The man before her was of Chinese origin, tall and quite well built, dressed quite regally in traditional robes of his homeland. His dark hair was about waist length and bound down his back with ties. The eyes behind the round, frame glasses were blank set, as was the rest of his face as he stared eye to eye to with Nagi.  
  
'This man's a Zoanthrope,' her mind whispered. 'But not the one I seek. But… who is he?'  
  
"MASTER LONG!"  
  
The high, excited voice made both Nagi and Long jump; the stand off like situation broke as the young Japanese girl literally flew across the room, leaping into the man's arms with a big hug. It took him off guard, but still stood firmly on his feet. His hand came to pat the girl's back.  
  
Nagi just stood dumbfounded.  
  
"MASTER! OH I'VE MISSED YOU!" Uriko squeaked with excitement.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Uriko," the Tiger Zoanthrope said warmly. He managed to pry the girl from him, feeling quite uncomfortable in the tight embrace. He was still getting used to physical greetings.  
  
"Wow! I've got so much to tell you! You should come around more often, then you wouldn't miss out on things," Uriko blabbered on. "I know right now is all weird and stuff with the violence, but…" She stopped and the excitement seemed to drain from her voice. "Everything has gone so hectic. I shouldn't have left my sister, but I didn't want a puppy to get lost and hurt. I'm so stupid. I bet everyone is so angry with me…"  
  
Long put a hand on the sniffling girl's shoulder. "You've survived well before, you can do again."  
  
Uriko smiled. "Thanks, Master."  
  
"Uriko…"  
  
The young girl turned to Nagi and gave a loud 'O', as she'd forgotten her new friend's presence and stepped aside for actual introductions. "Sorry about that. This is my teacher, Master Long. Master, this is Nagi; I met her earlier when I lost the puppy. She was heading this way so I thought I'd come along too, in case anyone I knew was here. And you're here, Master, so it was worth it."  
  
Long nodded at the new comer. "I'm glad the two of you got here unharmed."  
  
"We were very careful," Nagi assured, easing slightly now that she was sure who this man was.  
  
The Kenpo master gazed carefully over Nagi, sensing something quite strange about her. It was a unique aura to say the least. There was Zoanthrope power there, but something greater held within her being. It intrigued him greatly.  
  
Uriko grabbed his attention with her high spirited voice. "I'm so glad you're not affected by the violence, Master Long. It worries me that anyone can be influenced."  
  
The Chinese man addressed his student. "Yes, it worries me about the influence. How easily a mind can be corrupted and a body used like an inane puppet. With the uncertainty of my spirit, I didn't want to relapse into a repeat of my past."  
  
Nagi scoffed. "There should be nothing to be uncertain about. You should do what you can to stop this violence, instead of hiding away with the fear it might take you. There is risk, but it is better then being a coward."  
  
Long's features hardened on her. "I assure you, I'm not a coward. I have fought so many times in the past but I even know my own boundaries. And what good would it do for me to fight? It would only add to what violence there is already."  
  
"Trying is better then hiding. There are so many people out there that need help and yet you stand here, afraid to risk using your powers for others sake."  
  
He looked down. "These powers have caused nothing but trouble to me and would only cast more onto the problems we already have. There are people here; afraid of the outside world that need my help. I'm not always one to be emotionally supporting, but I'm here to assure protection for those weaker then myself. It maybe certain that the route of the problem can be solved without violence - would you learn then that fighting doesn't solve everything?"  
  
Nagi rolled her eyes looking away. "You're got no heart."  
  
Uriko stepped forward. "My master is brave and strong and he has a caring heart! You should listen to him! He's smart enough to know what he's talking about!"  
  
Nagi addressed the girl without looking at her. "Maybe, but sitting around doesn't solve the problem."  
  
"I don't believe it is my place to solve the problem," Long said. "There are others with stronger wills then I who are destined to end the conflict."  
  
"Well, that's your choice, but I know what I have to do." She turned on her heel. "Now I know the person I'm looking for isn't here, so I'm not inclined to stick around."  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Long inquired.  
  
"It doesn't matter, he's been and gone. And it's time for me to go to. Uriko is safe here with you now, so I don't have to worry about her." Nagi would have walked away, if she could have taken another step, but her arm was locked. She turned sharply to Long, who'd covered the distance in a whisper of a step.  
  
"I cannot let you go," he said.  
  
Nagi gaped. "What? You can't…" She growled in frustration. "Take your hand off me."  
  
"It's too dangerous out there, I can feel it. I would feel responsible if I let you go now," he said softly, trying to persuade with her.  
  
"Did you even hear me?" She said lowly. "I said take your hand off me."  
  
"And what if I don't?" He challenged smoothly at her level.  
  
Her sharp eyes flared with the impulse of escape, but she could feel the strength behind his hand. Something that marked great training and a powerful beast form. She'd have to fight and prove her strength - she couldn't stop now.  
  
She exhaled keenly and spun against the restriction of the grip and with her free hand, balled it into a tight fist, aiming for his face. His reflexes were as fast as a blink; his head tilted as the punch whiffed. He pushed on the shoulder that had come in close with the punch, which promptly turned her round, opening her straight up for him to kick out her legs from under her and dropped her down onto the hard wood floor.  
  
Nagi groaned, her head making a dull thud against the floor. Her heart was telling her to get up and show this man a thing or two, her brain was giving her a good scolding for the bang to her head and her entire body was taking the night off. It was then she truly realised how tired she was, not rising again, but giving Long a disgruntled stare.  
  
"You're fatigued, you should rest," he said.  
  
"Bastard," she mumbled.  
  
"So, will you tell me who you're looking for?" He asked again.  
  
She sighed. "The 'White Zoanthrope'."  
  
Long was thoughtful. "Something about that title seems… familiar to me. I'm sure we can discuss this more when you've rested. I maybe able to help you."  
  
"You can't be a brick wall all the time," Uriko said as she leaned over Nagi with a chuckle.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay," she relented, her heart in shock. She promised herself no more surprises, in case she gave herself a heart attack or something.  
  
"There are accommodations here that will suit your purposes," he told the pair. "And they'll provide you clothes when needed."  
  
"Great, beats sleeping in a bus shelter," Uriko said, stretching her arms above her head.  
  
Nagi groaned. She'd probably crushed half her things when she felt onto her bag on her back. She'd hoped she hadn't crushed her vanity case. Most of the revenge was a boot poking straight into her back. "Fine…" She said again.  
  
"Is there any food? Boy am I starving!" Uriko chirped up, holding her grumbling stomach.  
  
Food sounded good to Nagi, but right then thoughts were pretty much occupied with 'Be the brick wall, be the brick wall…' - with that in mind, maybe she could get out of there faster.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: And so comes a pause in Nagi's quest. In the next chapter, the situation proves that time is not on their side and Nagi is going to get a surprise. Find out soon... 


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontations

Story of the Spurious  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is copyright to Hudson Soft. The use of the characters and depicted storyline are purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way is this story being produced to make money. I do however own my outlined idea and characters or plot idea that don't appear in the Bloody Roar series. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 6: Confrontations  
  
Gaia's temple - a place of peace that had become a battleground when the unborn's had opened a rift to their own domain of the Beast Legacy. It had been rebuilt since then, but still the air of unease for what had once happened lingered around the quite structure.  
  
Ryoho sat within this quiet, trying to meditate, but failing miserably to do so. There was just too much on his mind to forget for the minute. Without a clear head, he was stuck, sitting there uneasily.  
  
How could he cast his thoughts away from the things he had learned?  
  
He was a vessel for a dragon with unimaginable power; the leak of its power was pretty much the cause of the violence, earthquakes and coma. He couldn't help but shake with fear - how could he fight to keep control of something that had greater power over him?  
  
'No, I mustn't think like that,' he told himself firmly. 'I must say in complete control.'  
  
There was a loud bark that echoed into the large chamber where the monk sat and he looked up as Mana, in her beast form came bounding in, coming to a stop feet away from him. In a powerful burst of energy, the fox was a girl once more. She bowed before the monk.  
  
"Mana," he said softly. "What's happening out there?"  
  
The tired yet determined face came to meet Ryoho's and she gave him a soft smile. "There is hope amongst the violence. There are many strong Zoanthropes out there that could essentially have the power to help me reseal the dragon, but some I don't believe would be truly up to the task. I have a few others in mind - I will not give up just yet." Her smile grew. "And I have much greater news. Gaia has managed to appoint a warrior of the same calibre as the 'White Zoanthrope' in the intent of defeating him. That should solve some of our problems."  
  
"Good, at least we know Gaia still has some response to this…" Ryoho closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Mana gave him a soft look. "Do not worry, Ryoho. I promise that everything will be put right again."  
  
He nodded, trying to clear his head of thoughts. "I trust you, Mana. I know you won't let the world fall into complete darkness."  
  
She looked upwards. "Ah, my duty will see the eternal light and peace with the people once again." She bowed, turning away. "Now, I must go. There is still much to be done."  
  
Ryoho's eyes opened. "Mana, you're weary, you should rest a while."  
  
The girl quivered as she placed a hand to her chest. "I fear that if I rest, that it may soon be too late to save the Zoanthropes."  
  
Ryoho understood her fears and would be doing the same by refusing sleep to bring conclusion to this dark episode; though, he had great concern for his young guardian. She had the wisdom and spirit of a great, devine warrior, but the body of a nine-year-old girl. There was no way that he could dispute any further. He knew that she had her mind-set and he would clearly let her continue her duty.  
  
"Do not be gone too long, okay?" He said.  
  
She glanced back. "I shall return soon." And with a flash, she transformed back into the energetic little fox and scampered away into the darkness of the temple.  
  
Ryoho sighed, letting himself settle. No pressure, but peace, he had to keep himself in that frame of mind.  
  
Mana yipped and descended the many steps that led to the entrance of the temple, her paws coming to rest on soft, damp grass instead of icy cold stone. She sniffed the night air with excitement, taking a few steps forward before coming to complete halt. She sniffed again, circling herself with some unease.  
  
'Strange…' The voice deep in the back of her mind wondered. The little fox couldn't help but growl. She was no longer alone.  
  
She barked harshly towards the large mass of trees, alerting the mysterious watcher that she was well aware of their presence.  
  
It was a moment later that a sleek figure dropped gracefully from her hiding place, coming to stand before the little fox, which looked up at her with uncertainty.  
  
The woman was tall, slender with the perfect hour glass frame. She had very engaging, aquatic green eyes, her short hair like shimmering liquid gold. Perfect pink lips on her pale face smiled down at the little fox, almost scaring the creature with the very expression. The moon through the trees flickering light to highlight her form as she stepped closer with a graceful sway. The moonlight glow radiated off her white apparel, a cross between a dress and a jacket, unzipped and leaving nothing to the imagination. She leaned down onto the leather of her thigh high purple, zipped boots, chin resting to her arms.  
  
"Well, well, looks like I was right all along," the woman known as Jenny Burtory said to the little creature. "The nine-tails does exist here, though…" She chuckled at Mana teasingly. "… It seems you're only a one-tail at the moment. Only a baby…"  
  
If Mana could have scowled, she would have, but instead, let her ears fall back, not looking the least bit friendly.  
  
"Well, baby or not, the legends of the nine-tails have great emphasis on their power," Jenny said, still smiling. "And I most insist that you come along with me. You're power would be most helpful…"  
  
The little fox hoped back and growled, on the defensive.  
  
Jenny waved her finger. "Now, now, no need to be like that. I don't mean any harm. It's the uttermost importance that you come along with me."  
  
Mana stayed where she was, prompting Jenny to rise and slowly approach with caution, offering a hand in a sort of beckon towards her. The little fox barked again in warning, ready to bite if needed. Though that was until…  
  
"What is going on? Who are you?"  
  
Jenny turned to her side to the opening of Gaia's temple where Ryoho had come to stand. He'd sensed some disturbance and distantly heard Mana barking in defiance. Coming across this scene, he was angry at this woman's presence. Her intentions didn't seem to be good ones.  
  
"Wow, now I'm really impressed," she said haughtily, chuckling undertone. "Not only is the nine-tails here, but also the Water God."  
  
"Water God?" Ryoho shook his head to this.  
  
"You can't fool me," she told him, folding her arms. "I know of all the little secrets you're hiding here."  
  
"So, you're a fool who comes to steal the power of nine-tails," Ryoho snapped. "You disgust me with your disdain to steal from this planet itself."  
  
"You jump to conclusions," Jenny butted in. "You've not heard my story."  
  
"Ha! Trying to while me with some pathetic reason to attain the power for yourself," he roared. "You don't know what you're messing with."  
  
"Now… now, just stop there," Jenny stepped back, and froze. She could feel something building in the air. She did not fear it, but she truly didn't understand it.  
  
Mana flinched and yipped quietly, turning with little worried eyes to Ryoho.  
  
The man bellowed into the night, energy welling from inside of him and spilling around him like hot, invisible liquid that prickled against Jenny's skin heavily. She gasped sinking back.  
  
"Oh my…" She stared unbelieving. "This power… what is it?"  
  
There was an ethereal flash that cast briefly over Ryoho's eyes as his hands thrust before him as he cast the power out towards her, a crackle of electricity travelling his form.  
  
The power snapped over the blonde woman, almost boiling her from the inside out. She cried out, being thrown back by the intense, overwhelming force. The minute she hit the ground, she felt as if she was sinking into a heavy blackness that threatened to hold her eternally.  
  
"No… I can't… I need to help…" Her voice failed her and her eyes shut, unable to break away from the pull into darkness.  
  
Ryoho sunk to a knee, crying out. A searing pain ripped through his chest, like something trying to claw its way out from the inside. He tried to control his breathing, but he felt as if his chest was going to explode.  
  
"RYOHO!" A cool hand pressed to his arm and he held his breath, shaking, feeling a great relief wash over him, the pain being battled back to a small place within himself. Sweat dripped from his forehead and he carefully brought up a hand to wipe it away from his eyes, looking towards Mana, who'd reverted back to her human form.  
  
"Oh Ryoho! That was foolish," the girl almost sobbed. "I thought I would lose you right then."  
  
"I'm… sorry," he said with a slight gasp, glad to be able to breathe properly again. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
"You mustn't use that power," Mana warned. "It will only damage to seal more. It's already hard to maintain as it is."  
  
He looked down sorrowfully, a hand digging into the earth with anxiety. He only looked up again to check on the woman who'd been overwhelmed by his powerful outburst.  
  
"Is she…" He asked.  
  
"No, she's alive," Mana said. "The power was just too much for her to take. She'll be out for a while."  
  
Ryoho found he could stand again, though he wavered at first. He gave the watchful Mana a firm smile and went over to Jenny's limp form. "I shall place her somewhere to rest while she recovers. I can't just leave her out here to the elements."  
  
"You know…" Mana was slightly hesitant. "… I don't think she was here to cause harm…"  
  
Ryoho looked unsure at his guardian and then to the woman he raised up in his arms. "I don't know… but right now, it doesn't matter."  
  
"That's right," Mana said. "Place her to rest and then you do so yourself. Please, don't do anything like that again."  
  
"I won't, I promise," he assured as he carried Jenny inside the temple.  
  
Mana sighed and reverted back to her fox form. She was sure now more then ever that time was running short. How long before the extreme power of the seal became too much to handle?  
  
Trying not to think of that, Mana ran on into the night.

..........

Nagi had become absorbed within her own deep thoughts. On the inside, words and pictures twisted around a dark image of the 'White Zoanthrope', griping her intensely on her resolve of finding him soon and getting some pay back for his heartless strike. On the outside, Long and Uriko had been talking, but it came out only as faint mumbling to her as she was ignoring them pretty much, leaving them to whatever they wanted to do.  
  
She was slumped tiredly to a wooden pillar, the cold breeze at her shoulder from which came from the opening to the balcony. Finally giving in to her tiredness, she rested, but did not allow herself to sleep, instead just letting her body recover itself, just enough so she could leave and face a battle without falling down and not getting back up again.  
  
A shrine assistant had quickly shown her a suitable accommodation a few minutes before, but she wasn't ready to sleep yet. She'd left her bag in there, the weight of it a burden and no need to constantly fawn over it. Now, she just sat there, eyes depicting the engravings and paintings on the far wall opposite.  
  
Meanwhile, in faint registration, she noticed Uriko leaving, having mumbled something or other about food. Nagi realised then that she had been joined by the Chinese dweller, whom took a seat ahead of her. The Japanese girl blew lightly on her auburn bangs and feinted being in some sort of daydream. Of course, he was still going to talk to her anyway, despite her obvious dismissive nature.  
  
"You are not too angry with me I hope?" Long asked in mention of the prior situation, with him throwing her down like a bag of bricks.  
  
Nagi just sighed and passed a glance over him. "I'm not angry. A little disgruntled, but I know you were right."  
  
Long nodded, and began to talk again with no intention of dancing around the point. "Tell me more of this 'White Zoanthrope' you are pursuing. You said 'it' had been here?"  
  
She decided just to tell him. Tired, she just wanted him to get what info her wanted and not bother her again. "He was here, right in this room. But obviously not anymore."  
  
The Chinese man was intrigued. "What does he look like?"  
  
"Uh… well, he's tall, thin, pale skinned, definitely not a Japanese native…" Nagi recalled, eyes narrowing to picture him. "… And, he has the most strangest glowing, silver hair."  
  
Long's eyes widened. "Him."  
  
Nagi snapped to look at the man before her, dismissive nature cast aside. 'Him?' That was something unexpected. Did this man know the 'White Zoanthrope'?  
  
"Do… you know him?" She inquired, slightly dubious but also quite hopeful.  
  
"He is an unborn - would that be your 'White Zoanthrope'?" Nagi gaped, mouth dropping open. Long was assured. "I take that as a yes. His name is Xion. He is a man trapped by power. I don't truly believe that he is himself."  
  
"Xion…" Nagi drawled on the name. It was truly unbelievable. Now she had a name to a face; what a turn of events…  
  
"HEEEYYYYYYAAAAHHHH!" A bang followed a crash and a deep cry of shock rang heavily into the room. In fact, no doubt the whole shrine would have heard it.  
  
Nagi sat up slightly, but moved no further, she let Long stand instead, attention turned to this sudden commotion.  
  
Uriko hopped back into the room, her eyes still locked away from her two companions, but on someone else. Coldness was cast into her gaze, her face stiffened with hostility. She hung protectively onto her food packages, tucked carefully under one arm to leave the other free before her.  
  
"HA! You pervert! Sneaking about like that!" She snapped. "I should just kick you right on out of here!"  
  
"Hey, wait just one second, girlie," a voice replied, suddenly taking form as a man stumbled into the room, rubbing his head irritably.  
  
Nagi gawked at him, eyes widening in surprise. "ShenLong?"  
  
With his name called, the Chinese man looked towards Nagi and smirked. "Oh, hey there, fancy meeting you in a place like this."  
  
"I'll bet," she said with heavy scruples in her tone. No way was this per chance that he was here while she was.  
  
"You know him?" Uriko almost fell over from shock.  
  
"Uh huh, met him the night before I met you," she said, eyes never leaving the man. She snorted. "I would say small world, but I doubt this is a coincidence."  
  
"You got me!" ShenLong raised his hands, chuckling. "Was interested to know where you were going in this whole mess - decided to tag behind. Found something interesting about you…" He trailed off, finally looking to the other man in the room, a flash of something harsh passing over his crimson eyes, but the face never changed despite. "… Well, isn't this an interesting meeting…"  
  
Nagi looked to Long and noticed he'd gone stiff as a post. She couldn't see his face, but she keep feel the conflicting aura around him.  
  
'Wow, everybody seems to know each other… that's pretty weird,' she thought. 'Though that Long guy especially seems hostile towards him. I wonder why?'  
  
Uriko had moved away from ShenLong, coming to stand aside of her master, in front of Nagi. "Just go away why don't you!"  
  
"Hey, it's a free country, and I can be where the hell I want," he said, not really raising his tone, but stepping in towards them a few steps to make his point clear.  
  
"You're just a mean, old pervert!" Uriko scolded, standing in her stance protectively for her master and Nagi. "Stalking a girl and breaking into the shrine!"  
  
ShenLong just laughed at her. Her squeaky angry voice was just pretty damn funny shouting at him. "Get on my back for actually caring! And besides, where's the damn doorbell on this erected junk pile? In fact, the door was left WIDE open. Come one, come all…"  
  
"Caring…" Long snapped in, fist clenching. "You don't know the meaning of the word."  
  
"And he finally speaks!" ShenLong mocked, clapping his hands in some sort of appraisal.  
  
Long was flaring with ire and Nagi chose the time to interrupt. She was stood and placed between the three. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! Why does everyone have to get nasty all of a sudden?"  
  
"You remember when I mentioned the Liberation Front?" Uriko asked Nagi, who looked at her, thinking for a moment before nodding. "Well, that's the dirty snot-bag who led them!"  
  
ShenLong snorted, looking away. Nagi rolled her eyes between the group. Just what she needed, everyone bitching at each other over things of the past.  
  
"I don't know how you got past the wards without triggering them, but you're not welcome here, ShenLong. You're an evil, malicious force, and you don't deserve to be protected here." Long's voice was blank as he spoke. There was no way he was going to let his emotions escape into his words, bus it was obvious everyone in the room could sense how he felt anyway. With this man, he couldn't hide behind a blank condition.  
  
ShenLong's eyes narrowed darkly. "I don't need protecting by anyone, especially of the likes of you. And besides, I didn't come here to fight, unless you're willing to change that?"  
  
Long sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his tired eyes.  
  
Nagi looked between them and suddenly froze. She thought she was going crazy at first, and that her mind was playing some delusional game due to her fatigue. She was suddenly looking back and forth between them, the two men finally noticing her confusion. She backed up, waving her hands.  
  
"Woah, this is weird…"  
  
"What's wrong?" Uriko asked Nagi.  
  
Nagi pointed her thumbs towards the two men. "Please tell me if I'm going crazy here, but I don't think I'm the only one to notice the similarities between these two. I mean, look at their faces! I couldn't tell at first - Long had his glasses on and old scar face over there has red eyes and a few obvious changes to his appearance, but whoa… are they like twins or something?"  
  
ShenLong scoffed at the nickname and even more so at such an insinuation. "As if!"  
  
Long replaced his glasses. "I assure you, we're not brothers."  
  
"He's a stupid, smelly clone of my master!" Uriko snapped up quickly and Nagi thought she'd been suddenly sucked into the twilight zone. Long gave Uriko a harsh look and the girl sunk back apologetically.  
  
ShenLong stiffened, fury etched into his face. "You brat! I'm much more then a wasted copy of that bastard!"  
  
Long didn't even rise to comment against that, just giving ShenLong a blank stare.  
  
"You're a nobody really! Just a drunken bum!" Uriko contended, folding her arms with authority to her chest.  
  
ShenLong was ready to snap a comeback, when a soft voice interrupted. "Are you really a clone? No lie?" He looked to Nagi, whom just met his eyes with nothing but intrigue, no harshness or disgust of who he was. He hesitated and looked away from her, towards the other two. "Well? Are you?" He licked suddenly dry lips and finally looked back to her.  
  
"Yes! All right! I'm a clone! Happy now?" He snapped at her, turning to cast a hellish glance on the others in the room before storming past them onto the balcony.  
  
Nagi fell silent, eyes staying firmly planted on the spot he'd been in. She was pretty surprised by the aching that had suddenly sprung into her chest. This whole discovery had made her feel sympathetic for him.  
  
'Damn, I don't need all this emotional crap.' She sighed inwardly. 'I came out here to stop the 'White Zoanthrope', not suck myself into some real life soap opera.'  
  
"Hey, Nagi?" Uriko's soft voice drew the young woman to look at her. "Don't let him make you feel bad."  
  
"I don't feel bad," she insisted. "I don't see why everyone is getting so bent out of shape." She sighed, looking towards the balcony, her voice softening slightly. "I couldn't have imagined him as a clone. He's seems nothing like Long. Shouldn't that mean something?"  
  
"I admit, everyone deserve existence," Long said, his voice calm, no essence of hostility now. "But it's just the way he has led his life thus far. He deserves no pity."  
  
"You're right, he needs something else…" Nagi didn't want to feel sorry for him, that was the last thing he needed. He was a tough guy; pride comes first after all. But it seemed a sore subject, and she could tell now by looking between the guy he was created from and his form now, he's worked hard to create an individuality that made him a separate person.  
  
"Anyone hungry?" Uriko piped up, holding up her food package.  
  
"Maybe later," Nagi said, leaving the room abruptly, following after ShenLong.  
  
Uriko looked to her master and back after Nagi. Long stayed silent, quite intrigued by this sudden compassion she had.  
  
Nagi stepped out into the cool night air, spotting ShenLong leaning over the banister just the way down. She carefully walked towards him.  
  
"What do you want?" He acknowledged, eyes not meeting hers.  
  
"Just to see if you're okay," she said.  
  
"Hell, I'm feeling just peachy! Everyone attacks me the minute I step into the room! Can't do right for doing wrong!" He almost wanted to spit over the side of the balcony but refrained, looking towards her. "I don't need to be pitied."  
  
"Do I look like the person to be bringing out the box of tissues and the ice cream? No sympathy, or pity, and definitely no pampering treatment for you." She went to stand next to him. "You know, I'll tell you straight off, I don't agree with them. I don't think you're a clone. Maybe you are, but there was never any fooling to begin with. You are who you are."  
  
ShenLong grumbled to himself, slumping slightly. "I need a drink…"  
  
"Come on, stop acting like a little bitch and start acting like a pervert again. I like you better that way," she said, turning to look out at the dark sky.  
  
There was a foreboding silence between them to begin with, seeming to drag out - that was until moments later, she heard him chuckle lowly. She was actually glad to hear it.   
  
He leered at her. "Who you calling a bitch?"  
  
"As they say, takes one to know one," she said, chuckling herself.  
  
"So we're both bitches? Now that I don't mind! Rather a bitch then anything else." He stood up straight, giving her a good slap on the shoulder.  
  
"Ouch, don't do that, I'm tired," she said, rubbing the sore area.  
  
"Now I know why I wanted to follow you," he said, leaning in close to her again. "A very strange woman indeed."  
  
"Strange?" Nagi huffed. "Thanks."  
  
He just grinned at her, the red in his eyes seeming to glow at her with some strange mist of emotion. It made her feel weird, but hell, she didn't think in this world of animal shifters and big unborn bug things, that anything could get more weird.  
  
"Uh, ShenLong…"  
  
"Yes?" He stretched the word playfully.  
  
"Don't stand so close, you're scaring me," she said with a half smile creeping on her face.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
She backed up a few steps, but not really with fear. Whatever underlined uneasiness was covered over with her laughter. "Yeah, just might wet myself."  
  
There was a kinky look in his eyes then, and he leaned back, his face coaxing with a deeper insinuation. "Oh…"  
  
"Hey!" She snapped quickly, blushing. "You're such a pervert!"  
  
He laughed, watching her turn on her heel and walk back up the balcony. He saw fit to follow. "Come on, you love me really…"  
  
"Huh! Don't count on it!"  
  
A/N: Another interesting meet between Nagi and ShenLong and the obvious fact that time is running short for Mana and her search for strong Zoanthropes. The next chapter will see Nagi put to the test again and some truths come out in the open. Until then... 


	7. Chapter 7: Stranger Dealings

Story of the Spurious  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is copyright to Hudson Soft. The use of the characters and depicted storyline are purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way is this story being produced to make money. I do however own my outlined idea and characters or plot idea that don't appear in the Bloody Roar series. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 7: Stranger Dealings  
  
Stumbling numbly in the back streets, Shina, the mercenary daughter of veteran Alan Gado, was lost and almost out of her mind. The shadows seemed to morph into strange shapes and she was calling out to them, thinking they were her comrades, but the twisting was a trick of her mind and there was a thudding feeling that made her temples feel like they were going to explode. She hissed, continuing on in her hash of confusion, fingers raking through her spiky blonde tresses.  
  
"No… where are they? Why can't I find them? What happened? I… can't remember. It hurts to remember! What is this pressure?" Her step shifted awkwardly and she fell to her knees, gasping for breath, wishing the building pain in her head would just go away. Shaking, she looked skyward, eyes fogged over and almost glass like. "Father… where are you? Why aren't you here? You're supposed to be here? Why'd they leave me? I don't understand?"  
  
In the back of her dull head, she could hear laughing. Cruel, harsh laughter that made her teeth grind with fury.  
  
"Stop it! STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" She scrambled to her feet and continued on up the dirty concrete, trying to run but her legs were like jelly and she collapsed against a wall, barely managing to keep herself upright. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
  
Every sound in the early morning seemed extra loud, extra scratchy, just that extra bit annoying. Shina's breathing picked up, becoming ragged, almost inhuman sounds; snarls perched on the edge of her tongue as she pulled herself along by the use of the wall.  
  
The young woman finally came out onto the main streets, empty and alone, and she stood on the dark roadway, and screamed, long and loud, the sound like a wounded animal, filled with primal rage.  
  
..........  
  
Nagi's eyes snapped open to the soft darkness. Dawn wasn't too far off now, and her body had gained much rest after heading straight to sleep after a light meal. Her body only ached now from just awakening, but she felt refreshed. It would have been rude to have walked out then, so she just decided to lazy around for a while, and make sure her strength was truly back with her.  
  
She rolled over on the soft feather futon, looking over to the man resting on another just a few feet away. She just had to smile at house innocent ShenLong looked as he slept. Now, he didn't seem the innocent type in the least, actually, he wasn't. That word had little association with him. He lay there peacefully, now and again; letting out a soft snort which blew up his few dangling locks of hair.  
  
Curiously, Nagi sat up and watched him. She'd only ended up with him because he refused to share any sort of room with Long. So, Uriko was staying with him. Nagi hoped he was as gentlemanly as he made out to be. She was glad ShenLong hadn't tried anything funny when they'd bedded down for the night. She'd gone to bed before him, as he'd wanted to hunt out any signs of booze to satisfy his needs for the night, but it may have been false hope on his part. She was still clothed thankfully in her shrine offered white robe, tied firmly in place with a light sash. ShenLong had been offered one too, though his was splayed wide open, ruffled up around him, his well-toned chest exposed to the torso, while the rest was masked in cotton covers.  
  
With crude wonderment, Nagi pondered besides having that seemingly half discarded robe, if he was sleeping naked. With light cursing and an inward chuckle, she looked from him, blaming the hormones for that last part. It was nice to have company, though was it bad to prefer some one when they were looking innocent and asleep? She would have laughed out loud on such a thought, but she wanted to keep the man remaining peaceful.  
  
'Nah, he's an okay guy,' she told herself. 'A bit warped, but he's still charming… in a sick and deluded sort of way.' ShenLong rolled over in his sleep back to her, and she just cast her glance in time to get a quick flash on naked rear before it disappeared back under cover. She couldn't help but flush. It answered her question.  
  
'Would be funny if he had to jump up for some reason… maybe I should shout fire or something?' Her lips pursed firmly together and she shook her head.   
  
Before she could let her thoughts wander with him any further, she decided to go take a walk, to stretch out her legs. Making sure the robe was firmly on, she pushed back the covers and stood up, stepping quietly across the room and pushing the slide door open a jar and slipping through, closing it after her.  
  
Her feet padded softly on the smooth wooden flooring and she hugged herself, ignoring the slight chill she experienced. The air smelt fresh and wonderful, so clean and welcoming, the early morning brought something a new in the air, something that could never truly appreciate living in the city, her head under a car bonnet or oiling her bike.  
  
Nagi came briefly to a stop to look in through the gap of an open door into a small accommodation - which was the one that housed Long and Uriko.  
  
The young cat-girl Zoanthrope was snuggled into her sheets, the cotton covering up to her chin. How cut she looked, especially when she was sleeping and her loud mouth wasn't running away with her. In her sleep, she barely made a peep. Nagi's eyes cast to Long, who peacefully slumbered to the left of Uriko's bed. His glasses and hair ties rested with his clothing while he slept. Nagi still was shocked to see ShenLong's face there with Long, though considering, she should have considered it to be the other way around, but she'd met the clone first. He looked quite beautiful to her as he slept, his lengthy hair spread on his pillow like a fan of feathers.  
  
She smiled and shut their door completely, continuing up towards the top room of the shrine. The wind could be heard whooshing softly through the open room as she came to stand there in the bluish glow that radiated from the early morning sky.  
  
"Peaceful," she muttered, sucking in a deep breath, enjoying the cold air in her lungs, exhaling with a look of content etched onto her face.  
  
Though, it seemed a short-lived expression, as it descended into a frown. A foreign feeling tickled her senses - this whole new sense that Zoanthropes had to recognise each other. She was getting it strong now, and it felt so very strange. So powerful…  
  
"Who's there?" She called softly.  
  
"Ah, a Zoanthrope to greet me so…" An alluring voice, soft and mellifluous, drifted into the room. Nagi stepped back, ready to go into her fight stance, not liking this in the least. A chuckle came to pass. "Oh, so apprehensive? Just how I like those who I meet? Fighters are the only great company…"  
  
And there she was, out of nowhere, just sat there on the balcony ledge. Nagi jumped, blinking, as if she'd missed a beat.  
  
She was perfectly beautiful, her smile somewhat intimidating on such mature, sensuous features. The gentle breeze caught her short hair; the moonlight shimmering over the strangely silvery blues locks. She sat there, hands clasped one over the other on top of crossed legs - she was like something out of a fantasy book, though the strange rubber and metal plated suit ruined the effect. The outfit was like a modified jump suit, but a bit more scantily intended. Nagi noticed with caution the broken chains and cuffs on her wrists and the piece attached into her hair.  
  
'An escaped lunatic maybe?' Nagi's brow furrowed. 'Just what I need right now… a crazy woman.'  
  
The blue haired woman blew aside one side of her tresses, though straight after they fell back into place. "A strange one for me to be intercepting. I sensed power here… no, not just any power. The unborn power…"  
  
"The unborn!" Nagi was taken back.  
  
The woman chuckled. "So you know if it too? I was sure of it. Per chance, would you know where it lies now? For its not here now."  
  
"No," Nagi said stiffly.  
  
This unwelcome stranger just huffed, sighing with a hint of upset. "Damn, and I had high hopes." She stopped, staring longingly at Nagi. "Though I don't feel that now, I feel something from you girl…" She rose from her position, and instead of walking towards Nagi as expected, she hovered, making the Japanese girl almost think she was dreaming. She stood her ground nevertheless.  
  
"It seems something like the unborn," the woman continued.  
  
"I'm NOT the unborn," Nagi snapped undertone, a scowl on her face. "Now, who are you?"  
  
The blue haired beauty stopped a few metres from Nagi, admiring her somewhat and gave a light chuckle. "I'm the one they call Uranus. I am one of all creation, a Zoanthrope of many, the one that is a warrior of a thousand souls and has the power to break the boundaries of time. And you?"  
  
Nagi scoffed. "Just Nagi, no extra special titles for me, well maybe bitch, but I don't appreciate that."  
  
Uranus laughed. "Humour… interesting. You're very unique."  
  
Nagi's fist curled into balls, feeling the need to. "I like to think so."   
  
Uranus came to hover directly in front of Nagi. The latter almost quivered, feeling the immense amount of energy that came from this woman snake around her, taunting her in a way.  
  
'So intense,' her mind whispered.  
  
Uranus's hand came before the young woman, not touching her but moving before her. "Yes, you're powerful. So much so… not unborn…" She focused, her smile widening slightly. "… Spurious… is that it? I can hear the words thunder in my ears."  
  
Nagi didn't reply, just keeping her eyes locked on the eerie yellow orbs of this strange woman, whom was leaning in close to her, close enough that they could have kissed.  
  
"Just as good," the opposing woman's voice hisses delighted. "I want to taste your power, Spurious."  
  
"Get away from me," Nagi growled through clenched teeth, finally letting herself back up.  
  
Uranus laughed, hands spreading, fingers curled as a greenish blue electricity sparked around her body. "So much power, so much to see. Why deny my just request? You benefit to see your own potential. Power is everything."  
  
'Power mad bitch… she's insane!' Nagi shook her head, suddenly feeling rather light-headed, her body feeling hot, almost burning. She staggered, folding over slightly, crackling red electricity working her own body, copying like with Uranus. 'She's… calling my power… no, she can't…'  
  
The room was alit with colour as electricity crackled around them, flashing in blues, greens and reds. So much power, so much energy, Uranus revelled in it, this was what she was all about, but Nagi was stifled, choking, eyes watering as the power built up between them. She could see that Uranus wanted a piece of this 'Spurious' power that Nagi had, but no, she wasn't going to have it.  
  
'I won't let anyone abuse this power, not for the violence,' Nagi firmly told herself, getting some grip on herself.  
  
She herself began to bask in the power, drawing in on it, feeling the power of this woman. And then the little wisdom chip that Gaia seemed to have given her gave her a simple word: Chimera. The beast of all beasts.  
  
Closing her eyes, Nagi focused, drawing in on what strength she had, and even more so with the power filling her body. No more violence, no more, never. Just peace.  
  
A sharp snap, her eyes were open. "GO AWAY!" Two words, echoing along with a bright red light that burst around the young woman, Uranus was taken off guard, the electricity absorbing around Nagi.  
  
She was smiling, unknowing of the situation. "Wonderful power…" She caught a quick glimpse a red shelled body before a great blast of energy, not just the Spurious, but her own reflected blasted her backwards. It was tremendous; both powers combined ripping into her. She screamed as she was thrown back, splintering through the balcony banister and out into the courtyard.  
  
For probably the first time in their entire use, the wards flared to life, chiming like a gong, flashing around the shrine, the energy crashing against Nagi. Whispers of peace, condemning her action pressed without relent onto her body, forcing her down onto the wooden floor.  
  
"NO! I… I didn't mean… I just don't…" She screamed as a wave blasted over her, a thousand and one voices chanting the spells of the ward. "I DON'T WANT THE VIOLENCE! STOP IT!"  
  
Somewhere inside herself, she swore something besides herself screamed in pain of the purity.  
  
Nagi thought she'd have blacked out, the pain that was caused was terrible, but the ward seemed to read something from her and began to quiet down, leaving her be. She shuddered, cold, breathing heavy and fast. Soft, warm fingers touched her back cautiously.  
  
"Nagi?" A voice came to follow the touch and she sat up quick sharp, looking towards the person.  
  
Uriko hopped back in shock. She'd not seen Nagi in this form before - her 'beast' form. She looked relatively the same but armour plated, red with yellow markings, her hair red and an eye too. And that long blade weapon, that at the moment was folded up on her arm.  
  
"Uriko," Nagi whispered in her echoing, 'Spurious' voice. It was just then she realised Long was there too, and he was staring quite surprised at her, not expecting such a form. But he quickly averted his gaze, instead looking out onto the balcony, going there and looking down into the yard, spying someone lying there prone. He recognised her instantly, but just stood there, quite unsure what to do.  
  
ShenLong appeared in the room as Uriko helped Nagi to her feet. The tiger Zoanthrope gaped at her. He'd known she was a unique Zoanthrope, but this WAS unique indeed.  
  
Nagi looked at him, wondering what look he was giving her. Maybe he didn't like it; maybe he was expecting an animal form? But no, he just seemed approving enough. She had to smile though, though he didn't realise it was because he'd actually remembered to tie his robe, so no embarrassment for anybody, especially him.  
  
Though, speaking of her robe, it was a tattered mess, barely covering her form. She gripped what pieces that were still together and held them against her hard, shelled form, looking down, a little tired from the energy that had passed through her.  
  
Uriko had gone to join Long, looking down at the woman. She was shocked.  
  
"It's… her," she said. "I've seen her before…"  
  
"Uranus," Long said.  
  
Uriko looked to him. "Uranus? That's her name? Wow…" She looked backed to unconscious form below. "What was she doing here? Who… who is she?"  
  
"She was created with the purpose to ever prosper, for power and violence," he told her. He hesitated, really having kept the next part of information to himself, having found out with a few others of the experiments of Tylon. It was time for Uriko to find out anyway. "Uriko, she was created from you."  
  
"Eh!" Uriko jumped, looking bamboozled by this. Even Nagi looked up confused to him.  
  
"Remember when you were experimented on, and you morphed into that woman. Well, you may not remember, but you did, and that's what she was taken from, and improved," he said. "They tried to make her more powerful, but she is unstable. Her destiny is strange, her power enough to defy time and the laws of nature. You may find it hard to believe, but she is Cronos's mother."  
  
Uriko fell into a seated position. "NO WAY! That makes no sense! How? I… I don't get it?"  
  
Long smiled lightly. "It's complicated, and I can understand your confusion. There is too much to go into to explain the nature of his existence. Maybe when we meet with Gado, Jenny and the others, we can get all the information that can bring that truly to light."  
  
Uriko said nothing, instead stared with jaw open upon the fallen woman. 'So, I have a clone too?' She thought.  
  
A few shrine assistants rushed into the room after feeling the ward go off. They saw Nagi and were rather unnerved, but Long calmed their worries.  
  
"She means no harm. Just a misunderstanding." He pointed out to the yard. "However there is a woman down there that needs care and solace for now. Maybe her heart can be healed of such darkness."  
  
Nagi felt ShenLong joined her side touching her shoulder. "Doing okay?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm, a little bit confused, but I'm fine," she said softly.  
  
"I've got to admit, you look… amazing," he said with a smirk. "I knew you were special."  
  
"You make me sound like a retard or something," she said, shaking her head with a playful smirk.  
  
"Who knows, you've got to find that out for yourself," he said.  
  
Nagi gave a half nod, her mind already digging into contemplation of this power presented to her. What other little secrets were going to be brought to light? And what else would end up linking to the 'White Zoanthrope'?  
  
..........  
  
A/N: I think the Spurious power has a lot to be discovered, and I think that Gaia would have bestowed Nagi with a great power, so I wanted it to have some impact here. Sorry if it seemed Uranus was easily defeated, but being blasted by Nagi's and her own power would have probably fried her. So that's how I had it. In the next chapter, more characters are looked upon and Nagi makes a decision. Until then... 


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting the Odds

Story of the Spurious  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is copyright to Hudson Soft. The use of the characters and depicted storyline are purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way is this story being produced to make money. I do however own my outlined idea and characters or plot idea that don't appear in the Bloody Roar series. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 8: Fighting the Odds  
  
It was early morning - chilly - the sun bleak behind dark clouds with a light rain drizzling down onto the city. There was a foreboding quiet at this hour, the populous still recovering the aftermath of a harsh night before, with many more to come.  
  
The W.O.C building was deserted - not a sign of life in its plush, large office building, a recent monument leading towards the peace of the two kinds - humans and Zoanthropes. But right now there was no justice towards the peace, with the outbreak of violence, it had all come to a stand still. The W.O.C had sent out groups to try and calm the violence - only a hand-full of them came back, the number not even completing a single group.  
  
Across the buildings once shining blue doors was stains of paint and trash soiling the exterior. Day old egg and mud had dried in long streaks, covering partially over the words 'Freaks' and 'Monsters', which in turn had covered over the shining silver plaque of 'W.O.C'.  
  
A lone figure stood before that door, gripping sadly to a small bag. They shook their head sadly before disappearing over the wall to one side of the building.   
  
It was Yugo's company to run, but yet he was helpless now to hold power with everyone away from the fighting cause - in fact, everyone away from fighting altogether.  
  
The wolf Zoanthrope jogged through the private car park, which would usually be full with respect to the helpful volunteers - but now, only two stood there, and both of them had been destroyed - one burnt out after a gas leak and the other having been smashed in by vandals. Yugo didn't even look twice at them; it was disheartening as it was. His focus was on a storage room - a small brick building connected to the back of the main offices.  
  
The young man took out a pair of keys from the back of his jean pocket and unlocked the door. The heavy lock made a grinding noise to indicate its protest with rusted cogs, and he pulled open the door only a small way to just slip inside, shutting and locking the door after himself. He shook off the wet of the light rain as he crossed the small room, stacked with broken chairs and tables to another door that opened easily - with the lock being broken that was, and descending the stairs before him.  
  
The room he entered was another level of storage for old or still packaged furniture and office equipment. He'd cleared most of the area, covering down the space with some of the cover sheets that had been folded aside. Other items such as cushions from old chairs and sections broken from old leather-backed waiting room couches made the area a little more homey, as for close to a week, this had been a home to him and the two other occupants whom were also in use of this accommodation.  
  
Kenji Ohgami, Yugo's adopted brother was sat reading a book he'd found while scavenging amongst the mess, to his left side was a peaceful Alice Nonomura, snuggled in a mess of sheets, half asleep. Kenji was helping change her dressings for the wounds she'd received from Kohryu when he'd attacked them days ago. She'd been weak and needed the more first aid experienced Ohgami brother with her while Yugo ran off to do whatever he needed. She'd recovered quite well though, now the injuries were just nasty scratches and bruises on her pale skin.  
  
Kenji looked away from his book; a look of relief to see his brother was okay. "Did you bring back much?"  
  
Alice opened her eyes at that point. "Yugo?"  
  
The wolf Zoanthrope went to kneel before his girlfriend, petting her hair lightly. "Yeah, it's me. You feeling alright?"  
  
She gave a gentle smile, letting the covers fall away as she did a small stretch. "Achy more or less. I don't feel any pain now, so that's a good sign. So, what have you brought back?"  
  
Yugo placed the bag before them, folding down the sides to reveal food packages. "Breakfast, lunch and dinner. Sorry I took so long, but it's hard to find a store that was still in use. And there was a store that had taken in their boxes of stock, so I kind of rummaged through them as well." Alice gave him quite a disapproving glare. "Hey, come on, I wouldn't do it if it wasn't important."  
  
"I suppose," she said and fingered some of the small boxes, looking amongst the arrangement. "Is that sushi going to be edible?"  
  
"I can at least say I brought that from the open store," he said grinning. His lover gave him a half glance before wearily picking up the package and setting it in her lap.  
  
Kenji had merely taken a soda can from the mix, moving to climb the side of the wall to push open a makeshift curtain on a glass and iron bar grid that made a small floor level window. "So, is it bad out there?" The younger Ohgami asked, letting the curtain flutter back into place with there being nothing out of the normal beyond their safe haven. "You've been gone all night."  
  
"Sorry about that, I couldn't find a place at first to find food, then got kind of side tracked… oh yeah, and I met up with Gado," Yugo said.  
  
"Gado? Why isn't he here now?" Alice asked, suddenly stopped from tucking into her sushi. "It should be safety in numbers!"  
  
Yugo shrugged. "You know Gado, likes to run off alone, and since he's lost Shina, he's set on finding where she's ended up. I guess he really does care about his daughter more then he makes out."  
  
"Speaking of family, I would really like to know where Uriko's got to," Alice said, looking at her food with a sinking heart. "I told her to stay close, and what did she do? Go chase after that puppy she rescued from that collapsing heap of bricks."  
  
"It's my fault," Kenji said solemnly. "I was suppose to be keeping an eye on her, but with Kohryu appearing, I had to prioritise."  
  
"I don't blame you, Kenji," Alice said assuring. "She should learn by now not to run off alone. She's glad mother doesn't know about this."  
  
"By the way, where is Mitsuko?" Yugo asked.  
  
Alice finally took a bite of her sushi. "She followed one of the W.O.C teams up town to go that safe haven place… she didn't say much. All I know is she won't be getting back to us till this is all over. It's too dangerous to be crossing Tokyo with the uncertainty of the violence."  
  
"Right, at least we don't need to worry about your mother. She's a tough lady. She can take care of herself," Yugo said, patting Alice's shoulder and standing, going to tidy up the bag of food.  
  
Alice took another bite of the sushi, chewing slowly, unable to clear her mind of her little sister. What if she was hurt, unable to get back? She'd sworn she'd told the cat-girl of their intents to stay in this little hideout. In the back of her mind, there were images of horror with Uriko screaming, all alone in the dark, nobody to hear her plight…  
  
She slammed down the package of sushi and stood up, the other turned to her in confusion.  
  
"I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE!" She yelled, hands balling into fists. "My little sister could be out there hurt or dying, and she needs my help!"  
  
"But Alice, your injuries…" Yugo began, but the rabbit Zoanthrope slammed a hand over his mouth firmly.  
  
"No, don't speak. You can see for yourself that I've recovered enough to go back out there. I need to find Uriko, not only for me, but also for mother. I'd never be able to forgive myself if I sat here and did nothing."  
  
Yugo removed her hand, wanting to interject something, but could hardly find the words to argue. When she wanted to do something, she'd do it. He turned instead to look at his brother, who came towards them.  
  
"I'll go with Alice, to make sure both will be safe," Kenji said.  
  
Yugo nodded. "Then I guess I'll go after Gado again and see if I can't get him to help me find the root of the cause. Trying to save people from the violence is one thing, but bringing this whole episode to a conclusion is another." And on this thought, his mind drifted back to Nagi, his thoughts still trying to unravel the mystery that had befallen his friend. This change that had taken her had to be something to do with the root of the violence. What could happen to her could happen to someone else, yet, nobody else had been changed because of the violence. It was strange and yet disturbing. He was glad the human half of the population hadn't got wind of her change and his assumption to follow, if they had, there would have been all hell to pay once again with the Zoanthropes. He had his mind set on still trying to find her, for something nagged him deeply about this, and a small part of himself was assured that when he found out what had happened to her, everything would start to make sense.

..........  
  
The soft rain that had been pattering down most of the morning was finally subsiding. Nagi had been listening to it with closed eyes, letting her body relax for the time being. After that strange outburst of energy she'd dispelled in the early hours against the mysterious woman known as Uranus, she wanted to make sure her body was once again back up to full form, and for a fact, she was practically one hundred percent again.  
  
She hadn't minded stopping for a morning, to gather her strength as well as stay dry for the time being it was a welcome change from the tense, violent atmosphere. Though the atmosphere most of the morning had been rather quaky.  
  
Besides, she wasn't going to let any outside inference disturb her calmness. With eyes closed, she was at peace, besides hearing now again the odd heavy bang, which she knew, was Uriko's rear making contact with the hard wood floor. At first it had bothered her, though she was more surprised then anything that over and over again this girl kept falling down. The Japanese girl was in training with her teacher. Long was trying to show her some new moves, to balance out her rather risky version of his style, but some of the shown moves needed secure balance, and asking that of Uriko was a joke. She was a bouncy, unpredictable girl moving from one bounding stance to another or one bounding stance to landing quite unceremoniously on her butt.  
  
Nagi had asked her the first few times if she was okay, but always received the same answer.  
  
"It's nothing! I'm used to it!"  
  
Now, she just let it happen, bump after bump after bump.   
  
"Keep on training, that wasn't bad," Long said, supporting the efforts of his student, besides how many times she'd fallen over.  
  
Uriko got up from her latest fall, rubbing her sore posterior. "I think I deflated a cheek."  
  
Nagi smiled, eyes opening to look at the girl. "Why don't you just give up? I don't think the floor can take another pounding."  
  
"No way! Uriko Nonomura never gives up!" The girl declared, waggling her finger at Nagi and returning to Long's side and getting back into stance.  
  
Deciding to practice a few moves of her own, Nagi clambered to her feet, watching them for a moment as they almost moved in unison. Long led, doing a few moves quite slow to start so Uriko could easily copy and keep up with him. She turned away as the movement became testing of Uriko's ability to shift balance quickly in some of her faster moves.  
  
Nagi had a clear space for herself, getting into her stance. Moving with quite quick steps, she moved through her own range of punches. The first three hitting high while the last dropped low, with which she could switch quickly into her array of following kicks. Her hand shifting out of the punch to use the floor as a steady of her weight as she effected two kicks that crossed in a half-cartwheel like stance. She pushed up into a last overhead kick, the heel of her boot hitting the floor with a satisfying thud.  
  
She was about to start into another chained combo when she suddenly felt winded. She stopped, hand coming to touch her chest, feeling as if she couldn't breath. Red electricity bolted across her form, as if it had exploded from her and she collapsed to her hands and knees, crying out. She placed her clammy forehead onto her gloved hand against the floor, trying to catch her breath, her body tingling with pain, somewhere inside her a whisper of something she couldn't understand.  
  
Uriko had stopped and rushed to see what the matter was. "Nagi? What's wrong?" She touched her arm, seeing she could get the older girl to stand.  
  
Nagi turned sharply, eyes flashing red. "Don't touch me!" She snapped, her voice not truly her own and pushed Uriko away. The girl fell backwards, looking at the girl in shock.  
  
Long flinched, a feeling inside flicker, come and gone in a second. A feeling of distrust. His beast side had edged forward inside him, drawn in that moment in challenge to that harsh feeling of power. He calmed himself though, not exactly wanting to change with no good reason, but Nagi's little action against Uriko made him wary.  
  
Nagi twitched, hands covering her face, shaking her head as if shaking a fog from her mind. She managed to stand, stumbling back to the wall. Uncovering her face, her eyes were normal but she was terribly pale. There was a silence within her now, all pain and foreign feeling gone. She wondered if this was the reminiscence of earlier?  
  
Her eyes softened on Uriko. "I'm… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she said in apology, head bowing slightly. "I have still much to learn about this power."  
  
"There is something dark and destructive lurking within your spirit," Long said, unsure what to make of it, though somehow it felt familiar.  
  
Nagi rubbed a hand across her damp face, letting out a sigh. "It's dangerous out there, dangerous in here, dangerous with me…" Her free first curled and thumped back on the wall. "What else should I expect?"  
  
Uriko was back on her feet. "It'll be okay," she said, her voice having reduced to a softness that didn't suit her usually loud nature. She was hesitant, concerned, and all the things that made Nagi guilty.  
  
The 'Spurious' was resolved. "I can't stay here, I've caused enough trouble as it is."  
  
"But, you can't go!" Uriko suddenly exclaimed. "Not after this!"  
  
"I don't need help," Nagi said. "And besides, whatever this is, I can't let other people get hurt because of this. Maybe when the problems over, all my problems will go away too." She sighed, looking at her hands. 'Maybe I will be human again. Maybe the 'White Zoanthrope' can give back what he took from me,' she thought.  
  
"Are you sure?" Uriko asked.  
  
Nagi nodded. "I'm well enough now. I've had all the time I needed to recover. My mission is still waiting for me, and I have to complete it."  
  
Long cleared his throat. "Yes, your mission does have a great importance, and it may stop what is the true cause of the violence. I hope that you stopping Xion will bring an end to this."  
  
"We'll have to see then, won't we?" She said.  
  
He turned, motioning to the door. "Then I won't stop you. You have a role to play out there in the field, and mine his here. I shall not force my guard onto you."  
  
"But you'll watch Uriko, okay?" Nagi asked.  
  
"Hey, I…" Uriko was to protest, but Nagi simply shook her head. Uriko gabbled a bit and ultimately fell silent, knowing that she shouldn't exactly follow after Nagi. She was in enough trouble for running off as it was without getting in even more trouble for running off with strangers, fighting in something that she didn't even understand. Her place was with Long.  
  
"The others may turn up here for you, Uriko," Long said. "Your safety is now in my best interest. Your family and friends will certainly be worried. To stay here static in the safety of the shrine, it will be easier to find you."  
  
Uriko nodded in understanding of her situation and walked towards Nagi, giving her a hug, surprising the other. "You come back if you need help! Don't chance it alone if you know you're not strong enough. We'll be here."  
  
"It's a kind offer to make, but risking others in my personal mission would just be plain selfish of me." Nagi gave her a smile while patting her back lightly. "And I promise, I shall take care. I won't go looking for the fights, only with this Xion - the 'White Zoanthrope'."  
  
Uriko nodded and stepped away. Nagi approached Long before heading for the exit. There was a slight pause before she clasped her hands and bowed before him. He hesitated, not expecting her to do such a thing and humbly returned the gesture, bowing to her.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "For caring about me."  
  
He simply nodded and watched her salute to Uriko and leave the room.  
  
From there, Nagi went to collect her belongings from the borrowed quarters. She slung the back onto her shoulder, making one last pit stop before leaving.  
  
On the lower levels, there were a few small rooms dedicated to quiet prayer - that's what their usual task were, but today, nobody was in prayer, though one room was being occupied, like a prison cell in a sense.  
  
ShenLong was leaned against one wall, one foot pressed against the other, his face a mask of agitation. It had been well over and hour ago that he's started an uproar in his need for booze. He hadn't be joking that night before about needing a drink. His only anchor for calm, and they didn't have any. Of course, ShenLong, being famous for his temperament lashed out. After a few minutes, he was finally subdued and put in one of these open, little rooms, but with the added protection of wards, which ShenLong couldn't get passed until they took them off. It was a clear barrier, like nothing was there at all. Anyone who hadn't have known would wonder why he wouldn't just get up and leave. At least he was quiet now, after the shouting and his sudden beast change, causing a stir. She hadn't been down at that point to see the animal formally a man, she'd been trying to rest at that point and the sound of a pissed off, bellowing tiger hadn't made things easy.  
  
She stood before the little 'cell' watching him sit there rigidly. He acknowledged her presence without even opening his eyes.  
  
"Shrine of Solace my ass," he said in a gruff tone. "Suppose to be a place to keep the peace. Ha, yeah right."  
  
"Still being a sour puss then?" She said, watching his eyes open to look at her. She smiled innocently, leaning against the post. "You know, they'll let you out when you calm down."  
  
"All I ask for was a little bit of booze," he stated simply, as if it was too hard for everyone to understand.  
  
"ShenLong, this is a shrine, not a seedy, back street bar," she said, running a hand idly through her long hair. "If you wanted alcohol, you should have stayed in the best place to get it. Right now, you should submit and go sober. Listen to their peaceful negotiations."  
  
"Peaceful negotiations," he grumbled, folding his arms.  
  
"Yes, peaceful negotiations, and that doesn't include smashing a person's head repeatedly against a wall," she said. "What have you got to lose?"  
  
He didn't answer to that, instead nodded towards her bag. "You're going then."  
  
"That's right, pussy cat," she said, giving him a half smirk. "I'm blowing this joint. I have work to do."  
  
"And, you're going to leave me here, like a caged animal," he sounded a bit hurt.  
  
"You brought this upon yourself and I think its best they keep you here, all neatly tucked away, just like a tiger-stripped hamster. Besides, I don't need you around me right now. I need to be alone."  
  
ShenLong just huffed, getting to his feet, coming to stand mere inches from the ward barrier. "Great, just great. I find someone remotely decent to talk to and you bail on me. You're not even going to help me out?"  
  
"I have no authority here. And even trying to break you out might result in me getting impounded too," she said, an apologetic glance. "Look, ride it out, prove your sane and then be on your way. I'll probably see you later."  
  
"Hmm," he turned and went to sit back down again, pretty much in the same position he had been to start with.  
  
"Well, I guess, this is goodbye, for now," she said, a little uneasy at this silence. She rubbed the back of her neck, waiting to see if he'd respond, but he was quiet, like he was trying to ignore her. A sudden thought came to mind. "I will miss you, you know. I mean, I'm not sure if I'll ever get to see you flash your ass at me again."  
  
His eyes opened curiously to that, brows knitted together as he looked at her playful expression. She winked and turned away, walking towards the exit.  
  
Shaking his head, he faced the wall again, eyes falling closed, only this time, a small smirk played on his face.

..........  
  
A dark place, flickering with ethereal lighting, coming through a soft mist. Sounds, like chimes and beating echoed through this strict void. And then there was the breathing… heavy, ragged, deep…  
  
… And it Ryoho could do nothing but listen, standing somewhere he didn't know. A place that felt trapping. He could move far, his body willing to stay where it stood, the pressure keeping him rigid.  
  
'Where is this place?' He thought, unable to speak aloud.  
  
A roar filled the shimmering void and his eyes searched frantically, but he couldn't catch the large shadow that moved, tormenting him.  
  
'Who… what… I don't understand?' He turned, feeling the heaviness of a shadow fall over his shoulder. He slowly turned his head, but before he could face the large, heaving thing behind him…  
  
… He snapped from his trance, back in the temple. The only sounds were of the flames crackling on the lanterns and wind blowing through cracks in the upper roofing.  
  
"So… it's inside me, inside my heart, that dark shadow monster," he whispered to himself. "So powerful, how can I fight it? How am I even fighting it now?"  
  
He noticed that his hands were shaking, and he clasped them hard together, eyes closing slowly.  
  
"Mana, please hurry," he said, fearfully.

..........  
  
A/N: And Nagi's mission continues, and she knows she must go it alone. And time runs ever shorter for Ryoho... The next chapter will see Alice under a surprise attack and Nagi getting herself into a strange fix. Until next time...


	9. Chapter 9: Violent Fates

Story of the Spurious  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is copyright to Hudson Soft. The use of the characters and depicted storyline are purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way is this story being produced to make money. I do however own my outlined idea and characters or plot idea that don't appear in the Bloody Roar series. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 9: Violent Fates  
  
The sky was dark considering it to be early afternoon and the grey clouds and cool breeze made Alice shiver with fear. Such a gloomy atmosphere didn't help to lift her withering spirits. Uriko was out there somewhere and the rabbit Zoanthrope had become desperate to find her, just to know the young girl was okay. To hear her chirpy voice would be a blessing, one that would shatter her fears of the violence and the destruction. It would just make everything right in her world.  
  
The streets she'd followed had been so quiet. There should have been people somewhere. It was if some horrible viral wave had taken everyone away, but then again, the violence was a wave in itself, sending everyone running for cover in fear of the beast rage.  
  
'No, they shouldn't be afraid of us,' Alice told herself firmly. 'We're not the enemy. Why did this even have to happen?'  
  
She sighed, wondering how far Kenji had got by now. They had split up in two directions within the close proximity of each other, in calling distance of each other if needed. They'd planned to intercept just up in the town centre, which is where their roads joined.   
  
The crash of a row of trashcans made the young woman jump, heart choking in the base of her throat, eyes searching into a shadowy alley that she'd come by just that second. Hand gripped to her chest, swallowing her fear, she stood her ground, eyes searching for life.  
  
To her relief, she spied a small kitten prowling timidly there. Through the gloom, its yellow eyes beamed at her, and a soft friendly mew greeted the nurse.  
  
Alice sighed, hand clenched tight to her chest, as she felt her heart return to normal pace. She stepped into the little alley and kneeled down on the gritty concrete.  
  
"Here, puss-puss, come on, I won't hurt you," Alice said softly, offering her hand.  
  
The small creature walked slowly towards her. It was a tortoise-shelled kitten, with the most adorable little face and large eyes. It limped slightly with a bruised back leg, though it tried its best to place weight on its injured limb.  
  
"You poor thing," Alice sympathised. "The violence got to you too? How terrible…"  
  
She petted the kitten behind its ears, rubbing gently and earning a satisfied purr for her actions. Alice couldn't help but smile softly, feeling comforted by this little creature, willing to accept touch without fear in such harsh times.  
  
'You innocent creature,' Alice thought. 'Alone and yet you survive besides the toll of this cruel world. How sad to have nobody to turn to…'  
  
Her eyes glittered with tears. "Uriko…" Her whispering voice cuddled around that name, finding herself reminded of her foster family, especially the little cat-girl, who she direly wanted to see again.  
  
The kitten's ears pricked up alarmed, fear in its eyes now and it darted the best it could away towards the fence at the end, squeezing through.  
  
"Hey! Wa-" She stopped, her own ears catching the sound of boots scuffling on concrete and she turned.   
  
Surprised, she was now mere yards away from Shina. The French woman was a tattered mess, her body half-hunched over and heavy breaths filtered out ragged.  
  
Alice took a step towards the woman. "Shina?"  
  
The woman shuddered, trying to look up, but the task seemed difficult enough.  
  
"Al-Al-Alice…" The woman struggled with a rough voice. Her hand was reaching out, shaking tremendously.  
  
"What's wrong?" She inquired, just about to reach out to touch her but the woman cried out, her hand snapping to her head, raking through her hair.  
  
"I… can't… NO!" She threw her head by, screaming, her voice filled with the deepness of something breaking from within.  
  
"Shina?" Alice's voice seemed to fade, fear taking over. The woman sharply looked at Alice, quivering, fingers curling like claws. Her eyes had become a golden colour.  
  
Suddenly, Shina charged at her, screaming primly. Alice screamed, backing up and tripping on the uneven concrete. She fell away from the woman's slashing hands, trying to grab her.  
  
The rabbit Zoanthrope tried to shift backwards, crawling frantically, but it was a futile attempt to escape as the crazed woman leapt on top of her, trying to pin her down. Strong fingers of the conditioned mercenary dug into the soft, pale skin of the arms of the brunette, the pressure overwhelming.  
  
Alice was screaming, fighting back to keep her 'friend' from mauling her.  
  
'I can't believe it,' his mind reeled in disbelief. 'She's gone mad! She's trying to tear me pieces!'  
  
Finding one of her legs wasn't being crushed by Shina's weight, she promptly lifted her foot and dug it straight into the woman's gut. The wind was sucked out of the blonde's lungs and she hesitated, just enough time for Alice to use that same foot to flip her over onto her back.  
  
Wasting no time, Alice was scrambling again, clambering to her feet. From the corner of her eye, she could Shina, staggering like a drunkard up to her feet, eyes enraged. They were like beast eyes in a human head, giving Alice a look she never thought Shina would give.  
  
Malevolence, hunger, distaste…  
  
She looked completely insane.  
  
"Shina, stop!" Alice implored, but it only made the woman try and tackle her again, though this time, she was ready. As Shina ducked, Alice used her back to flip herself over her. While she landed gracefully, the blonde woman collapsed nearly full out, only her elbows were keeping her face from the ground.  
  
"You have to get a grip of yourself," Alice shouted. Her answer was merely growls, Shina's tanned face turning a harsh expression on her. Nearly out of options, the nurse just tried another alternative, biting her lip as she slapped her friend's face as she tried to rise again.  
  
Shina's head snapped to the side, staying there, breaths ragged.  
  
"Snap out of it!" Alice voice begged, close to weeping.  
  
Shina's face slowly turned back to look up at Alice's, looking even more pissed then before.  
  
"I… I'm sorry," Alice whispered quietly, quiet enough that it looked like she was mouthing it instead.  
  
Shina rose, making the other woman back up, putting some distance between them, though the violent woman wasn't going to let that happen, backing her up.  
  
"Shina! SHINA!" Alice screamed.  
  
The woman furiously screamed again, drawing her fist back and striking out.  
  
Alice went rigid, heart almost stopping. Then poof - no impact, just a flash, so quick that blinking would have missed it. Alice just saw a quick cast image of Kenji appearing, grabbing her and absorbing her into another flash. She barely said his name as the words were sucked from her mouth.  
  
Shina was punching thin air where Alice had been - the woman having disappeared without a trace. She staggered, mind completely twisted, enraged that her pray has escaped. She turned, hoping to see if she was there, though instead…  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
… She met a fist right into her temple. She thrown back, smashing into the fence and collapsing into the mass rubble that broke around her. The screeching and laughter that took over her mind faded out as she met darkness.  
  
"Fa-ther…"  
  
Gado cracked his knuckles as he came to stand over his daughter, who'd just slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
He sighed. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but you needed to cool down." Turning, he looked out the alley towards the upper window ledge of a shop opposite the alley. Sat there were both Kenji and Alice, the latter gripping onto the boy, shaking like mad.  
  
"Gado?" Alice couldn't believe he was actually there.  
  
"I met him when on the other street," Kenji said to her. "He warned me of Shina, that he was still trying to catch up with her, thinking she may have been affected by the violence. And she was…"  
  
"Thank you, Kenji," Alice said, hugging the boy. "Thank you so much."  
  
The ninja smiled. "Anytime." He held onto her tightly as he hopped from the ledge, landing lithely and setting his friend on her feet.  
  
Gado came from the alley with Shina in his arms. "Where's Yugo?" The elder man inquired.  
  
"Off doing some business of his own," Kenji said. "He's trying to find out more about the violence."  
  
"There is much to learn from this violence," a soft voice interrupted into the conversation.  
  
All eyes were suddenly on a blue haired girl, standing in the middle of the street.  
  
Mana bowed politely. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I know I can help you."  
  
"Huh, you can?" Alice was hesitant at the sudden appearance of this child, voice sounding so elegant and mature.  
  
"You are in search of the cat Zoanthrope girl, aren't you?" Mana asked. "Uriko I believe."  
  
"What! How did you know?" Alice questioned with surprise.  
  
Mana smiled. "I've heard her name called on your behalf. I know you wish to know her whereabouts and I can help you. Go to the 'Shrine of Solace' - it will be safe haven for you and I'm sure many questions will finally become clear soon enough. Go, your friend awaits you."  
  
"Who are you and what do you know about the violence?" Gado asked abruptly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have no time now to talk to you, I have much work to do, please, forgive my rudeness, but I must go. Go to your friend at the Shrine. Find safety there. Now I bid you farewell."  
  
And just like that the girl rushed away, almost fading into the wind.  
  
"HEY! WAIT!" Alice called after her.  
  
"The 'Shrine of Solace'," Kenji repeated from Mana's words.  
  
"Yes, that's right. I guess we should go there. Like she said, questions may start to get answered," Gado said, looking down at his comatose daughter.  
  
"Uriko," Alice said with a hopeful voice. This revelation brought some relief to her. 'We're coming!'

..........  
  
"STOP HER!"  
  
"G'ah!" A bottle narrowly missed Nagi's head as she dodged down another small passageway, escaping the trailing group of rather pissed off humans.  
  
'Damn it, I barely leave the shrine and I'm already in way over my head!'  
  
Unknown to her, when she'd come back towards the town, she'd invaded the squatting area of some human's who'd have their housing complex ravaged by the violence portion of the Zoanthropes. They seemed to know she was a Zoanthrope, though she didn't know how and they'd all out attacked her. She thanked the spirits that this bestowed power made her fast, but of course, she couldn't shake them off her tail. They had their minds set on liberating the area free of Zoanthropes.  
  
Nagi panted, legs starting to ache at the calves. She came to a dead stop along the side of a factory building. Seeing the handle broken off the door, she decided to slip in and use it as a hiding place. And the minute she was inside, she almost slipped straight over.  
  
The floor was like an ice rink. The cooling system has malfunctioned and everything had gone into deep freeze.  
  
Skidding and sliding about, she kept on, using an ice-cold banister for support as she descended into the mains of the factory. Overhead, the equipment was still in operation, boxes being moved around. The signs on the side were to do with meat processing. There needed to be cold temperatures, but not this cold.  
  
"There she is!"  
  
'Shit!' Looking up, she noticed she'd been careless and slow, and that the door she'd gone through was half-open.  
  
'Nagi you sludge head! Very clever, very clever indeed!' She swore loudly, trying to run and resulting in nearly falling over. And it didn't help with her hauling her bag around as well.  
  
Now on a sort of downhill slop as she followed the packaging floor route, she used the icy setting to her advantage, taking balance and skidding down. It would have been fun if her life wasn't in danger from the angry mob wanting to bash her brains in.  
  
She pushed through a flap and instantly banged into a door.  
  
"Bugger!" Finding the handle she pulled, wrenching the door open as she fell over into a between passage - a small section between two parts of the factory.  
  
Slamming the door shut she scoured around quickly for something to keep the door shut.  
  
"Ah ha!" A long, thick metal rod came to eye and she nabbed it, ramming the piece under the handle, pretty much locking it in place.  
  
She would have run to go through the other door, but having cast a glance down, she stopped, suddenly with another alternative.  
  
There, almost glowing at her was a manhole cover.  
  
'The sewers… oh man, what an idea,' though she cringed at such an idea, it didn't seem too bad.  
  
She dropped her bag down and dug her fingers into the top, pulling with all her might, popping the cover right off. The smell was pretty ripe, but she'd expected worse.  
  
Gagging and struggling with her bag and trying to cover her mouth, she climbed down onto the ladder, getting far enough down so she could reach over to grab the cover.  
  
She almost jumped when she heard them banging on the door. Quickly, she replaced the cover over her and slide down the ladder, coming to rest of the landing out of the dirty water. At that time, the men above burst through.  
  
"Where'd she go?"  
  
"Through the other door, moron!"  
  
And the scrambling was heard, with Nagi almost smirking.  
  
'Not such a moron if I'm down here.' Sighing and holding her breath, she followed the ledge way, the bleak lighting system that had been nicely installed guiding her path.   
  
'Must be used a lot,' she thought.  
  
She found that she was walking along quite big stretches of sewer way, wondering how badly she was getting lost. Though the tingling feeling that cast the trail of the 'White Zoanthrope' was motioning the way above her, so she resolved just to follow the path and find her way back up to the surface.  
  
The light was getting scarcer, and Nagi's eyes strained now to see, though thankfully not that much with her improved night vision.  
  
'Creepy,' she thought, looking around slowly, trying to find her way with the darkness taking over.  
  
A small light flicked on right in front of her.  
  
"Boo."  
  
Nagi screamed, long and loud, even at such a pathetic sound. Not only that, but the face behind the little torchlight was horrible looking.  
  
The man was laughing at her reaction, really soaking it up. Nagi had finally stopped, no longer scared, but more infuriated, and struck out, whacking him across the head.  
  
"OUCH! That was uncalled for! No sense of humour!" And he seemed to trot off, scampering away giggling to himself.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Nagi trailed quickly, following the dancing light as he moved through the passages. Finally, the light broke out into a much bigger sewer tunnel - nice and spacious and with lots more light. And a noticeable giant fan.  
  
She got a clear view of the man and he didn't look any better in the light, in fact, the dark had done him justice. He scratched at a strangely cut mop of green hair, sat now a rusty pipe rummaging through a bag of things. The punk style looked rather odd on him as he didn't exactly look young, and he was too gangly…  
  
… And a Zoanthrope. She felt that now.  
  
He turned to smile widely at her, the grin nearly going from ear to ear.  
  
"Welcome to a luxury home away from home," he said, meaning the sewers. "Sorry, didn't tidy. Didn't know I was expecting company."  
  
"Did anyone tell you that you're a bit of a freak?" Nagi asked, eyes rolling at him.  
  
He stood instantly, trying to look as serious as possible. "What bad manners! Such a rude girl, talking to your elder like that. I'll have you know I'm not a freak! I am a genius! The great Hajime Busuzima stands before you! Um, wait, SITS before you!"  
  
Nagi just looked at him strange. "Oh… okay… yeah, so you say."  
  
Busuzima just shook his head at her. "How impertinent. So rude to just walk in on me like this and be so inconsiderate."  
  
"I won't be staying," she told him. "Where's the way out?"  
  
He scampered up to her, nearly poking at her with his fingers. "You won't stay? How sad, and I was just putting on the kettle too. Green tea, my dear?" He burst out laughing at his own little joke. Nagi couldn't bear to look down at the colour of the water to get his reference. She felt sick as it was.  
  
"You're insane," she just muttered. "I'll find my own way out."  
  
"No, no, I insist you stay," he urged, taking her arm. She looked at him, giving him the 'get your dirty hands off me' stare, but he wasn't deterred, his hand quite cosy there now. "Oh, you'd be an interesting guest," he went on. "I feel something quite remarkable about you. Oh, how exciting!" He drew her closer. "Another toy to play with."  
  
Nagi's face drained of colour. She was about to snap at him, when suddenly, he was sinking back from her, eyes wide with fear, but not on her. She felt her back go rigid. What the hell was behind her?  
  
There was a hiss and a shudder followed up her spine and she couldn't help but look and almost fell to pieces.  
  
It was little a giant blue shelled bug, taken on a man's form horribly in design, covered in tattered clothes in which it seemed to hide behind.  
  
"Busuzima…" It hissed out and Nagi turned, confused to this thing knowing the crazy man.  
  
Busuzima was laughing erratically. "My, my, more guests! And it's Stun! How you doing old buddy? The old neck biting becoming a fetish? Hehe… you know, I just remembered, I need to buy more buy spray! Gotta go! Bye-bye!"  
  
And like a shot, he grabbed his things and ran away screaming like a girl, diving back into the tunnels.  
  
And now Nagi was left alone with this new character, Stun. He just stared at her, and in return, she did so too.  
  
"An exciting day in the sewers, how lovely," she said sarcastically.  
  
He hissed lowly and took a step forward and she backed a step, nearly falling over the pipe behind her.  
  
"Do I scare you?" He asked, his voice like a buzz.  
  
"Well, you don't exactly look like the jolly old milkman now, do you?"  
  
His round eyes cast sharply on her at such a sarcastic comment. "You do not understand the pain I suffer with this body. I was human once you know, until that man you saw made me like this."  
  
"Man, he is crazy," Nagi muttered, deep inside sickened by the revelation. Now she'd wished she'd broken his hand when he'd touched her.  
  
"I will not be this way for much longer, I pray," his voice hummed calling her attention. "A friend is looking for a great healing power to cure this body, so I can have my life back."  
  
"You shouldn't let friends trick you into believing in fairy tale magic to cure you," Nagi said.  
  
"I only live to believe that there is a chance," he said, his voice obviously saddened.  
  
She felt guilty, thinking of her own situation at that point. 'I want to be human too…' A small smile took form. "Don't lose faith though. One day, you'll get your wish… like I hope I get mine too."  
  
He looked at her, seeing how she meant her words. He gave a nod in acknowledgement.  
  
"Now, sorry to just run off, but I've got something to do. Is there a way out?" She inquired.  
  
"Follow this room to the end," he said, pointing onwards. "There is a ladder up to the top side."  
  
"Thanks," she said, gathering her bag tightly to her, passing by him, turning back as she went. "Bye… and good luck…"  
  
..........  
  
A/N: And that was the brief inclusion of Busuzima and Stun into the story. Thought they could get in on a small part of the story. The next chapter sees the beginning of much deeper things with Nagi... and also with Uriko.


	10. Chapter 10: A Friend in Need

Story of the Spurious  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is copyright to Hudson Soft. The use of the characters and depicted storyline are purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way is this story being produced to make money. I do however own my outlined idea and characters or plot idea that don't appear in the Bloody Roar series. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 10: A Friend in Need  
  
Uriko's eyes felt heavy - she just couldn't open them. The dull weight that had suddenly pressed on her touched from head to toe. It was such a strange feeling, like she was being crushed into a small box. A part of her screamed to fight back, but another was more subdued, whispering to her that it was unreal.  
  
When she managed to open her eyes, she wasn't in the 'Shrine of Solace', but a darker place, one so cold and foreboding. It looked like some kind of prison, made up of row after row of cell blocks, with dirty little barred rooms with just as dirty faces, staring out with sunken eyes, leering so evilly at the poor girl. Uriko gulped unconsciously.  
  
Her own position was not on one of those rows, but out far in the centre of the large room, on a swinging platform, which went back and forth like a ball bearing on string. The prisoners, some in cells and some out were shouting at her across the dark room. She couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, but by their expressions, the words that were flying at her weren't of a pleasant nature.  
  
'No, this isn't real, I'm not going to listen,' Uriko told herself, hands clasping over her ears tightly. 'Is this the affect of the violence?'  
  
She calmed her racing breathing, heart slowly from the pounding hammer like effect on her chest. Fighting the shakes, she looked out again. No, she was still there in the horrible prison with the jeers focused on her…  
  
… But now, she wasn't alone on the large swinging platform. Her friends were there, surrounding her in a circle. Her sister, Alice, Yugo, Kenji, her Master Long, Shina, Gado, Jenny and surprisingly, Nagi.  
  
Though the weight still felt heavy on her, she managed to scramble to her feet from her sitting position. The excitement to see her friends seemed to be hesitant all of a sudden with the rather blank looks on their faces.  
  
"As usual, having to bail you out of trouble," Yugo said coldly to the young girl.  
  
She stepped back in surprise. "W-what?"  
  
"You're embarrassing sometimes, Uriko," Alice spoke harshly. "Always having to chase after you when I have other problems to deal with. You're so selfish."  
  
"Alice, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"You're always sorry, but do you ever learn? No!" Alice folded her arms, looking away.  
  
Uriko's lower lip trembled. "I'm really sorry, I promise I won't run off again!"  
  
"Promises, promises," Kenji snapped at her. "Always become so dry when you say them."  
  
"H-Hey! Listen!"  
  
"She's so rude, interrupting and shouting like she does," Jenny said smoothly.  
  
"Always has to be heard!" Shina responded. "Frankly her voice is just so annoying."  
  
"She has become somewhat of a nuisance," Long affirmed, which Uriko was most surprised to hear, a stabbing pain hitting her in the chest.  
  
Gado nodded. "Not seen and not heard would make life so much easier."  
  
"Why are you all being so mean?" Uriko yelled, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, Uriko?" The girl turned around to face Nagi, her eyes glowing red - filled with cruelty. "Can't stand to hear the truth from your friends and family. Poor baby going to cry because you're not being spoon-fed? Face it, little baby, you're just trying to be something you're not!"  
  
"No, no! Stop it!" Uriko screamed, hands covering her teary face.  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me if…" Nagi's spurring voice had softened; though the viciousness was still there strong. "… You ended up all on your own…"  
  
Uriko's face snapped up from her hands, watching as all those she knew and cared about disappeared, never once giving her a kind look. Just looking at her with harsh disappointment.  
  
"NO! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME ON MY OWN!" She pleaded, her sister being the last to fade from view. She ran to where she'd been and sobbed, reaching for thin air. "ALICE! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO RUN AWAY! PLEASE DON'T GO!" She collapsed to her knees, the outside voices of the prisoners getting loader. Their voices almost screeching at her, and laughing, so loud and annoying like nails on a chalk board.  
  
Uriko squeezed her eyes tightly shut, hands trying to block out the sound, but it was inside her head, scratching and peeling at her core. She was screaming, trying to cover up that sound wanting to consume her…  
  
… And she sat up and screamed, still alone, but this time, in the 'Shrine of Solace'.  
  
Her lungs burned as she panted for breath, sweat beading down her face. As she calmed, she was thankful to realise it was just a dream. She wiped the pre-born tears from her eyes and stood, stretching her stiff arms and legs.  
  
She'd taken a nap to kill time during the day, and to let herself recuperate from her training session with Long.  
  
Groaning slightly, she touched her head, feeling the remains of the dullness that had pressed on her in her dream.  
  
"The violence tried to reach me," she assumed. "I was lucky I was here for the wards to protect me."  
  
Sighing, she tried to shake the horrible images of the prison from her head, but they were imprinted there. She quickly left the small room she'd slept in and jogged through the shrine, not taking into account the uneasy eyes of the dwellers there with her.  
  
Her destination lay below, on the lower levels of the shrine - in a specially warded room, blessed with great, pure magic. In there lay an unconscious Uranus, kept unconscious for the safety of the people in the shrine.  
  
The blue haired woman lay peaceful, her face calm and serene. This woman, so dangerous and with great indescribable powers, was surprisingly child like as she slept. Shrine attendants had healed her after Nagi blasted her. Her body was now without the purple marring on her supple, pale skin.  
  
Uriko dropped to her knees onto a mat beside the woman, staring at her intently.  
  
Uranus's face called an image of herself - an image that had been distorted by Tylon. A girl forced to become a woman - forced into an inhuman body. Those leering yellow eyes and green hair. So dark and evil that image was.  
  
Uriko cast it from her mind, as with it came the memories of darker days when she was stolen from her home and experimented on like some little lab rat. But her mother and Alice had saved her, and all the others who'd help bring down Tylon in a burst of flames.  
  
Her eyes glistened. 'Alice…'  
  
The rabbit Zoanthrope had lost her own family, though she did everything to keep a family she barely knew together. She had so much to thank Alice for and yet, she caused her so much trouble by being a pest instead of being a trustworthy little sister. The sister that Alice truly deserved to have.  
  
And everyone else - they had to put up with her too, with every little annoying thing she did. Being honest to herself, everything that had been said to her in her dream, was absolutely right.  
  
Those tears she'd wished to cast away poured freely down her face, little drops raining onto the mat.  
  
"I'm so selfish," Uriko sobbed, hands covering her mouth. She curled over, her frame shuddering uncontrollably as she cried. She cried for her past, those dark images, cried for her stupidity and cried for everyone. The painful thoughts of the blood and violence and yet, there she was, hiding away like a coward, not helping those in need.  
  
Footsteps gently came up behind her, yet she didn't look up, she couldn't bare to let anyone see her like this.  
  
Long knelt down beside her, placing a hand carefully onto her back. "What troubles you, Uriko?"  
  
"I'm an evil person, master," she sobbed out.  
  
"How so?" He inquired, quite taken back by her emotional outburst.  
  
"I had such a horrible dream where I was trapped and everyone was mad at me and said I'd be left on my own for the things I've done," she cried.  
  
"It was a dream," he assured. "It wasn't real."  
  
"But everything that was said, was all true!" She wailed. "I always end up doing something stupid and break all the promises I've made."  
  
"No, I don't believe that," Long said firmly. "You're always trying to do the right thing, whatever occurs."  
  
She looked up with wet, red eyes. "Alice has done so much for me, and yet I go and cause so much trouble. And I'm not even there to help her now and she could be out there hurt and lone, even dying and I was so stupid to run off. I'm always promising to help and then I go off on my own selfish adventures. I bet everyone hates me!"  
  
"Now that's not true, you're a caring individual," Long soothed, rubbing his hand on her trembling back. "And Alice knows you do your best for people, even if they are only little things. And you have gained great respect from your peers."  
  
"But I still ran away like a stupid brat," Uriko said, using her jacket sleeved to attack her escaping tears.  
  
"You didn't run away, and not on purpose. And what's done is done and cannot be changed and you shouldn't dwell," he assured. "Alice is a strong woman. She can take care of herself, just like you can. I'm certain she's alright."  
  
Uriko carefully turned to wrap her arms around her master. He was hesitant to her action at her first, but relaxed, placing an arm across her shoulders.  
  
"I just want to make it up to her and everyone," she said softly, face snuggled to his chest.  
  
"Then don't run off again. Remain here for your safety," he said. "Alice would be glad to know that you're not in the thick of the violence."  
  
"I just hope she's okay," Uriko said in wonder of her sister's condition.  
  
Long smiled softly. "She will be and I speculate that she maybe coming to find you here. Don't worry."  
  
"Thank you, master, you always know the right things to say," she said, brightening slightly, though she still had an inner guilt to start to amend on. "Master?"  
  
"Yes, Uriko?"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being a nuisance."  
  
"When did I say you were a nuisance?" He asked.  
  
"I just know that I am one to you. That I bother you a lot when you don't want anyone to be around," she said, sighing softly. "And especially, when I came to you all that time ago to ask for training. I know you didn't want me around, didn't like me…"  
  
"Please stop," he said softly, lifting her chin with his index finger so their eyes could meet. "You don't bother me, Uriko. You can be somewhat much to handle at times, but I'm most appreciative of your company. I'm very happy that you wish to spend time around me. And, that time ago, I hadn't spoken to anyone for five years and I was a rather crude and selfish person at that time, and I have you to thank for helping me shatter the coldness around my heart."  
  
Uriko blushed, her cheek nuzzling lovingly against him as she turned her focus on Uranus, still lying quietly there.  
  
"Is there hope for her? Can she be helped?"  
  
"There is always hope, Uriko," Long told her. "Always remember that."  
  
'Hope…' Uriko considered, a smile forming on her face. Even for her too.

..........  
  
Stepping into the underpass, Nagi's instincts told her that she didn't have far to go. With the sounds of the few remaining cars zooming past on each side, none could deter her as she walked swiftly down the centre, where there was the small path of separation between the two sides of the road.  
  
For hours, she'd thought she'd been walking in circles, trying to keep locked onto to the 'White Zoanthrope' and the path he was walking. A few swear words and the odd headache had finally led her here, and a boiling place in the back of her skull kept flaring, telling her she was on the right track. Though besides that, now and again, she got a pang that throbbed at the back of her head, something she couldn't describe. She'd been feeling strange now since the last incident at the shrine with Uriko. Ignoring it, she went on.  
  
Her eyes were out towards the city, namely towards a large corporate building amidst the many white structures in the metropolis.  
  
'You're there, I know it,' Nagi told herself. 'I can feel you, and I'm coming to get you.'  
  
Each step was one of pride, her heart pounding faster at the knowledge of getting closer to her goal. But then…  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
She couldn't believe it. That voice she could easily recognise, though she still kept walking.  
  
'Not now, Yugo,' she inwardly said, not stopping for him, just hoping he'd get the hint.  
  
The wolf Zoanthrope had finally caught up with the woman he'd been out searching for. He'd seen her cross into the underpass and had instantly followed, but by the looks of it, she wasn't stopping.  
  
"Nagi, wait, I have something to ask you, can you please answer me?" He called to her.  
  
She actually stopped. Nagi sighed, knowing she couldn't just ignore her friend. She turned around to look at the Japanese man, seeing his concerned face. What was he worried about?  
  
Yugo was glad to see she was unhurt, but he was interested to know what had happened to her, with the report of her strange powers that she wasn't suppose to have. He was about to say something else when he felt a great pressure hit him, coming directly from her. He choked, stepping back.  
  
"Huh? I feel something from you," he said, gasping superficially.  
  
Nagi frowned. 'What's he talking about? This 'Spurious' power?' Without her knowing, a flicker of red passed over her brown eyes, menacingly.  
  
"What's this?" He jumped surprised.  
  
"Yu-"  
  
Her voice was cut off as a flash of red and purple exploded between them, the power pressing towards Yugo. Nagi staggered backwards, her chest feeling tight. What was this? It felt like it had just popped right out of her.  
  
Yugo was thrown backwards, managing to catch hold of the side rail, but landing like a rock on his rear. Looking up, he caught the glimpse of an evil looking face in the coloured mist.  
  
"STAY… AWAY…" It hissed at him lowly.  
  
Nagi couldn't hear the voice but had been freaked by the encounter, not wasting any time to make a run for it. She just didn't want to know and there wasn't even any time to find an explanation.  
  
'Be alright, Yugo…' And like a shot she was gone.  
  
And the red and purple dissipated in a flash and Yugo was left staring at nothing. Nagi was gone.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Yugo questioned.  
  
"Supposedly 'Spurious' power," came the surprising answer. The young man tipped his head back, looking up to a beam above him where a little girl was sat - Mana the Nine Tails.  
  
"Huh? 'Spurious' power? What's that?" He asked.  
  
"Part of Gaia's power, a creation of her own," she said, leaping down gracefully, landing beside him. Yugo didn't even bother to get up - the girl was only pint sized. "My name is Mana, and I can tell you that I have much to do with Gaia's power, but this is a strange one. I've been unsure of it for a while. Something lurks within, like an ominous dark shadow."  
  
"Something about it though," Yugo said. "It's like something I've felt before. Like… the Unborn."  
  
"Hmm, you could be right," Mana said with a nod.  
  
"Do you know what is happening with the violence? Do you know the truth?" Yugo asked.  
  
Mana turned and knelt before him. "Yes, I do. It's my fault."  
  
"What?" Yugo was surprised, watching her bow her head.  
  
"If I had been stronger, this wouldn't have happened." She cleared her throat, looking back up at him. "I have a power, bestowed into the Nine Tails family, that helps me maintain a seal that belongs to Gaia's Dragon, the protecting force of this planet. But the seal came loose recently, and that's why there has been violence. The power is so immense that it has great influence over the Zoanthropes. I'm looking for strong Zoanthropes who can stand up against the violence to help me maintain the seal and reseal the dragon before it breaks free completely."  
  
"A dragon, wow…" Yugo muttered unbelieving.  
  
"The one that I must ask must fight the coma that is caused by the pressure of the power and must be fearless and ever strong," she said. "You, Yugo Ohgami, leader of the W.O.C, must cast aside your doubts and worries to be able to fight. This planet will crumble if the dragon becomes too strong."  
  
"You're asking… me? To help you?" Yugo asked.  
  
Mana tilted her, eyes looking away. "Well, maybe. It seems you were faltered quite easily by a taste of that girl's power. You would have to be stronger if you wanted to face the dragon."  
  
Yugo stood hastily. "I was caught by surprise, that's all!"  
  
Mana stood too, but slower. "Hmm, yes, there was that element, but the power of Gaia is something that could be even more surprising. Though, I'm worried that maybe, the Unborn will react first, before I find the one I need. And Nagi… that darkness within her could cause great trouble."  
  
Yugo looked up towards the city. He had to do something. He couldn't let the world fall into darkness, though he was worried that maybe Nagi would be the cause of chain reaction into it.  
  
"Your friends of the W.O.C," Mana's words called his attention. "Are reuniting at the 'Shrine of Solace'. They'll safe, so you won't have to worry about them."  
  
"You mean Alice and everyone?"  
  
"I'm sure of it," Mana said. "Please, if you can, please go to the temple, the place you once used as a doorway to the 'Beast Legacy', the place you fought that Unborn. Please, you maybe our only hope."  
  
"It's so hard to take in, I don't…"  
  
Mana cried out, hugging her midsection. She shook, her powers feeling as if they were faltering, straining to maintain the seal. "NO!"  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Yugo asked.  
  
"I can't stay a minute longer, I must go to Ryoho," she said, rushing away.  
  
"Wait! Whose Ryoho? I thought the temple burnt down? Hold on! There's things I still don't understand!" Yugo called out to her but within a flash and a puff of smoke, she was gone. He blinked, as if it had been some kind of illusion. Letting out a growl, he kicked at the concrete in a huff. "Damn everyone running off!"  
  
Now, there were choices to be made…

..........  
  
A/N: Yugo has been filled in on some of the details, but he shall soon learn for himself the truth of the matter. In the next chapter, Nagi finally catches up with Xion, see the outcome...


	11. Chapter 11: Marked Encounter

Story of the Spurious  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is copyright to Hudson Soft. The use of the characters and depicted storyline are purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way is this story being produced to make money. I do however own my outlined idea and characters or plot idea that don't appear in the Bloody Roar series. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 11: Marked Encounter  
  
On high, the city down below looked meagre and pathetic. Xion's vantage-point on top of a tall building made him feel even more powerful, like a God descended to the Earth. The lowly place on the ground was built up of small, weak simpletons who were afraidhow they were running and cowering now, he turned his eyes up to the horizon, a complex painting of blue and orange as the sun hung low in the sky. Far out there, just beyond the skyline was a power calling to him. Life itself was unknowingly drawing him to a source of great power.  
  
"Gaia, you're pathetic," he hissed undertone. "You left everything in human hands and what happened? It was squandered. And you wonder why the seal is breaking? You should have left the unborn in its rightful place." He chuckled, turning and stepping from the ledge. "Though, what do I care about the others, all too weak to break away from the dead plains of the other dimension. It's my time to stand and take the power. There need only be one of us."  
  
He slowly walked across the rooftop, filled with self-satisfaction. Soon, the power would be his; nothing would stand in his way…  
  
… Though it seemed fate was going to test him most eagerly.  
  
He came to abrupt stop, hearing anothake the power. There need only be one of us."  
  
He slowly walked across the rooftop, filled with self-satisfaction. Soon, the power would be his; nothing would stand in his way…  
  
… Though it seemed fate was going to test him most eagerly.  
  
He came to abrupt stop, hearing another pair of footsteps come up behind him. Not deterred by this mysterious figure, he cast a rather dismissive look over his shoulder to the new comer.  
  
"You want something from me?" He asked sharply.  
  
Stepping out of his shadow and into better view, a young woman stood, her auburn hair flowing over a beautiful face, crossed with stern features.  
  
"I've finally found you," she said in a low voice.  
  
His eyebrows knitted together, exploring her features more closely. Where had he seen her before? Though what did it matter, he didn't really care who she was anyway.  
  
Rolling his eyes and turning to look forward again, he was so easy to disregard her. "Look, I don't know what you want, but I'm in a hurry, so stay out of my way."  
  
Nagi's eyes narrowed as he slowly began to walk on. 'Oh no you don't! Don't think you can get rid of me that easy. Not after all the trouble I've been through to find you…'  
  
"Oh, I know who you are, you're the 'White Zoanthrope' that stabbed me…"  
  
Xion drew to a stop. 'What? How does she… how? Wait…' Turning around, he finally let himself take her in properly. At that second, an image in the back of his head was conjured, seeing her, this exact same woman, looking at him in horror as he drove one of his blades straight through her. But, how was she still there before him?  
  
"You…" He actually took a step towards her, seeing her dark piercing eyes hold firmly to his gaze - no fear, nothing but a determination. It was surprising, after their last encounter. "That woman… yes, though it's hard to believe…" He chuckled sardonically, a little marvelled by her being there, though, there was something different about her. "I thought I dealt you a fatal blow, but… I didn't know you were a Zoanthrope. Strange, I didn't get that feeling though…"  
  
Nagi snorted. "Yes, well, thanks to you, after that… I…" She clenched her hands into fists, lip curling into a snarl. Those once brown eyes flashed a bright red. "… MORPHED FROM MY ORIGINAL BODY!"  
  
Xion stepped back, taken off guard. "WHAT!" That seemingly harmless girl in their previous encounter had suddenly become something a lot more dangerous. He felt the great radiation of power that was great enough to challenge his own. He leered at her, rather unbelieving of her change. "This energy… it can't be… it can't be Gaia?" Nagi smiled at him at the mentioning of that name and he growled infuriated by Gaia's meddling once again.  
  
"I'm afraid you're finished," Nagi challenged, falling into her fighting stance. It was time to put an end to this problem once and for all, and get some retribution for herself.  
  
Xion scoffed, his whole body shaking with fury. "Fine, whatever, if that's the way you want it! I'll finish the job this time!" His arm cut through the air, the motion a symbol that she'd fall again.  
  
Wasting no time, Nagi charged at him, her red eyes blazing brighter then ever. In a leap and a bound she hurtled into him. Shocked, Xion was sent backwards with her weight against him, but it was a short lived attempt to gain the upper hand as he drove his foot up into her gut and pushed her up and over him.  
  
Swiftly, Nagi managed to self-right herself in singular somersault, landing gracefully on her feet. Xion flipped back up to his feet, turning towards her with a sneer. Her burning eyes never left his as she turned around, giving him the beckoning finger.  
  
"If you insist." He answered the call and in a great bout of speed, covered the short distance between them, engaging her with an elbow strike.  
  
She dodged by an inch, hand coming to parry it away from a single push. Though, she wasn't to realise that this simple move came with a much nastier follow up, as the push just carried him faster into the spinning kick that came round to crack her in the face. Though that kick didn't make her fall, it was the one towards her legs that made her falter.  
  
Nagi's hands slapped against the concrete, stopping herself from completely lapsing out. She flinched, her cheek stinging like hell, turning to see him indignantly about to ram his foot into her face. She ducked up, rolling onto her back, bringing up aching legs to drive into his hip.  
  
Xion stumbled away, giving her time to clamber back to her feet. She followed, ready to strike him with a punch to the face. That would be revenge for trying to stick his boot down her throat. He quickly snapped a hand around her wrist, and caught her other striking arm before it could impact.  
  
He pulled her close, faces inches apart. "You're wasting my time, little girl. Is this little battle worth your life?"  
  
"'Little battle'!" She hissed angrily. "How dare you!" Twisting suddenly, his grip on her hands helped her to turn under and use the leverage to snap him over her shoulder and onto his back on the concrete. It winded the silver-haired man for sure, and especially when she popped herself down onto his chest, pushing down with their fists at his neck, pressing there.  
  
"You little…" He growled, voice wincing as she pushed into his throat. He immediately let go of her wrists, instead, fighting to push back. He was surprised at her strength as she was valiantly fighting him down.  
  
"You bastard! You almost take my life and you think this is only a 'little' thing?" She snapped, furious. "You're going to pay dearly for what you've done!"  
  
"Don't… count on it!" His knees fought up to her stomach driving up to flip her over him, changing their positions. Now she was the one on the ground, with his weight holding her down.  
  
"Pathetic," he murmured, amused by her fighting so far. "Child's play."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet," she said, finding it the most open and opportune time to drive her knee right into his unguarded crotch. Needless to say, the results were very satisfying.  
  
His weight lifted as he rolled onto his side, now nursing his tenderised groin. The contorted look on his face gave Nagi something to laugh about as she got to her feet.  
  
"You bitch," he wheezed out, finding some strength to get to his knees, though it was difficult while the rest of his body was too busy suffering from the low blow.  
  
"I'll wait while you try to find your balls," she said, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Xion's eyes went wide with, enraged by the insult. He got to his feet quick sharp, trying his best to disregard the pain that left his lower half uncomfortable. Just as he righted himself, Nagi struck him with a jaw wrenching punch, snapping his head to the side and almost turning him right around. The next shot went into his gut and he folded over instantly. Her kick however, intended to crush his nose didn't hit the mark as his came up to block and pounded down on her shin, pushing it back down. In a quick follow, he rose, and with the same arm, clock her under the chin.  
  
Surprised, Nagi nearly tripped backwards, nursing the now bruised area. Her reaction was slow and she was unable to stop him grabbing her hair in both hands, and practically shake her like a doll before tossing her a couple of feet across the rooftop. She felt like a scatterbrain as she was flipped over, hitting the ground back first.  
  
"Sorry? Did that hurt?" Xion asked, chuckling, his own bruises more of a memory now, though his lower region still stung rather nicely. "If you're going to fight like a rabid little sissy girl, then I'll play at your level."  
  
Her hands touched her sore head, her root ends burning, almost torn from her scalp in that move. "Bastard," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Xion watched, somewhat amused as she hurriedly got back to her feet, ignoring her own aches and pains.  
  
"You're a fool if you think this is a game!" She snapped in seeing the humour in his eyes.  
  
"Oh no, you're wrong, my girl. It's a very big game. The game of life and death, and since you're so eager to die, I'll oblige you." And it was his turn to charge and strike at her in a flurry of punches and kicks.  
  
'He's fast!' She ducked and dodged side to side, avoiding his strikes, which on every occasion was near inches from hitting her. Though she tried, she just couldn't keep it up forever as finally one kick caught her side and soon she was faltered from her defence, the rest of his striking game following blow after blow, over and over, as if she was a fickle punch bag. Face, chest, gut, legs… none left out of being pounded relentless in his amazing combo display. With an overhead strike to finish, he laughed as his kick cracked her behind the head and she was kissing concrete.  
  
With a groan, she began to rise, but he stomped his foot into her back. She cried out, dropping back down, the air rushing from her chest.  
  
"Face it, you're in way over your head," Xion goaded. "Give up and maybe I just might spare an insolent creature like you."  
  
"No… never…" Nagi hissed.  
  
He chuckled. "I'm glad you said that. Being merciful isn't my thing…"  
  
The heel of his boot pressed harder into her spine and she couldn't help but scream.  
  
'No, he can't win. I can't fail Gaia. She gave me back my life, it would all be a waste if I die now…'  
  
With what strength she could find, she fought back, remembering that power buried deep within her. She would use everything, right down to her last breath to put a stop to the 'White Zoanthrope'. Her battered body began to fight against the pressure of his foot, pushing up against him.  
  
"Don't fight it, you've already lost," Xion said, a little bit annoyed at her constant struggling.  
  
"No… NO!" In a split second, she took the risky choice to dive when she managed to get half up to her knees, crashing into his other leg and buckling him down beneath her. Scrambling over him, she began driving her fists into his head, pounding like a madwoman.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" He used his good leg to kick her back. She stumbled up and off, but managed not to fall.  
  
Nagi stood, gripping her bruised abdomen, wincing at the pain flowing up her back and in her muscles.  
  
Standing, Xion spat blood onto the concrete before him, face as red as hell fire.  
  
"You're going to suffer for this stupidity," his eyes began to glow an ominous yellow. "I'll rip you to shreds."  
  
"Fine, if you're going to play the Unborn, I think I'll play the Spurious…" She said. "You'll rue the day you let this power to me!"  
  
"DIE!" His voice caught in a high pitched roar, a light beginning to pour from his body as skin cracked, splitting to make way for the armoured shell of the Unborn form. The hard muscles rippled under its tough new skin, glowing a pure white. All human features were gone, nothing left but what would resemble a great insect like creature, with deadly limbs that could carve and impale a frail body.  
  
Nagi called the power from deep down and she herself began a transformation, though she kept most of her human features, with the added Unborn element. The evolution that was Gaia's Spurious. The beautiful red shell glimmered protectively as formed over her toughened skin and her long blade weapon unfolded before her, pointing at Xion.  
  
"Prepare to die," her hollow voice forewarned.  
  
The great white creature leapt at her, producing one of his deadly serrated blades from his arm and slashed down at lightening speed. Stealthily, she bounded out the way, the deadly weapon crashing into the concrete, cracking the area where she'd been into crumbled mess.  
  
"Missed," she hissed, and struck out with her own blade, clashing weapons and loud clang.  
  
They both pushed out of the deadlock and again charged, resisting each other's attempted attacks. In and out, time after time, it was like an impossible feat to break the other off guard.  
  
'It's impossible! Look at her pathetic Zoanthrope form - it's neither human nor unborn. What was Gaia thinking - Spurious indeed.' Xion bound out of another clash, stepping back, hissing angrily. And then, it dawned on him. 'Spurious… Latin… that means copy… fake… no wonder I can't win this duelling, she knows my technique! It's both out techniques, in our blood. The Spurious is I! To be beaten by a carbon copy…'  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Nagi roared. Seeing him stall, she charged again.  
  
Xion engaged the strike, spinning his blade, trying to catch under her to flip her up, but her weapon struck low and she flipped over him anyway, turning to slash down on him, but he ducked and rolled, missing her completely with a counter strike.  
  
She landed and stared at him. "I shall prove that my form is better. I am created as the new evolved species."  
  
'What!' He couldn't believe that she was a new species. It was damn near impossible. In that instant, he couldn't believe what had hit him. Her lighter weight moved her much quicker then him into attacks, and this time, he couldn't react quick enough to block and that blade of hers what stabbing freely at his shell, cracking against him with great ferocity. Her last slash managed to cut into his side, creating a nice little blooded pattern there.  
  
Xion roared, managing to backhand her face, pushing her away out of another wave of attacks.  
  
Nagi regained her composure, touching her cheek softly, watching the 'White Zoanthrope' give a look of disbelief towards his injury.  
  
Score one for the Spurious.  
  
The Unborn was pissed off and roared, a sound almost Earth shaking. It charged, it's powerful blades of light slashing out in a great wave of furious strikes - generally just a complete insane barrage that threatened to hack anything in the way to pieces, however the stealthily Spurious and her excellent dodging was really starting to annoy him, as nothing was hitting. Though, one slash actually managed to catch her shoulder in a slight lapse of concentration. She gave a low hiss.  
  
Xion thought it could be a turning point, but to his horror, he noticed he had only made a scratch on her blood red shell.  
  
"Looks like I'm built to last!" She said, an annoying smile forming.  
  
He roared again, snapping a blade around to cut that smile right off her face, but she leaned back out the way, and went in for a snap kick, a course of red electricity crackling up her leg. He grabbed her incoming foot, growling low, his grip tightening around her ankle, threatening to crush it.  
  
She only slightly winced, remembering a situation like this when she faced the crow Zoanthrope, but then she'd been the one inflicting the pain. Though, in this situation, she knew a way out.  
  
She didn't waste any time before she bounced up with her other foot and kick him in the face. He released her foot by mistake, and just seconds later had it cracking him behind the head. He fell forward onto a knee.  
  
'No more, 'White Zoanthrope', you can not best me," Nagi said, her echoing voice assured the end was near.  
  
Xion turned and stood up, not wanting to fall to such a pathetic creature before him. He was a powerful Unborn! Why the hell was he easily faltering to lesser beast?  
  
The two Zoanthropes stood staring each other down. Xion the Unborn, shaking with agitation and Nagi the Spurious, waiting intently. She had to keep herself from striking so recklessly. He was a calculating creature that could act on any mistake. Though, the same went for her too…  
  
… In a blink of an eye, he slashed out. The flick of the glowing blade cut past her cheek, leaving a nice deep mar and slicing away a few strands of her crimson hair, blowing away in the wind.  
  
Xion growled, as she stood, not retaliating to what could have been a much deadlier strike.  
  
"It surprises me…" She suddenly began to speak. "… How durable this body really is…"  
  
Time stalled as he hesitantly watched that red electricity crackle over her body again, his blade never moving from the side of her head.  
  
"My turn." And in the blink of an eye she snapped around, before he could even move to attempt to take her head off. In a loud battle cry, she spun into a heavy strike with her blade, attacking that spot on his side she'd cracked earlier. A flash of red billowed from the impact as he was thrown backwards, sailing across the rooftop, breaking his transformation as he hit the ground with a great force.  
  
For what she was, the Spurious was a powerful creature indeed.  
  
Xion couldn't believe it. It was over. He'd just lost.  
  
'No, this can't be…'  
  
He struggled painfully to stand. A man with lesser resilience would have given up, but not Xion. He got to his feet, his whole body burning from that agonising strike. He was shaking, watching her begin to approach him slowly, and coming to stop a few feet away. Xion stepped off a few steps - he was happy to keep the distance between them.  
  
"Ugh." He gripped his injured side, forcing himself not to break eye contact with Nagi. "Spurious… Gaia… copying my powers to destroy me…" He shook his head at her, sickened. She said nothing, face blank, bar the slight confused look in her eyes. He snorted, carrying on. "How could I lose to an impostor?"  
  
She finally spoke up. "What?" The look in his eyes was so resolved by his words that it made her frown. "Don't give me that! No excuses!" She snapped her blade up in front of her, aimed at his face. "Now, hurry up and return me to my original body!"  
  
Xion froze for a second, confused by that statement. 'Wait, does she think… that I am a cause and cure?' Laugher began to part his lips. "Gaia seems to have made you think that I am the one to solve your problems. My blood tainting your body… you think I can save you?"  
  
"I was given life again, but it could only be so with this power. My human body was too weak; Zoanthrope blood was the only way. And it was your essence that was there… so you're the one who can fix this, 'White Zoanthrope'."  
  
Xion laughed loudly, wheezing as it hurt his wound, but the smile never faded. "You don't seem to understand. You want to blame me for being in that body." He looked into her ever confused face, all the time laughing. It was strange, how innocent and foolish she was, chasing after him with his power, wanting salvation from being a Zoanthrope and at the same time get rid of the Unborn. The word 'essence' she'd used had been very ironic indeed, hadn't she realised what had happened with being a copy?  
  
Nagi stared unbelieving at him as he just continued to laugh. What was the joke in this situation? Him standing there at the mercy of her deadly blade and yet he was laughing at her.  
  
"Wh-what's so funny?" She asked, a little perturbed.  
  
Xion's eyes glistened with tears of laughter, streaking his pale cheeks. His shook his head, looking to the sky, addressing the air rather then Nagi. "Oh Gaia, you've made a big mistake."  
  
Nagi wanted to shut him up, her patience running thin with him. What the heck was he blithering on about? She could easily flick her wrist and slit his throat, but she was curious. Whatever he was on about was definitely something bad.  
  
"I can feel it. Yes, it's there, only a little, but it's inside you… the Unborn!"  
  
Her face fell into a state of shock, blade dropping away from him. "Wh-WHAT!" She suddenly felt herself stepping back, the sudden horror of something as evil the Unborn infesting her making her cower away. From the great knowledge presented to her, she knew that an Unborn was a powerful possessor - a very controlling, persuasive entity.  
  
Xion tilted his head, watching her fearful face with some manor of satisfaction. "How stupid of Gaia, skipping over the finer details. But it seems you've copied a bit of the true me as well…"  
  
"It can't be…" She murmured, frozen on the spot. This couldn't be happening, not when she was so close to the end of her journey…  
  
… She jumped when she realised Xion had closed the distance between them, taking her shoulders, a dark look in his eyes.  
  
A hand came to play tentatively with her red locks, wound into his slender fingers playfully. "It's… too bad you're going to end as just an impostor…" He drew his face very close to hers, lips drawing past her cheek, close to her ear, his voice coming out low. "As the real thing, I'll do what I want this power as I please!"  
  
A wave of uneasiness hit her, as she couldn't read his face anymore, his hand coming to hold her face tightly. She struggled. "No… St-STOP!"  
  
In a loud scream, she lashed out to get him away from her, her vision clouding red. "NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Nagi didn't see what she'd done, her mind sinking into a dark place, choking from the red into black. Her body had froze in its position, pressed against Xion, one hand gripped to his shoulder while her large deadly blade had impaled him right through the chest.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, Nagi's in trouble. The Unborn is not truly destroyed yet... what shall befall our heroine? In the next chapter, while Nagi befalls the fate of the Unborn, finally the friends and family are reunited at The Shrine, what is the next step from here? Find out soon...


	12. Chapter 12: United We Stand

Story of the Spurious  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is copyright to Hudson Soft. The use of the characters and depicted storyline are purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way is this story being produced to make money. I do however own my outlined idea and characters or plot idea that don't appear in the Bloody Roar series. All rights reserved.  
  
A/N: I had the fortune of actually finding out the actual Bloody Roar 4 official storyline and character story and full names for the new characters. Boy is my story well off the target! But this is an alternate story since us English fans never got characters bios and what not! Never mind, anyway, on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 12: United We Stand  
  
Falling… falling… into total darkness.  
  
Consumed.  
  
Hate. Anger. Loathing.  
  
Flickers of red - like fresh blood.  
  
And a voice…  
  
Its tone is horrifically deep; a sound that embodies all that is evil. "You're mine."  
  
A girl, afraid of the heavy dark, cannot escape the malicious voice. "Help… me. Someone…"  
  
It's too late. She's gone.

* * *

Uriko was greatly surprised when she came into the main hall of the Shrine of Solace. From the commotion she'd heard from the residents, she assumed a group of people had just turned up and her investigation was as true as life. And these visitors were very welcome - so much by the young cat girl that she flung herself into the arms of the lead woman of the group.  
  
Alice was nearly caught of balance, but nevertheless found herself sobbing and retaining a death-lock hug on the young girl.  
  
"Oh Uriko! I'm so glad you're alright!" She said through her sniffles.  
  
Hearing her sister's teary voice turned on the water works for the teenager. "Alice! I'm so happy! I feel so bad that I ran off… not knowing what would happen to you, or Yugo, or Kenji! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"  
  
"It's okay, it doesn't matter! You're here now and you're safe!"  
  
Uriko looked over her sister's shoulder to the other members of the small troop. There was Kenji, leaning tiredly against the wall, with Gado in front of him, with an unconscious Shina tucked up in his arms. He was asking one of the shrine assistants where he could lay her while she was recovering.  
  
Uriko broke from her sister's embrace and went to greet the others, first hugging Kenji.  
  
"I'm glad you're well," the young boy said, patting her back.  
  
"What happened to Shina?" She inquired curiously; watching as the assistant directed Gado to one of the back rooms, like one that was keeping ShenLong imprisoned.  
  
"She was affected by the violence," he simply said. Uriko gasped in response.  
  
"Poor Shina!"  
  
Long came to stand in the hall as Gado past carrying his daughter. He looked upon the slack face of the woman being carried away and shook his head.  
  
'It is such a shame for such a vigilant young woman to have been thrust into the horrors of the violence. Even the strong are equally victimised…" He straightened his glasses and turned to address the entourage. "It's cold out here. Come into the personal quarters. There is some tea freshly prepared there."  
  
Nobody objected and they followed the Chinese man up the stairs towards a cosy room. Its walls were comprised of double layered screens, coloured yellow with age and decorated with red and orange flower designs. Two, small candle lamps hung from the wooden beam above giving off a reasonable amount of light. Hanging on rails in front of the screens were a layer of white gauze curtains that were added for extra insulation. It was especially assuring as on the outside, they could hear the ominous whistling of the strong winds blowing in. Along the hallway, assistants were rushing back and forth, batting down the hatches - it seemed bad weather was closing on them.  
  
The room didn't have much furniture - a few mats placed on the floor with more stacked in the corner. A small table, which upon it had a small teapot and a tray of cups. It was nice and cosy and not over crowded - even when Long and his group filled in the spaces. Alice and Kenji both took a few mats from the corner to kneel on. They placed them down in front of the table. Long and Uriko sat back in the places they'd been in much earlier when they'd come down for lunch. Gado soon joined them after entrusting his daughter into the shrine assistants' care.  
  
"It's good to see you again, old friend," Gado greeted Long upon sitting down.  
  
"It is a true shame that we always convene when we have a crisis." Long poured a cup of tea for the Lion Zoanthrope, who thanked him kindly, taking it to set in front of him.  
  
"Crisis seems such a mild word for what's happening," Alice said, staring sadly into her cup.  
  
"Whatever is happening, I believe Xion has some involvement," Long said.  
  
"What? Again?" Kenji rolled his eyes. Did that silver haired freak never give up on screwing everyone over?  
  
"And that girl… Nagi…" Long couldn't get the image of her 'beast' form out of his head. So strange indeed. Neither human, no animal. Unborn maybe? Who knew?  
  
"Nagi? That name… ah, wait! Is it Nagi Kirishima - Yugo's friend? Auburn hair past her shoulders? Around about 18?"  
  
"That sounds like Nagi!" Uriko piped up.  
  
"Oh, I remember her! Such a nice girl. A bit quiet at times though." Alice said, recalling seeing her before. "What about her? How could she have anything to do with it?"  
  
Long cupped his hands around his drink carefully. "She has a strange aura about her. Something dark. And her 'beast' is indeed peculiar."  
  
"Hold on a second! Beast form? The Nagi I knew was human!" Alice exclaimed.  
  
"Something has happened to her because of this incident." Long watched her face contort to confusion. "Life itself seems to be playing against us."  
  
"Life - that's a bit far fetched!" Kenji said.  
  
"Xion mentioned Gaia had something to do with this," he told the boy.  
  
Kenji responded with a frown, looking at his tea as if he was going to scrutinise it for answers. He cleared his throat carefully. "Gaia… I don't understand."  
  
"What does Gaia have to do with this? It's all becoming mythical hubble bubble to me!" Alice scoffed.  
  
"After the tabula incident, I stopped being surprised by supernatural occurrences," was Gado's addition to the conversation.  
  
"Just like with our Zoanthropes existence as well! That questions everything about life too!" Uriko said, and everyone couldn't help but agree.  
  
There was an odd silence for a short time, as everyone tried to process what was happening and what they knew. The quiet was broken with…  
  
"That little girl knew something…" Gado said. "Just what is a mystery."  
  
Long looked to him. "Little girl?"  
  
"Yeah, a little blue haired child. She told us that Uriko was here!" Alice told him.  
  
"Eh? I wonder how she knew me?" Uriko itched her chin absentmindedly.  
  
"It's strange. It's almost like we're all being drawn into the problem." Kenji muttered. All eyes were on him, concerned by such a comment. And why wouldn't they be - to think, maybe they could be targets - none knew enough to agree or disagree.  
  
"It sounds like we should be worried," Alice said, sipping her tea in distraction of such thoughts.  
  
"You know, a lot of weird people have been turning up," Uriko quickly input, turning to a new topic. "You won't believe ShenLong is here!"  
  
"You're joking!" Alice gripped tightly to her cup. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"He came following Nagi and me! More for Nagi! I think he's got a crush on her!" Uriko couldn't help but giggle. It seemed silly that someone like ShenLong could ever even muster an emotion after spending most of his life in the blood soaked gutter.  
  
"That's creepy." Alice just gawked at her sister.  
  
"You're safe from him. He's being warded downstairs for causing trouble." Long mentioned.  
  
Gado laughed. "Why am I not surprised that he's only still here because he's locked in."  
  
"I give up being surprised with him," Kenji said. He wasn't smirking - too many thoughts of the violence and what had become of Yugo.  
  
"And Uranus is here too," Uriko said softly. The room fell quiet.  
  
"Uranus?" Gado confirmed and both Long and Uriko nodded. "What would she want here?"  
  
"She was looking for something from what Nagi mentioned that night but instead targeted her. Another one of her power trips." Uriko had turned serious all of a sudden. Having discovered that she'd had a clone too had been greatly disturbing.  
  
"Xion was after power too - he mentioned Gaia and about a seal. He didn't go into too much detail," Long conferred.  
  
"How many more seals?" Alice slapped her hands on the table in annoyance.  
  
Suddenly, a shrine assistant appeared in the doorway and bowed to them.  
  
"Another of your friends has come to join you," he said, stepping aside and allowing a young man to appear in the opening.  
  
Alice leapt up to her feet. "YUGO!"  
  
He smiled at the gathering. "Hi guys. Mind if I join the party?"  
  
"I'm glad you've faired well, young Ohgami," Gado said, relieved to see his old friend's son once more.  
  
"Phew! Beat the storm and anymore of the attacks outside," he said, wrapping his arms around Alice, who'd rushed to embrace him.  
  
"How did you ever find us?" Alice asked, wiping the tears from her happy eyes. Fortune was smiling upon them in some ways to at least have kept him safe.  
  
"A little girl told me to come here," he said sheepishly.  
  
"A little blue-haired girl by any chance?" Kenji asked.  
  
Yugo didn't even bother to hide the surprise. "How'd you know? You met her before?"  
  
"She told me, Kenji and Gado to come here for Uriko," Alice informed him.  
  
He looked down at the cat girl. "Oh, hi there. Good to see you're still alive and kicking."  
  
"And punching, and biting and whatever!" Uriko added with wink.  
  
"You know, that Nagi girl you were looking for earlier was here at some point." Gado at least thought he should know.  
  
"She was? Well, I did see her. Boy did I! Something strange is going on with her!" He said.  
  
"You saw her? Where?" Uriko asked.  
  
"The underpass heading into the centre of the city. That's where I met that girl, Mana, too. She told me some weird things. That Nagi had 'Spurious' power, something like the unborn. And that she was a Nine Tails and was protecting a seal on a dragon. Gaia's Dragon I think she said…"  
  
Everyone was sat frozen, staring at him in shock.  
  
"What? Oh! The dragon thing! Yeah, I was shocked too!"  
  
"So there's the answer!" Kenji said.  
  
"A dragon. How extraordinary!" Long said, adjusting his specks.  
  
"Yeah, at that old temple where the portal to the Beast Legacy was," Yugo added. "She was looking for someone to help her deal with the power or something. Someone strong enough to handle it. It goes to show you that not a lot of people can handle the dragon's power, so she's having problems finding help. But… I think I maybe able to help…"  
  
"You're… not thinking of… going up against a DRAGON are you?" Alice's eyes widened.  
  
"What choice do we have?" Yugo petted her hair. "You've seen the state of things Ally. If I have to risk life and limb, then I'll do it. I've been in some shit before, and I know this is the ultimate personification, but I must try."  
  
"We'll help you!" Alice immediately insisted.  
  
"Oh no! Not this time, Ally!" Yugo silenced her protests. "You're not following me on this one. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"And what about you?" She muttered.  
  
"I'm used to getting hurt. I can handle it," He assured; though deep down, he wandered if the dragon would be something even his limits couldn't handle.  
  
"But you need me," she whispered as the tears flowed freely.  
  
His rough fingers brushed the teardrops of her soft, pale cheeks. "You're needed here, in case others come here looking for help - hurt or whatever."  
  
She couldn't argue with him - what was the point? She may have been able to go against his will time and time before, but this time, the situation was deadly serious and who knows what would happen. It could be curtains for everybody.  
  
"I feel I am obligated to join you." Long stood. "I have been sitting aside too long hoping others would solve the problem."  
  
"Looks like it's out to battlefield once again," Gado said. He finished his tea and stood up also.  
  
"And me!" Uriko piped up.  
  
"I don't think so!" Alice put her hand up in front of the girl's face. "If I'm not going, neither are you."  
  
"Oh, poop!" She folded her arms in a huff.  
  
"If worst comes to worse, it will be you two we'll be falling back on," Yugo told them. "Be prepared for anything."  
  
"Don't forget me, Yugo," Kenji said through the tide of people. "I'm not staying behind."  
  
"Wouldn't leave you out of the action, little bro," the wolf Zoanthrope slapped a hand on the boy's shoulder as he came foreword.  
  
"When the worst of the storm passes, we shall embark," Long said, listening with keen ears to the dramatic howling of the wind that had picked up drastically in the time they'd been sat there.  
  
"Right!" Yugo nodded. His thoughts drifted suddenly to Nagi, with that dark ominous shadow lurking over her, she was somehow being lead to danger. Could she end up going to the dragon too, but not for a helpful purpose?  
  
'Nagi… where are you now?'

* * *

A/N: And thus we prepare for the big finale! Finally the gang is back together (In some respects) and will help Mana in her cause. Will they be able to stand up against the power of the dragon?  
  
In the next chapter, Nagi shall be making her appearence at the temple. But what has happened to her? Find out soon! 


	13. Chapter 13: The Unborns' Revenge

Story of the Spurious  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is copyright to Hudson Soft. The use of the characters and depicted storyline are purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way is this story being produced to make money. I do however own my outlined idea and characters or plot idea that don't appear in the Bloody Roar series. All rights reserved.  
  
A/N: I apologise for the fight scenes - they be too short but I guess the main one of the story was really Nagi Vs. Xion in my books - I just didn't want to drone on for too long. Hope they're alright.  
  
Chapter 13: The Unborns' Revenge  
  
Night had fallen on another dark day and the sun once again stole the light from the harsh world, leaving the stars to watch down upon the chaos that rifted across the lands.  
  
Not many places were left untouched from the violence, but there was one that had significance that was soon to enter the conflict…  
  
The great temple stood proudly up against the high cliff face, its great form standing proud over the valley running below. But a dark eerie atmosphere lingered. A year ago, it was a battleground for the Unborn and very soon, it was about to see a new cycle of violence…  
  
In the lamp-lit shrine, the Buddhist monk and the little Shinto oracle were surprised to see a stranger suddenly emerge from the shadows into the room. The mysterious girl walked slowly, almost rigid across the creaky wooden floor. Her matted auburn hair obscured her pale face.  
  
"You there! Girl!" Ryoho's voice boomed across the room, calling her attention.  
  
The girl - indeed a rather austere-looking Nagi - turned her head to the voice. Her eyes as red as fresh spilt blood glared over towards Ryoho and Mana. The pair stood illuminated in front of a large alter surrounded by a large, golden statue of Gaia's Dragon.  
  
Ryoho didn't look the least bit pleased by this unwanted visitor and stood firm but cautiously. Something was definitely unfriendly by her presence in his books. Mana remained blank, staring curiously at Nagi's face, which never changed from the rather stoical expression. The pair waited for her to muster a reply but instead were left with the uneasy silence between them. Nagi never spoke, just stood staring between them, more so on Ryoho.  
  
"What is your business here, girl?" Ryoho questioned. She still remained silent, staring at him. He quickly grew angry. "This is no place for the likes of you! You should leave now, while you still can!"  
  
Again, no reply.  
  
Ryoho frowned. 'What is wrong with this girl?' He thought. 'She's like a lifeless doll… so strange. A feel a dark aura about her. Humph, probably just another fool who seeks power.'  
  
"Ryoho…" Mana suddenly spoke up. He looked down upon his small guardian, watching her expression harden slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" He softly asked.  
  
Her little blue eyes never left Nagi as she spoke. "This person is being controlled." The statement prompted Ryoho to snap his gaze back on the stranger. Somehow his thoughts of her dark aura began to make sense.  
  
"Controlled? But… By who?"  
  
Mana's voice lowered. "The Unborn."  
  
Finally, Nagi's expression faltered, eyes glowing brighter then before. A scowl was planted firmly now on face. Mana's fingers dug tightly into her palms as she could almost see the spirit of the Unborn in its essence form swirling around Nagi's body. It couldn't really hide now - its cover had been blown.  
  
"You… You feel my presence?" Nagi spoke, though her voice wasn't truly her own. The Unborn was speaking for her. "Damn, it's too early." It let out a huff of frustration. "Oh well, it's a pity, but it still won't stop me."  
  
The Unborn pointed with Nagi's slender finger towards Ryoho. "YOU! Bring out the one who has caused us all so much… grief…" Her tone hissed on the last word.  
  
"How dare you, dark creature, come here and demand anything!" Ryoho snapped, stepping back a step into his fighting stance. "I shall put a stop to your little venture right now."  
  
"Be careful, Ryoho," Mana whispered to him, stepping back out of the fight. She was awfully fearful of what would become of this match. Would the exertion disturb the seal and put all her hard work to waste? Her heart beat at a phenomenal rate inside her chest. The 'White Zoanthrope's' presence had faded, but yet the spirit of the Unborn still held strong. But now, it was within this girl.  
  
Gaia's weapon had backfired.  
  
Nagi's lithe body easily bound into a swift charge at the monk. He was quick to bring up an arm to deflect her aerial kick.  
  
'There is strength behind her. The Unborn had a great lot to thank for that.' He shook off the slight pang of discomfort in his arm and struck out. His punch hooked round and smacked her in the side of the head and she toppled over.  
  
Sharp red eyes glared sharply at her opponent as she sprang back up and somersaulted, kicking him under the chin. Ryoho stumbled backwards, unprepared for her to spin a low kick, taking out his legs. He landed with a loud thud on the hard floor.  
  
He had to regain his senses quickly to avoid her hopping stomp that would have cracked his ribcage. Unborn Nagi turned in time to intercept a forearm slam into her chest, putting her flat out on the floor.  
  
"Fool…" She spat and flipped back up, attacking sharply with a flurry of punches which he easily parried. Angered, she tried to snap kick him but a think hand caught her ankle and she was left wobbling on one foot. With a sneer, her only action was to jump and snap her foot into his face. The force made his vision spin and he fell, releasing her. She spun over and ungracefully landed on her hands and knees.  
  
Ryoho clambered back up swiftly only to receive a sharp kick to a gut from his rising opponent, who used the opportunity to wrap her hands around Ryoho's neck, who struggled as he was knelt before her.  
  
"You, one of Gaia's loyalists… don't waste anymore of my time. Step aside now, or you'll be breathing your last…"  
  
He growled unable to pry her fingers away. He coughed, narrowing his eyes. "You have no idea what lies ahead… you'll regret your actions here."  
  
"I doubt it," The Unborn growled, grip tightening further in anticipation of tearing out the man's windpipe…  
  
… But in white flash, she was suddenly struck by a mysterious force was thrown backwards.  
  
Surprised, she awkwardly sat up, watching Mana in her Nine-Tails form fall out of a spin and land gracefully on the floor. She barked in warning. She would be ready to fight again.  
  
"Mana…" Ryoho said softly, thankful of her intervening.  
  
The possessed Nagi stood, seething. "How annoying…"  
  
The words barely left her lips as Mana attacked again and she was forced to step back, swinging her arm out to deflect the leaping creature. It was barely managed and she had nice long scratch marks now barred on her skin for her troubles. She hissed under her breath.  
  
Mana flipped over and bounced back and soon as her little legs touch the floor.  
  
Much more prepared for the attack, Nagi charged into a snapped spinning kick. "GET OUT OF MY WAY, DOG!" And poor Mana was caught by the attack and knocked away.  
  
The little fox yipped as her spinning form sailed over Ryoho and struck a beam behind him, breaking her transformation. The blue haired girl slumped down, groaning in pain.  
  
"MANA!" Ryoho's worried wide eyes turned to the girl. 'So selfless… she's done so much for me…' His attention snapped back on the possessed girl, eyes blazing with fury. He was on his feet in no time. "YOU SHALL PAY!"  
  
"HA! COME AT ME MONK!" And the two engaged in a charge. Ryoho, the more aggravated was the first one to strike out, relentless in his attacks for revenge for Mana. His opponent took some of the blows and dodged a fair share and in doing so, getting in her own attacks. It was almost like a blur between them. At one point, Ryoho managed to beat her back, cracking her back into a large pole, and shoulder slamming her hard enough to crack the wood. His attack was hard to resist, and she tried to chance a strike, only to be beaten backwards. She started to slump after a fierce backhand across the face.  
  
"Do you give up?" He demanded.  
  
She looked up, wiping away a small trickle of blood from her lip, a smile there plain to see. "No…"  
  
He struck again, but this time, she caught his hand and pushed back, bringing up a swift kick to the chin. Still gripping his wrist, she pulled him in and swung a punch directly into the side of his head, leaving his ears ringing like crazy.  
  
"You're strong… but my power is greater!" She cried and unleashed her fury. The body was battered and bruised but the mind was sharp and fresh and the limits were pushed with every punch and kick executed. Face, stomach, shins, hips, chest… all receiving equal, violent attention. He tried to counter, but it was if he was like facing a raging demon, pulling her speed and power from somewhere deep down and he was just beaten into submission.  
  
Mana watched helplessly, crawling slowly towards the pair. "No… Ryoho…" She murmured, teary-eyed.  
  
The poor man collapsed into his attacker's grasp and she lifted him up by the throat. "Ha! Nice try!" She chided, with an expression of self-satisfaction. Inside, there was a building blood lust for the coming battle - the true battle she had been waiting for - the one with the dragon. The power she would face made her quiver in anticipation. "Oh, this will be exciting!" She voiced aloud her thrill, a wicked grin lifting her lips.  
  
Ryoho could only groan, body aching. 'No… I can't be defeated…'  
  
"The game is over." The Unborn sneered at Ryoho before turning red eyes on Mana, whom had propped herself up on the floor to one side. "Child, do you know where it is? Oh, I think you do, but if you don't tell me…" She looked back to Ryoho evilly, putting more pressure around his throat in indication of her intentions. "Then this guy will…"  
  
There was a sudden jolt. Like an electric shock, though more like a pulse. Her eyes widened and she released Ryoho suddenly, crouching into a guard.  
  
The pulse had come directly from him.  
  
Mana looked stricken, frozen on the floor. 'No… No! This can't be happening!'  
  
The Unborn was taken back. "What! It's… him… I recognise his strength." A frown suddenly hit. "Wait… no, this is different somehow…" The feeling was less subdued, more powerful. The cords seemed to be breaking, the final boundaries broken. The seal was cracking.  
  
Ryoho was writhing on his hands and knees. This power was strange and so dominating it felt as if it was going to tear him apart. He cried out, voice choked in pain as he clawed away at the wood. It was plainly obvious he was losing control - the pressure in the room rising as the power spilled out.  
  
Nagi's usually placid face had a contorted sadistic expression. It was such a foreign expression on her face, almost as if it wasn't her face at all. In a way, it truly wasn't, it was the Unborn at the controls, rolling under her skin like liquid and forming such a harsh expression.  
  
She laughed as she spoke. "Yes! That's right! Wake up quickly now!" Swiftly rising, she beckoned him to her furiously. "AND FIGHT WITH ME!"

* * *

During this instance, was when Yugo with Gado, Long and Kenji in his company appeared at the top of the path leading into the lower levels of the temple.  
  
The storm had passed a short while ago and the instance a break came, Gado managed to get hold of a jeep for them to travel up the way. Of course, the roadway had become treacherous and the path narrow because of the trees and bushes, and they were forced to abandon the vehicle a least a few miles back. Having pressed on firmly without reluctance, they'd got there in no time at all.  
  
"You feel that?" Kenji suddenly asked, reacting to the prickle flowing over his skin.  
  
"The pressure in the air is heavy." Gado turned to his comrades with a rather worried look in his eye. He was never one to fret too much, but there was little or no way of finding out if they could push on further without in some way becoming indisposed to the building power. Every step closer brought more of the vexatious strength pressing on them.  
  
Long noticed this worry first and gave a nod. "Yes, we must be vigilant."  
  
"Come on, guys, keep up," Yugo said, having already gone further ahead of the troop, coming into the dark entranceway of the temple. A few more steps and a large room appeared, lit by small lanterns swinging on hooks on the wall. The air was mild - the cold breeze was partially blocked out but still the temperature remained low.  
  
The group walked further into the room, feet clacking heavily on the stone floor. It was a sparse room, decorated in a few drapes with an embroider of Japanese characters reading many religious psalms. It was strange that there was a blending of Buddhist tapestries and a few large Shinto scrolls in the blend of the background.  
  
There was something that did stand out over everything else. At the far right of the room, there was a large pile of cushions and blankets arranged in a tight knit and right in the middle, covered over by a large drape was a figure. Though there were candles positioned around the person, the face was still quite obscured in the dark setting, and it wasn't until the four men approached that they found out who it was.  
  
"Jenny!" Gado exclaimed.  
  
Amidst the pile was the beautiful blonde woman, lying so peacefully in the pile. The lion Zoanthrope leaned down and touched her pale cheek softly and was startled at how chilly she felt. That was no surprise though, the room wasn't exactly the warmest place to be. She reacted to the touch with a small breath parting her lips.  
  
"What the heck! How'd she get here?" Yugo knelt down beside his long time friend, taken back by her sudden appearance.  
  
"I haven't been able to get hold of her in some time," Gado said, brushing away some splayed blonde tresses from the woman's face. "There has got to be a reason for her being here."  
  
"Could she have known about the dragon?" Kenji asked.  
  
Gado shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
And at that moment, baby blue eyes began to peek from behind their lids.  
  
"She's waking up!" Yugo carefully shook her shoulder. "Hey, Jenny! Are you okay?"  
  
Groggy headed, Jenny emerged from sleep. The feeling of warmth of her fellow Zoanthropes had stirred her and voices beckoned her to come back to consciousness. That horrible pressure had left her with a headache, but she wasn't complaining. She was glad to wake up at all. Turning her head slightly towards the sound of the familiar voices, her vision cleared on the group over her, particularly on the man who was touching her cheek.  
  
"G-Gado?" She managed to say thought her throat was rather dry. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're here to find the source of the violence," Gado told her as he helped her sit in an upright position. "And how about you? What brought you out here?"  
  
She recalled her reasoning. "I was following old folk tales about the 'Water God' and the 'Nine-Tails'… there was something in the legend of the 'Nine-Tails' about its healing strength and its ability to seal beast power. I wanted to follow up on it… for Stun. I've watched him deteriorate, not really physically, but mentally. And since this had some hope… well, I just couldn't ignore it." She rubbed her temple softly. With the sudden sharp images of the monk and the fox flashing through her head, and the sudden shiver of her remembrance of the pressure, she wondered why she was even alive after the accusation of her trying to steal the little fox. That man seemed somewhat vicious, or that could have something in his aura. 'Heavens… how long have I been out?' She wondered.  
  
"Do you know about a dragon?" Yugo asked.  
  
She gave him a funny look. "Dragon?"  
  
He snorted. "I take that as a no."  
  
"The seal that is suppose to be keeping the dragon repressed isn't holding, and that's the reason for the world wide Zoanthrope violence," Long explained to the semi-confused woman.  
  
She nodded. "Ah, I see. It explains why I was knocked out easily. The man I encountered - a monk, hit him me with some kind of strange pressure attack. He must be the one you're looking for."  
  
Yugo had stood now looking around the room for another doorway that would lead upwards into the main confines of the temple.  
  
Then, there was a sudden bang from above. With their sharp hearing, Long and Gado were focused on the slight sounds high above. Was there a scuffle up there?  
  
"What's happening?" Kenji inquired.  
  
"I think someone beat us to the punch," Gado said, still looking up to the ceiling.  
  
Yugo felt a shiver run up his spine. The pressure was indeed rising and faintly above; something was tugging at his senses in recognition. The person there before them… 'Could it be… Nagi?'  
  
Then the noise stopped. And there was a momentary, uneasy silence.  
  
"I wonder… what's happening up there?" Jenny whispered.  
  
And suddenly… BANG! A sound right above them! And the room started to shake like crazy, pieces of the wall and ceiling crumbling. Accompanying this was a terrifying roar, practically ear-splitting.  
  
Gado kept Jenny close, forced suddenly to move them away from the makeshift bed when suddenly a piece of ceiling fell right onto the spot she'd been occupying not long before.  
  
The energy flowing through the temple was incredible. It touched each of the Zoanthrope in turn, as if it was a water tap trying to overfill the glass, it was hard to fight such a feeling.  
  
Jenny remembered this feeling well and gasped, gripping tightly to Gado. "This is that feeling… the same power that man used, but it's different somehow…"  
  
Yugo gripped his hands into tight fists. Shaking, he had to push on besides the pressure threatening to pull him under. 'No, I won't let it take me. I won't become one of the violent Zoanthropes and I hell am not planning on taking a long nap!' His eye quickly caught the flash of a swinging lamp in an inner hall, casting a directing flicker of like to another doorway. He ran for it.  
  
"YUGO!" Kenji cried out, struggling to try and chase him with the strain of the power breathing heavily on his head.  
  
"No! Get out of here! I'll deal with this! You'll just end up in a coma or worse!" The wolf Zoanthrope ran as fast as legs could carry him, bounding into this new hallway, little clue where he was going but following the trail that would lead to the source.  
  
"NO!" Long cried out - he'd managed to catch up to Kenji in time and was able to stop him from going further as a whole section of the ceiling came crashing down in front of the hallway entrance. He'd whipped the boy back just in time.  
  
"HE CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!" Kenji cried, struggling to break the older man's grip but it was useless, he was being dragged back. No - there was no more fighting with the pressure and this man holding him back. He was forced to run with the others towards the entrance as the room was threatening to crash down over them.  
  
Outside, they had relative safety, and unfortunately now, they couldn't get back in to risk chasing after Yugo. The entrance was blocked, barring further proceedings. Tremors shook through the earth, threatening to cause more damage.  
  
Looking upwards, the group spied a strange ethereal light flashing from the top of the shrine and with it, more waves of startling pressure.  
  
"What's going on up there?" Gado wondered aloud.

* * *

The room was shaking, the pressure of the dragon's ripping through the room like a tidal wave and nothing was left untouched - no mercy from this invisible source.  
  
Ryoho couldn't hold it back any longer and with a loud yell, the man melted into a bright light bursting from his body. And suddenly, the room stopped shaking and when the light disappeared, there was no man any longer; instead, he'd become Gaia's Dragon, the 'so-called' protector of the planet. He was big, about the size of a double-decker bus. His outer skin was a hard midnight-black scaly shell and his eyes beaming deep crimson. He let out an angry roar, shaking the room once again and focusing his eyes on Nagi's form. He sensed the Unborn and was infuriated. That essence had disturbed his slumber and his was resolved to destroy it for stepping on HIS soil.  
  
Nagi smiled, heart pumping with the excitement of the onslaught to come. The dark spirit of the Unborn laughed with excitement and instantly morphed her body to the Spurious form.  
  
"Ah! We meet again, Dragon of Gaia," she spoke and pointed her bladed arm towards the hulking creature. "And now, it is time for our revenge!"  
  
In the devastated asylum, the deadly fight set in motion in a clash of dangerous powers.  
  
And Mana was left propped helplessly on the floor, glassy eyes watching as Ryoho and the Spurious attacked. She could say nothing, just stare at them weakly, all the while her thoughts of her failure making her chest feel tight and her heart sink in despair.  
  
The dragon was annoyed; each of his heavy attacks never even connected with the lithe form of his opponent easily dodged and bounded over head, taking a slash at him with that annoying blade. It was like a harsh sting with each picked shot and he roared each time, trying to swing at her with his tail. Each time was near miss, instead taking out some other object in the way, like a pole or a piece of the golden dragon statue. It was ironic for that monumental statue praising the dragon to be destroyed by him.  
  
Turning in her general direction where she had last come to land, he sucked in his breath, drawing in a great amount of energy into the back of his throat. When the flaring power built to its max, he let out a roar and spat out, heaving out fireballs, one after another.  
  
Nagi leapt and bounded to avoid the cascade of the incoming fire attack. She almost faltered and fell when landing awkwardly but pushed forward to leap away from the last fireball, but was indeed partially caught, searing along the hardened skin of her legs and leaving smeared black mars.  
  
She rolled away across the wooden floor, coming to a safe spot and letting out a hiss, looking down and her injuries. Not too serious, but they were indeed painful. Luckily the Spurious powers immediately set to work in healing, it would be some time before they were nothing more then a faint memory, but at least her strength would begin to rebuild in the time and she wouldn't lag.  
  
Standing tall, she locked eyes with the dragon - which was in a sort of crouch, deciding his next attack.  
  
"You won't defeat me so easily! HAA!" And she pushed on, leaping at the creature and slashing that deadly blade towards him.  
  
Ryoho turned his head so not to get hit in the face, but his long scaly neck was exposed and took the slash on the side. A nice spray of blood left the wound on impact and splattered in large drops across Nagi's face. The Unborn delighted in licking at a drip coming onto her lip.  
  
'Yummy…'  
  
The dragon withdrew back a few paces, roaring in frustration. The slash area bled in gentle streams, but was nothing more then a flesh wound, having not hit in too deep. She was most definitely going to suffer that one.  
  
Not faltering a step, she turned and went right back in for another slash, quite confident that she could easily cut up the pathetic beast; but this time round was a much different story. Rather then actually getting a nice slash in on her enemy, her strike was slapped aside by the dragon's large clawed hand.  
  
She was so surprised by the action that she barely could react when he swung his rock like head at her and smacked her in the side of the head. She was sent reeling, losing her step and hitting the floor with a heavy thud.  
  
Turning over, the Unborn willed the body to move as fast as it could to get back in the fight. Nevertheless, she was shocked when the Ryoho came at her, snapping his large jaws at her with lightning speed.  
  
Nagi tried to kick away, but he simply locked his mouth around her legs, teeth digging in. She cried out, being lifted up into the air and swung around like a rag doll. The room spun in circles, up and down, all over the place as she was twisted around in the tight mouth of her large bestial opponent and there was no way to stop him from treating her like a mere toy.  
  
Finally, he let go, tossing her away. And she went flying.  
  
It was all she could do but to try and self-right herself and she flipped over in the air. But the sheer force of the throw was no going to stop her from sailing into the wooden beam behind, however much she cried, and with a crack, she hit it, splintering the wood. It was a surprise it still stood; though barely as most of the centre of the beam having half caved in. She sunk to the wooden floor.  
  
"Powerful…" She grumbled, looking up at his charging form. "… But it won't be enough."  
  
Waiting - gathering her energy for as long as she could, giving her aching body just that second longer of rest before the last second of his charge, she moved. She bolted forward, diving between his legs as he rammed right through the beam, finally breaking it and crashing down onto the floor.  
  
Using his wings, Ryoho lifted himself up back onto his feet. He turned around, still hovering and spied the annoying Spurious actually standing there across the room, staring back at him with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"The will of the Unborn has grown strong, this time we shall make you pay…" The words rolled like liquid poison off her tongue.  
  
Ryoho, angered, charged again, swooping sharply.  
  
"PREDICTABLE!" His opponent screamed and leapt up into the air, twisting up and over as he passed across and she landed on his back, her sharp claws digging in for support on his scales. And mercilessly, she began to slash over and over.  
  
He roared, thrashing in the air, trying to reach back to get her off, but his moves were futile to remove her from his back as she continued to slice his back into bloody ribbons. He continued though to shake about wildly, hoping that way she may fall.  
  
It did jostle her, but she didn't let go, continuing to cut him up for a few moments longer before gracefully somersaulting off him and landing in a crouch below.  
  
At first, he hadn't really realised she'd gone, but finally catching a glimpse of her and realising that he felt no more attacks and he was confirmed she'd stopped.  
  
'Good, you've noticed me…' Those red eyes of the Spurious narrowed with those thoughts. 'Now come at me… I shall break you down, dragon.'  
  
Focusing hard, it was almost as if she could see a seal of power in the direct centre of Ryoho - the boundaries that drew between his beast form and the human vessel. If she struck that cord of power, and then the form would shatter - it would weaken him to nothing more than fodder.  
  
Ryoho swooped down, reaching his large claws out to make a grab at her.  
  
Nagi's eyes closed and she focused all her power, drawing in with the special Unborn strength - built on drawn energy of a thousand beasts, just like that of the Tabula they'd created. The blade arm began to glow brightly, shimmering with energy.  
  
The dragons shadow completely blotted her out as he was practically on her…  
  
… And her eyes snapped open. Flaring as her power burst outwards.  
  
He couldn't stop himself now and couldn't protect himself from the strike.  
  
"HAAA!" And she slashed and the light across her blade exploding as she struck the centre of Ryoho's chest.  
  
He roared in agony as he was engulfed, swallowed by the power; his own pushed back in on itself.  
  
Nagi rolled aside as he hit the wooden floor motionlessly, the light wrapping around him. And in a flash of red then white light, the dragon suddenly disappeared and Ryoho reverted back to his human form, lying face down.  
  
Mana was shocked. The Unborn had been strong enough to defeat the dragon and push it back where it had come.  
  
Aching, Nagi stood, walking slowly towards Ryoho's prone state. She looked down upon his exhausted state, watching him struggle with heavy breaths. Her blank face suddenly changed into a twisted smile. It was nearly the end and all the pain of the Unborn kind was going to healed.  
  
"With this one strike…" She chuckled, thrusting out her blade arm over the man. "With this ONE strike, we shall have revenge!"  
  
Mana struggled up. "No! NO! STOP!" She implored to no avail.  
  
"HA! Goodbye Gaia's proud dragon!" And she raised the blade to bring down in a final fatal strike…

* * *

A/N: Could this be the end? Will the Unborn finally get some retribution... or will a familar face make his mark on this 'final' scene...? Find out soon... 


	14. Chapter 14: Gaia's Weapon of Glory

Story of the Spurious  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is copyright to Hudson Soft. The use of the characters and depicted storyline are purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way is this story being produced to make money. I do however own my outlined idea and characters or plot idea that don't appear in the Bloody Roar series. All rights reserved.  
  
A/N: You've probably noticed I've used the situation and a lot of the speech from Nagi's story mode (Though editted for sure) - if you've seen that then I'm sure you'll know what's going on...  
  
Chapter 14: Gaia's Weapon of Glory  
  
Before the blade could fall to end the life of Ryoho…  
  
"NAGIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
That voice - she recognised and her head turned sharply, eyes rounding with sudden shock. Deep inside her shell, the true Nagi stirred from within her prison. The Unborn and her body had been somewhat weakened in the fight and for the first time, she was able to put up a fight, even though the dark, possessive force was trying to resist her.  
  
'Yugo…' The true Nagi whispered inside.  
  
On the outside - frozen with the inner conflict of the soul versus the dark invader, Nagi just stood, staring with wide, startled eyes as Yugo charged at her.  
  
He'd have never believed it until he saw her. That strange beast form she shouldn't have and the dark presence he felt just like that sudden flash in the underpass. And there she was, standing over a helpless man, ready to commit murder. He knew that she obviously didn't know what she was doing and his first thought was to put a stop to this right now.  
  
He may have missed the fight, but he sure as hell was going to stop the bad outcome happening.  
  
And with one swift punch, Nagi was sent sailing.  
  
All binding cords of the copied Unborn essence snapped away from its hold on the Spurious and of her body. Nagi's true soul rejected it with force, and thrust the ominous shadow from her being.  
  
The Unborn barely knew what had happened. One minute, it had been in control of the Spurious and the next, a suddenly flash and it was hovering in mid air in its true form, looking down on the once preoccupied body of Nagi's, who was now half-conscious.  
  
"WHAT!" It exclaimed in horror.  
  
Before it could make a move, it was incapacitated in a blinding light.  
  
"HAAA!" Mana cried, thrusting her palms out, lighting symbols in the air around the dark creature, pining it in mid-air with a power seal.  
  
The misty creature was stuck on the seal, struggling to try and break away from the power, but it a vain attempt. The sealing power of the Nine-Tails was no joke.  
  
She had him good and trapped.  
  
"NO!" It growled. "I CAN'T MOVE!"  
  
"Destroy him!" Mana called out. "Please!"  
  
At that moment, Nagi lifted her head, wide-awake. Blinking surprised, she realised she was back in control, no dark shadow fogging over her mind. With all her strength, she got back to her feet, turning into the fray with determined eyes.  
  
This was her chance for revenge. "HAAAAAAHHH!" She dashed, her blade slicing through the air in a quick motion and cutting through the Unborn.  
  
The symbols of the seal shattered with the fatal strike. The floating Unborn essence quivered, the red eyes flickering with disbelief.  
  
"No… this can't be… defeated… ugh… damn you… GaAAIIIIIAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
  
And the dark misty being broke apart, dissolving into thin air.  
  
Nagi was left struggling for her breaths, body exhausted.  
  
'No more fighting…' And she let go, letting the lightness of her tired mind take over and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

The groups outside were staring up in silence. For sometime they had felt the horrible pressure and a darkness from the actions going on above, but moments ago, it seemed to go very quiet and the air was much lighter then usual.  
  
For a few minutes, Long stood there, eyes closed, listening and focused on the depleting pressure. And then... "Do you feel that?"  
  
Kenji turned to Long. "Feel what?"  
  
He smiled. "Exactly - nothing."  
  
Gado understood. "Yes, the pressure. It's gone. And that dark feeling also."  
  
Jenny nodded quietly, a smile of her own peaking. It was good to actually have some relief for the first time in ages.  
  
"Does that mean its over?" Kenji inquired.  
  
"I guess…" Jenny answered, still a little unsure.  
  
The group remained where they were, staring up, waiting for anything to happen. And they waited with prayers in their chests.

* * *

It was a few moments later that Nagi began to regain consciousness. Clear-headed and with a sense of freedom, she smiled.  
  
"Yes…" She muttered, eyes drifting open.  
  
"Ah, you're awake," a soft masculine voice said to her.  
  
"Wha-what?" She sat up sharply, though regretted it. Her body ached like mad with all kinds of pains and twinges. She also took the time to notice that she was still in her Spurious form, much to her distress. "OH! It hurts…"  
  
She looked up at the owner of the voice above, being that of Yugo, who was in a way, her saviour.  
  
"Yugo? Where am I? What happened?"  
  
The wolf Zoanthrope rubbed a hand behind his head, feeling rather awkward. "Well… I'm not really that good at talking…" How the heck could he exactly explain this - for a start, he didn't know the full details.  
  
"I'll tell you about that." Mana surprised them both having come to stand un-noticed at Yugo's side until now. "Nagi, your Unborn power was given to you by Gaia to defeat the 'White Zoanthrope'. Though, with the powers that was simulated from the Unborn came that dark spirit, which was copied too, and your body was taken over and you came to destroy the dragon here…"  
  
Nagi's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
Mana gave a small nod, looking over to Ryoho lying across the way. "This dragon, who's purpose was to protect this world from evil beings was the cause of all this…" And she suddenly turned back to Nagi with a bright smile. "But thanks to you, the Unborn has been defeated and the dragon resealed. But…" The smile faded, her eyes now sorrowful. "… You can't go back to your original body…" Mana bowed humbly. "I'm very sorry."  
  
Nagi's heart sank. She'd hoped not to be burdened with this power after the defeat of the 'White Zoanthrope' but yet she hadn't thought that since it was the thing that had been infused with her to keep her living that it couldn't be just easily thrown away. Looking down at herself, she did feel rather disappointed. Though, truly thinking about it, this power had given her a second chance at life and had granted her so much power. Though most of the great strength was gone when the Unborn spirit was destroyed, there was still true strength there with the Spurious and from her own heart as well. It couldn't really be that bad - the form wasn't that atrocious. With a smile picking her lips, she slowly got to her feet.  
  
"I see. Well, don't go through the trouble." She put her right arm, admiring the fine blade. "I shall accept this as part of me from now on." Smirking, her attention went to the other member of the company. "Yugo?" She cooed softly.  
  
The man, who'd been left out of the conversation until now was suddenly brought back from a rather dream-like state, turning to Nagi. "Huh?" He was surprised to suddenly have the blade thrust in front of his face; the dangerous edge merely inches from his nose. "EH?"  
  
Her blank face suddenly made him very nervous. What had he done?  
  
She couldn't really stop the small smirk picking up her lips. "My memory is a little vague… but… did you just beat me up?"  
  
Putting his hands up defensively, Yugo practically sunk back with embarrassment of her accusation. "Well, that… uh, you see…"  
  
Luckily, loud snoring coming suddenly cut off his try for an excuse - coming from Ryoho's way. The man who'd just been a vicious fight with a possessed Nagi was now peacefully sleeping face down on the floor. The three looked over at the monk blankly.  
  
Though, that wasn't for long, as Nagi's face faltered first and she burst out laughing, dropping down her blade her and covering her mouth with her other hand, in absolute hysterics. Her little tense scene was shattered by something so light hearted and simple as snoring after everything.  
  
Soon Yugo and Mana both joined in with her laughing.  
  
Even amidst the shattered room, it was so welcoming for the laughter to spring through.  
  
It was just the beginning for further happy days of everything getting back to normal.

* * *

A/N: Everything turned out alright in the end! Yugo stopped Nagi and freed her for long enough to destroy the Unborn - now that's what I call a good friend. Hehe. And everything will soon be back to normal now the dragon is sealed...  
  
One more chapter to come - The Epilogue - Yugo and Nagi with the others return to the Shrine of Solace... The last part is coming soon... 


	15. Epilogue: Destiny of the Spurious

Story of the Spurious 

By Indigo Siren

Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is copyright to Hudson Soft. The use of the characters and depicted storyline are purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way is this story being produced to make money. I do however own my outlined idea and characters or plot idea that don't appear in the Bloody Roar series. All rights reserved.

Epilogue: Destiny of the Spurious

It was early next morning when Yugo, Nagi and the others returned to the shrine. It had taken the Japanese duo quite a while to clear a path out after the tremors had shaken most of the ground levels into ruin. Strenuous work and many helping hands saw a quite leap to freedom from the temple.

In the air, there was a sense of uncertainty. It was obvious that people had start to realise something had happened, when out of nowhere, the violence and coma and all the other natural disasters just stopped. No more pressure in the air, or dark energy of any sort. It was obvious that the rest of the world was slowly coming to the realisation that the terror was finally over. Though, it was early days for some to agree - it was just a time to wait and see what happened next.

Though with Yugo and his group, everyone was very much agreeing that the situation had hit a resolution. Mana had kept assuring that before the six had left back homebound.

When they had returned, they were surprised that the many little rooms in the shrine were now filled with humans and Zoanthropes alike. From one of the assistants, they were told that a tired entourage had been travelling away from the big city to escape an attack that had happened a day or so ago and had found that shrine while lost up the country path.

It was like Yugo had said to Alice, that some people might turn up seeking sanctum. And she was glad to intercept the group, because amongst the leaders was none other then her adoptive mother, Mitsuko Nonomura, who'd helped her group look for a new safe haven. The boar Zoanthrope was greatly surprised to find her two daughters at the shrine and didn't waste a second to grab both in a tight hug.

Standing in the top room, Yugo surveyed his friends helping the other arrivals as much as possible. From his standing point, this was a small start on the big road of repairing what damage the loose seal had caused, but a small start was better then no start at all. Across the room, he noticed Nagi milling around rather thoughtfully, gripping his own 'Silver Noise' jersey to her form. After she'd changed back, her apparel was not in the least satisfactory and she didn't plan on walking around with her breasts exposed to the world.

The rather distracted look on her face perked his curiosity to what she was thinking. When she started to abandon the crowd to go stand on the balcony, he decided to go inquire her thoughts.

The sun was low in the sky and the air still mild and Nagi clung to what little clothing she had left for warmth.

How she was glad that she would actually get to see another morning. Just staring at the soft orange circle in the sky made her think of things that she'd always taken for granted… and people too. Like Shinji from the garage and what was left of her rather scarce family. And even the young and rather annoying Uriko - but heck, she wouldn't change her one bit. Just to breathe and again and to wonder what she'd have for breakfast - simple things that could have never been again if she'd remained in the possession of the unborn. She inwardly blanched, fingers tightening to the jersey. She had Yugo to really thank for saving her…

… Yugo…

"Got a lot on your mind?" She looked over her shoulder towards the man of her thoughts. He smiled and came to stand beside her, patting her shoulder softly. She returned the smile. What a good friend he was to her.

"Yeah - life basically. And that word means a hell of a lot," she said, brushing aside some annoying bits of hair from her face. "I'm glad to be alive, that's all."

"Aren't we all?" He smirked, interlocking his hands behind his head. "I mean, all this chaos because of a seal coming loose. I hate to think what would happened if it had truly broken off."

"Hmm…" She gave a nod, a rather distant look in her eyes.

He noticed this, though went on anyway. "Though, we shouldn't think of what could have been worse. It's over now. Mana said so." She didn't seem to reply, a mumble really sitting on her tongue. He frowned. "Are you okay?"

She blinked and turned to face him. "Oh, uh, yeah… I'm fine…"

"Talk to me, Nagi. You're worrying me."

She sighed, taking a moment to find the words. "It's just… I came so close to becoming this dark, evil being and nearly destroyed something so precious to this planet. I was suppose to be doing a deed for Gaia and look what happened." Again, she sighed. "Though I guess that Gaia didn't know that copying the unborn meant copying the mind. I could have killed that man because of what I become…"

"But you didn't," he said firmly.

"Only thanks to you intervening," she said, a small smile flickering for a second but disappearing into an expression of deep-set melancholy. "I wished you'd been there to stop me when I stabbed Xion."

"It wasn't your fault…"

"You don't understand!" She snapped in quickly in obvious distress. "It was my fault. When I stabbed him, it was me in control, not the unborn!"

Yugo couldn't say anything. He was stunned to say the least. But really, had she been responsible in her true mind-set to stabbing Xion?

"I may not have murdered the dragon, but I sure as hell murdered the 'White Zoanthrope'," she whimpered. "I could feel my desperation, after searching so long and hard for him. He was going to hurt me… but… I don't know. I struck without thinking."

Yugo gazed over her softly. "I felt something dark around you, in the underpass. Mana said that there was something inside you that didn't mean well. From that point, could you have been really been responsible for your thoughts or actions. The unborn can easily use and trick people - like Xion's sister had done to him originally, making him believe his own thoughts and actions were really under his power. I know you Nagi; you're not a murderer. It wasn't you that killed Xion. It was the unborn."

Closing her eyes, she held back the tears. "I want to believe that."

"Why can't you?" He asked.

Her brown orbs opened to face the sun, glowing radiantly in the sky. Turning from the sight to Yugo's pressing eyes, she couldn't help but actually take in what he was saying. Could she call herself a murderer, for completing the task that was required of her originally? "I guess, under my own power or not, I did my duty and rid the world of the 'White Zoanthrope'. His power was a threat…"

"It was justice to stop him," he confirmed, with an assuring tone.

"My guilt shall be my punishment," she murmured. "Someday soon I shall come to believe that my actions, how unforgivable, were what I was meant to do for the rest of the world."

He patted her back. "You keep thinking like that. It'll be okay."

"I shall make up for everything by helping the W.O.C. cause," she said, smiling once again. "I want to make sure from now on there is Zoanthrope and human peace."

"We shall work to it the best we can." He took her hand and shook it.

She chuckled. "Done deal, boss."

It was surprising to her when he used their joined hands to pull her into a hug. A slapped her back affectionately, though she couldn't help going rigid. Wow, he was usually one to keep his emotions in check.

Looking up to inquire in his eyes the meaning of this, she saw nothing but the caring of a worried friend and she couldn't help but feel flustered. She was just so lucky.

"At one point, I thought that the violence had changed you or that you were linked to the cause. But you weren't. Merely…" He considered a word in his rather limited vocabulary. "… A key…" He felt proud for that rather good symbolic reference.

"The violence never changed me, but in a way I was a link to the cause with the unborn and my mission." She thought about the whole 'key' aspect and nodded. "And I think you were right. I was somehow a key in the operation."

Parting from her, her leaned his hand carefully on the balcony - which had weakened since Nagi had blasted a gap with Uranus's body a day or so ago - and he looked down upon the quiet yard. "And it's all locked up and done now. No more worrying about it."

"You're completely right," she agreed.

"Yugo?" Alice had finished attending to a few minor injuries in her makeshift ward and had come in search of her boyfriend. The rabbit Zoanthrope had been all emotional on their return earlier, but now was in her composed manor, but her eyes still glowed with relief. It was visible that she wanted to spend as much quality time with him as she could between her calls to duty.

"Someone has a greater need for you then me," Nagi said, indicating to the newcomer.

He gripped his hands his heart, mock offended. "I'm hurt. You want rid of me that easy?"

"Well, you're hogging up all the sweet air out here," she joked, punching his shoulder. "Now go on, off inside with you, before I get an ear full for hogging your attention."

His look turned somewhat serious. "You sure you're going to be alright?"

She scoffed. "Of course. I'll let you know when I'm ready for my bottle feed."

The wolf Zoanthrope laughed, slapping her shoulder as he walked away. "Sure thing! Later, Nagi!" He called back, leaving her alone to join his girlfriend.

The Spurious just let herself stare out at the fluffy clouds on the blanket of soft blue, her mind drifting with gentle wisps and the melt of colours.

'So, Gaia, I did what you asked me and you left me this body,' her mind voice said, wondering if Mother of all creation could hear her. 'I should thank you, but this was never what I expected and ever wanted. But you entrusted me with a task, gave me a second chance and now I have a new found strength. I have promised to accept this as a part of me and I shall use it for the good of the other Zoanthropes, and the humans too. I do truly thank you, Mother Gaia. Thank you for everything.'

A breeze tickled like a sweet, warm breath beside her ear. In that gust of air, was a murmur. 'You're welcome.'

Nagi jumped. "Huh? What! Was that you? Gaia?" Did she ACTUALLY get a reply?

"Talking to yourself! Man, you're in a worse state then me!"

She turned around, very surprised to a smirking face that she was actually glad to at least glimpse at again. "ShenLong!"

"Ah, so you didn't forget me! Leaving me held captive here!" He walked smoothly towards her, hands dug into the pockets of his purple trousers. "I am surprised to find you back here."

"Well, I am. And I wasn't sure if you had been let out before now," Nagi answered.

"Only just got out," he said half-covering yawn. "I am going to kill for a stiff drink."

"Now, now, behave." She waved her finger at him all motherly like.

"Me, behave?" He laughed, eyes never leaving her form. "It looks like I should be saying that to you. Boy are you a mess! And why the hell are you wearing the mutt's clothes?"

She looked down at the jersey. "Well, I'm not decent under here… And DON'T get any ideas!" She snapped the last part fairly quickly to stop any crude remark following up on her. "After the night I've had, I am glad to be alive and a mess rather then neat and dead."

"Sounds like your little mission went straight down the pan," he said, stating the absolute obvious.

"Not half!" She snorted, placing her hands on her hips. "Down the pan, round the u-bend and wedged into crevices unknown!"

ShenLong laughed. "Explains your state to the very last detail!"

She scowled, stabbing a finger into his chest. "Don't push your luck."

"Come on, you love me too much to get mad," he said, a coy look in his eyes.

She snapped around, putting her back to him. "Whatever."

He used the opportunity to sling his arm across her shoulders. "I can tell you missed me."

"About as much as a dog misses licking its balls."

He chuckled. "That much, huh?"

"How could I forget how annoying you are…"

"For shame!" He put a hand to his heart dramatically. "You got me right here!"

She couldn't keep the smile off her face. "You're an idiot."

"Oh, so I've down graded from pervert?" He asked, with hopeful eyes.

Glancing at his arm, she addressed him. "If you don't remove your arm this instance, not only will you be a pervert, but a class A pervert taking an express trip down to Earth through the gap of this here balcony."

Extracting the offending arm, he folded it with his other, almost pouting. "There is no love."

"Aww, poor ShenLong." She squeezed his cheek, as she baby talked him. "You need someone to be all cuddly wuddly with you?"

He pulled away, looking a little apprehensive. "Hey! Watch what you're doing!"

Nagi laughed vibrantly. "You're such a dear sometimes!"

He paused, cocking his head to the side. "Really?"

She gaped and suddenly flushed pink from her own words. Using a dismissive motion with her hand, she looked back out towards the sun. "Yeah, you have you good moments."

"Ah, I told you that you loved me!" ShenLong seemed very smug with this, though Nagi didn't care to answer. He'd only tease further. Not getting any further, he cleared his throat. "So, what's your plans now?"

She shrugged. "I'll figure myself out. I'll stick about, see what I can do before going back to see how much more of a mess my apartment is. Life goes on as they say."

He nodded, stretching his arms out in front of him. "Going to high tail it out of her momentarily. Need to refill on the alcohol and settle back into my own pit."

"Can't believe you're wanting to ditch the sober get up at this time in the morning!" She rolled her eyes rather displeased with his choice.

He ran a hand through his dark hair, shrugging off her comment. "We all have our rituals. Mine is to stay drunk the majority of the time."

"Fine, you do that," she said nonchalantly, rubbing her arms for a bit of warmth.

Uncomfortably, ShenLong spoke the next part with his eyes away from Nagi. "I hope you'll think of stopping by… you know, if you ever want someone to drink with or whatever…"

Taken back by that, she looked to him, noticing the uneasiness for him to say that. He wasn't an emotional guy and it seemed this invitation wasn't something he'd just blab out without a care.

"Maybe, if I stop by in the neighbourhood," she said with a half nod. "Never say never."

In a way, he took it as a yes and smirked. "Bring plenty of cash - if you're going to hang with me, you'll be buying in your fair share of the drinks."

"Now that is cheeky!"

"Not cheeky - straight up!" He corrected and turned on his heel. "Well, I'm off. Not much use standing around and chatting all day. There's booze to be drunk and plenty of time for a hangover afterwards."

"Well… okay…" She licked her lips carefully. "You, take care now."

He looked back at her face, trying to read her carefully masked expression. He may have seen something rather concerned or maybe even a compassionate flicker in there somewhere because he smiled, an expression that wasn't so harsh and nodded. "Later, sweetheart."

'Sweetheart!' She let it slip though as he left and she blew out a long puff of air. 'Damn me for letting myself get caught up with him. Oh well… he's not all bad…'

Admiring the view for one last time, she decided to actually do something more productive like start on the amending. When she started this, things working towards the hereafter would be much easier.

Crossing her arms, she turned and walked back inside, all the time her mind set on looking towards a brighter future.

And a fruitful one at that…

* * *

A/N - THE END!!! And finally, I can say it is over! And with that comes the many thanks with it... 

I would like to thank the readers for keeping up with my story - especially the ones who left me a review along the way. They were much apprechiated.

I shall continue with somemore Bloody Roar epics and who knows where they may lead! Until then, thanks for reading and bye for now!


End file.
